Inner Demons
by Mina37
Summary: Akashi Karma has secrets. When Nagisa suddenly finds out his father isn't who he thinks it is and his biological father will be taking his custody, will Nagisa find out all of Karma's secrets? Moreover, will Karma be able to, with Nagisa's help, overcome his inner demons and allow everyone to see the real Akashi Karma? Future Karunagi, Akakuro and mentions of other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hey! So here's a prologue of Inner Demons. I want to point out that I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, I'd be happy if you pointed them out. I wrote this a long time ago, and I have skimmed through it and corrected the most obvious mistakes it had, but there could be some I missed... On that note, I'm not going to blabber any longer. I hope you enjoy this prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Akashi Karma was little when his mother died. He was so young that he still couldn't quite understand world itself and he didn't remember his mother's face, anything about her, really. He didn't get any of her looks, either, looking like a small copy of his father, Akashi Seijuro. The man who ruled the business world as the owner of Akashi Corporation. Just saying his name around anyone, really, would make them fear and bow down. That was the power of their name. Akashi.

Kuroko Nagisa was little when his parents divorced and he turned into Shiota Nagisa after his mother remarried. He was so young that he still couldn't quite understand world itself and he didn't remember his father's face, anything about him, really. He got his looks from him, mostly, looking like a small copy of the man. Still, despite he fought for the custody, Hiromi won. After all, Nagisa was still so young. Despite Nagisa's biological father's good friend's involvement, the man couldn't get Nagisa's custody. Hiromi didn't even allow the two to meet, ever, so Nagisa grew up thinking of a stranger as his father.

Karma was still young when it first emerged. Seijuro had hoped that it wouldn't. Seijuro had hoped Karma wouldn't inherit that gene from him. Yet, it seemed like Karma was truly a small copy of him. He inherited everything. Karma himself was horrified. Seijuro remembered the small boy looking up at him with horrified red eyes and asking in a shaking voice.

 _"_ _Daddy... What's wrong with me?"_

Nagisa was still young when his mother's true nature first emerged. He was still so young that he didn't really understand why it was such a bad thing. His father, that stranger, understood. He understood why Hiromi had divorced in the beginning with, or rather, her ex had. Why he had so hardly tried to get Nagisa's custody. He had seen this coming. He also divorced her, trying his hardest to get Nagisa's custody. That was the least he could do for the boy. He might be a stranger to him, but he couldn't let him stay with Hiromi. Still, he couldn't win. He lost and Nagisa was left with Hiromi.

 _"_ _Mommy... Why did Daddy leave?"_

As Karma grew older, it started emerging more and more. He didn't like it, at all. His family was getting worried and Karma hated making them worried. Still, he couldn't help it. He could not stop it from emerging, it was not in his control. His family understood, however, his father especially. Karma heard that Seijuro, too, had went through a similar phase in junior high and high school. It didn't make Karma feel better, though. He was younger, so much younger, and it had already been happening far longer than a few years. It had been happening ever since he was a little kid.

As Nagisa grew older, he started to realize why everyone was leaving his mother. It was because they couldn't stand to watch. Everyone else knew how wrong this was. How wrong Hiromi was. He didn't want to make her mad, though, by refusing. Hiromi would get mad if he did that. He could not stop it, however, it was not in his control. He could do nothing against it.

Karma was nine when he realized he could, in fact, control it a bit. His family found it worrying, as well as a good thing. Seijuro had been proud of him and hugged him, told him that they could get through it. Karma had believed. He really did.

Nagisa was nine when his mother made him realize he had no control over his life. Hiromi forced him to start growing his hair. His short hair hadn't bothered her before, he had still looked feminine enough. Nagisa didn't want to make her mad, so he did as ordered. He never cut his hair.

Karma was ten when he came to the conclusion that he just couldn't. He just couldn't take the looks his peers gave him anymore. He started using Akabane, his mother's maiden name, when introducing himself. He transferred to another local school, just so that no one would know him and his actual name. He even did something that he knew he'd regret, but knew he had to do it. He just couldn't go on anymore, not like this. He had to be stronger than this.

 _"_ _Karma... Have I been a bad father to you?"_

Nagisa was ten when everything started falling apart. The bullies came first. His long hair and feminine looks made them bully him much more than other kids in the school. Then his friends left him. He was left all alone during breaks, with no one to play or talk to. Then, even his old friends started to bully him. All of a sudden, his whole school was against him and he was all alone against a school full of bullies. His mother had nothing to say on it, just showed another one of those horrifying frilly pieces of clothing to him. He couldn't go on like this, he knew. He had to be stronger than this. He knew he'd probably regret this later, but he knew he had to do it. He had to be stronger.

 _"_ _Hahahaha, Nagisa-chan, why such a blank face, huh?"_

When they entered Kunugigaoka Junior High, they met each other. They were classmates, in Class D. For some reason, they were immediately drawn to one another. Karma found Nagisa's long hair an interesting choice, saying that it was brave, something many boys would be too afraid to keep. Nagisa found Karma's golden eyes interesting, wondering whether they were like that naturally or not. Nagisa's answer to Karma was always something that if Karma read between the lines, he was afraid and wasn't, at the same time. Karma's answer to Nagisa was always something that if Nagisa read between the lines, they were natural and weren't.

When their third year started, they were both in Class 3-E, assassination classroom. Nagisa due to bad grades and Karma due to violence. Both got scolded at home, the other badly, the other lightly. When they met again, after Karma's suspension, everything seemed just fine. Like nothing had changed between them. Like they had known each other since their birth.

They didn't know how close they had always been, not before it all came crashing down on them.

 **As you can see, not much happens here. I don't really know why, but I just love the idea of Akashi being Karma's dad. Am I the only one?**

 **Well, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

 **I really want to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They really made my day, when I noticed them. I didn't expect all that much from this story.  
**

 **But, without further ado, let's get right into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

When Nagisa came home that day, there was an ominous atmosphere around the house. He was scared of going inside, but did so, anyways. It was his home, after all, and he had nowhere else to go. His father lived too far for him to go to his and still go to Kunugigaoka and he didn't know of other living relatives. They probably wanted to stay away from Hiromi, purely because of her antics. Who in their right mind would dress their son as a girl against their will anyways?!

When getting inside, the atmosphere wasn't much better. If anything, it was worse inside than outside. Nagisa couldn't think of anything that would make Hiromi this mad, at him or anyone else. Even if he refused to be dressed in one of those dresses, Hiromi never got this mad. So, what could have happened?

"Nagisa!" Hiromi shouted, her voice tight and strict. Nagisa took off his shoes and went to the kitchen, where his mother was sitting on a chair. She was tapping the table with her finger. Actually, she was tapping the table with her long and painted nail, to be exact.

"Sit down", Hiromi didn't seem pleased at all. Nagisa just wanted to run the hell out of the house, as far away from her as he could. He knew it would only make her madder, though, so he sat down, sliding his school bag to the floor. He nervously shifted and looked at his mother, whose eyes were oh so dark, glaring at the wall behind him. Like she wanted to glare at him, but had enough manners to not to.

"Mother?" Nagisa hadn't called Hiromi "Mommy" in years. Ever since he began to realize just how sick she was. Ever since, she had been his mother, nothing more, nothing less.

"Nagisa, it's time I tell you the truth", Hiromi said. She didn't seem like she wanted to tell him anything, but more like she was forced to. It didn't make Nagisa enjoy the situation any more than he already did. Which was basically nothing at all.

"The truth?" Nagisa had to question his mother. What truth did he need to hear? Had Hiromi lied about something to him? If so, then what?

"Shiota Takashi is not your father", Hiromi stated, pretty straightforward. Nagisa blinked, looking at her with pretty passive eyes. Hiromi frowned at him, but he didn't know why (Later on he found out it was because he reminded her so much of his biological father.). He then tilted his head, confused, unable to think. "What do you...?"

"I met and married Shiota Takashi after your birth", Hiromi explained. "He's not your biological father."

Nagisa was quiet as he let the information sink in. The person he had always thought of as his father was not just that? He was nothing more than a stranger? Someone in no way related to him?

Nagisa forced himself to gather himself. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Hiromi. He couldn't be. "Why are you telling me now, after all these years?"

Hiromi seemed to get madder, if that was even possible at this point anymore. "Because your father, _biological_ father, has been pestering me non-stop for the last ten years."

"Last... ten years?" Nagisa blinked in confusion.

"At first, he just wanted to see you for a while. He has gotten a lot more persistent lately, though", Hiromi sighed in frustration.

"So... what, I'm going to go and see him?" Nagisa asked.

"No", Hiromi gritted her teeth. "He got your custody."

Nagisa was left in shock. He blinked as the information processed in his brain. His actual father... got his custody?

"Wait...!" Nagisa gaped. What about Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E?! Could he still go there if he lived with his actual father? Of course, he wanted to meet his actual father and speak with him, but the class was important, too. All of his friends were there!

"Oh, it's so easy for him, going around and just shouting names!" Hiromi growled. "Whatever he does, if he shouts his friend's name around, he gets away with everything! The only reason I got your custody when we divorced was because you were so young, but when he tried again now, after so many years, with proof that I have not allowed him to meet you, not even for once, and he went and shouted his friend's name, he got the custody with a snap of fingers!"

Nagisa looked at his mother, slightly shocked. The woman just ranted of his father, after all. But still, his father had gotten the custody so easily? With a snap of his fingers?

"I would like it, too, if I had an Akashi as a friend!" Hiromi huffed. "That just doesn't happen, though!"

Nagisa's eyes widened at that. His father was friends with an Akashi?!

Everyone in the world knew Akashi. Akashi Corporation technically ruled the world, as it was. They had technology and whatever one could look for. Hell, for all Nagisa knew, they could be the ones providing Class 3-E with weapons (Later on, Nagisa found out that no, it was really government providing the class with the weapons, but Akashi Corporation rented their buildings and workers for the government to make the weapons.)! The owner of Akashi Corporation, Akashi Seijuro, was a fairly young man. That was the most anyone not of high society knew of him. He didn't really do all that many interviews or anything, rather concentrating on his work and family over everything public. Nagisa knew that when he was younger, the man had been even more reserved, since he had a young son, and the man was a single dad. And to think that his father actually knew that man (It couldn't have been anyone else, since the only known Akashis were really Akashi Seijuro and his son (No one knew the name, how weird.).

But why did his father wait for ten years? He couldn't blame him, of course, the man had at least tried his best at seeing him and now, going through the trouble of getting his custody. He could only thank the man. But seriously, was it really that easy for him to get the custody?

"So... what now?" Nagisa asked. He knew that this wasn't the end here. Hiromi did say that his father has the custody now.

"You're moving to his place the day after tomorrow", Hiromi stated. "We agreed that is the deadline."

"I see", Nagisa nodded. He got up from his seat, taking his bag with him. As he was about to leave the kitchen, he glanced at his mother once more. He opened his mouth to speak, curious for a few more things. "What's his name and where does he live?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, lives far enough from Kunugigaoka that you need to change schools", Hiromi huffed. "He takes care of that."

Nagisa's world fell down, but still, he made his way up the stairs. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of Hiromi or anyone, in fact. He went to his room, locking the door behind him. He didn't bother with the homework, allowing his bag to just fall to the floor as he went to his bed, falling onto it. He buried his face into the pillow as he thought about it all. He had been lied to for his whole life. His real father had tried to get into contact with him for the last ten years. The man now had his custody and he would be moving to his the day after tomorrow. He would need to leave from Kunugigaoka and transfer to another school.

Nagisa rolled around and dug through his pockets. He then took out his phone, opening it. "Ritsu?"

Ritsu came into life on the screen. She smiled to him, but there was an edge to it. An edge he didn't like at all. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Ritsu admitted. "But hey, I looked through the internet for any information!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Mother said that was his name..." Nagisa tested the name on his tongue. It was oddly familiar, somehow.

"True. He is, well, there's very little information about him", Ritsu admitted. "Considering he is apparently friends with Akashi Seijuro, that is."

"Oh right!" Nagisa sat up straight, as if he just remembered it. "If dad knows Akashi, doesn't that mean he's from high society?"

"Not necessarily", Ritsu said. "Akashi Seijuro went to Tokyo University and Rakuzan High School, which are both hard to get in, but he went to Teiko Junior High."

"Teiko?" Nagisa blinked. Ritsu nodded with a small smile. "It's a school similar to Kunugigaoka, but there's no Class 3-E of any sorts. The grades are high, but to get in, one doesn't need to be of any high society."

"Really...?" Nagisa nodded, understanding. "Well, what could you find from him?"

"Well, apparently, he's a kindergarten teacher", Ritsu said. "He played and still plays basketball as a hobby. His best friends are pro basketball players, too."

"Really? He seems to know a lot of famous people", Nagisa admitted.

"He really does!" Ritsu nodded with a big grin. "Kise Ryota, a famous model and actor, has once said, during his high school years, that 'Kurokocchi' looked after him as he joined Teiko basketball team's 1st string and that he respects 'Kurokocchi' just as much as he respects Aomine Daiki and Akashi Seijuro!"

"Kurokocchi?" Nagisa blinked.

"Ah, Kise Ryota makes nicknames for people he respects. Each nickname ends with a -cchi", Ritsu explained. "That would mean he's talking of Kuroko, which can only be Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Kise Ryota, a famous model and actor, huh?" Nagisa fell onto the bed, keeping the phone so that Ritsu could see his face. "That... Dad knows so many famous people..."

"But, I found it odd your mother said he lives far enough for you to need to transfer", Ritsu said. "I... He doesn't live that far..."

"He doesn't?!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Then, I could continue coming to Kunugigaoka?!"

"Well, I checked his address and Karma lives further away", Ritsu admitted. "To be honest, it takes seven minutes from that address to get to Karma's home!"

"Seven minutes away from Karma-kun's home, huh?" Nagisa nodded. "He doesn't live far, then!"

"He doesn't!" Ritsu nodded before turning a bit curious. "Nee, Nagisa-kun?"

"Yes?" Nagisa asked.

"I just realized, but have you never visited Karma's house?" Ritsu asked, tilting her head to the side. Nagisa blinked before shaking his head. "I haven't, actually. He doesn't want to bring me around and I don't want to bring him around, so we've just hanged out elsewhere, really."

"Well, maybe you'll go to his from now on!" Ritsu beamed. "Though, I really don't see any reason for you to need to change schools."

"I need to speak about that with dad once I see him", Nagisa admitted. "I want to keep on going to Kunugigaoka."

"And I want you to keep on coming there", Ritsu smiled. "Umm, should I tell the others?"

Nagisa pondered it for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'll tell them myself, tomorrow. Today, though, I need to collect my thoughts."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then", Ritsu smiled brightly. "Call me if you need any help!"

Ritsu disappeared after that. Nagisa was there, just staring at the screen, for only a moment before looking through his contact info. He really needed to talk to that one person to collect his thoughts...

The phone rang once. Twice. Thrice. It was picked up. " _Nagisa-kun?_ "

"Karma-kun", Nagisa smiled a bit as he heard Karma's voice. He didn't know why, but whenever he talked with Karma through the phone and the boy was home, his voice was a lot gentler than usually.

" _Is something wrong? You sound a bit off..._ "

"Ah, yeah", Nagisa swallowed. "I... Mother just told me she's been lying to me."

" _About what?_ "

"About my dad. Apparently, the guy I thought was my dad is a stranger", Nagisa explained. "I've never met my biological father..."

" _That's pretty low, even for her. Why did she tell you all of a sudden, though?_ "

"It's because apparently, she and he fought for my custody again and dad won", Nagisa said. "I... I'm moving in the day after tomorrow..."

" _Do you know where he lives? Is it too far for you to keep on coming to Kunugigaoka?_ "

"Ah, Mother said it is, but Ritsu said you live further away", Nagisa admitted. "From dad's place, there's seven minutes to yours."

" _Seven minutes? It's not all that far, to be honest. We'll keep on going to school together, but now we can also come home together._ "

"Yeah", Nagisa smiled. When Karma was like this, talking to him was so comforting. Karma could easily make him feel better without even doing much, just talking. But it was these moments, specifically, that made Nagisa smile. When Karma was home and they talked through a phone. There was something different in the other, maybe the way he wasn't as violent and he had a lot more manners than usually. Nagisa never bothered to question it, but now that he thought about it, maybe Karma had strict parents and he wanted to behave badly, so he did it out of their eyes?

" _How do you feel about it all?_ "

"Well, I don't really know", Nagisa admitted. "I haven't met him, but he did go through the trouble of getting my custody."

" _He sounds like a good guy. He must have had trouble getting your custody in the first place._ "

"Mother said she only got my custody in the beginning because I was young", Nagisa explained. "And that now, dad got my custody with a snap of his fingers as he had proof that mother didn't allow him to see me, ever."

" _Really? He must have wanted to get your custody earlier, too, but wanted to wait until he was sure he would get it. Your dad is a good guy, Nagisa-kun. I already like him._ "

"Yeah, I suppose so", Nagisa smiled, glad that his friend liked his father already, although neither of them had met him. "I'm just really mad at mother for everything. How could she not tell me about something like that?"

" _Not to be rude, Nagisa-kun, but your mother is an ass._ "

Nagisa giggled. Karma had said a lot worse things about his mother, to be honest. But still, whenever Karma was home and they talked through the phone, if Karma insulted his mother, he would apologize first, then say the insult that wouldn't be nearly as bad as what he'd say in public. His voice would also be a lot less different. When Karma spoke in public, it was hard to say whether he was joking or not. When he insulted someone, he said with a voice that screamed finality and then he'd laugh at the insulted face. But now, Karma sounded almost joking. Still, Nagisa knew the boy meant what he said.

"She is", Nagisa admitted. "... Nee, Karma-kun?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Could you come to mine tomorrow and help me pack my stuff?" Nagisa asked. "I... I don't feel like asking mother to help me and I don't want to do it alone."

The other line was quiet for a while. Nagisa heard some shuffling before he heard voices.

" _Dad?_ "

" _What is it, Karma?_ "

" _Karu-chan!_ "

" _Eh? I didn't know you were around, Uncle Reo..._ "

" _It's Reo-nee, Reo-nee!_ "

" _Anyways, you haven't planned anything for tomorrow, right?_ "

" _Not so that anything comes to mind... Why, you going somewhere?_ "

" _One friend is moving to his father's and wants my help in packing. You wouldn't mind me going there, right?_ "

" _Of course not. If I do have something planned in which I need you, I'll cancel it and have it done on a later date. Have fun, though._ "

" _Yeah, sure thing I will._ "

" _Have fun, Karu-chan!_ "

Finally, Nagisa heard Karma talking to him instead of his family. " _I can come and help you tomorrow after school._ "

"That's good", Nagisa smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow in school, right?"

" _Yeah, of course!_ "

Nagisa chuckled a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Take it easy today and just collect your thoughts. I'll have your homework covered._ "

"Thanks, Karma-kun. Bye", Nagisa smiled.

" _Bye!_ "

Nagisa rolled over, so that he was on his stomach. He placed the phone onto his nightstand before cuddling the pillow. Karma really was nice to talk to, whenever he was home. He had to wonder why that was the case, though.

Well, it didn't matter so much at the moment. Nagisa could think of it later. Right now, he really needed to gather his thoughts about this all. Just like Karma had told him. He was really going to get away from Hiromi. He would get an actual life, be allowed to live as a guy, for once. He really couldn't thank his father, Kuroko Tetsuya, enough for that.

 _But am I still Shiota Nagisa? Or should my name be changed to Kuroko Nagisa?_ Nagisa wondered. He really wanted to talk to his father. He needed to tell the man he wanted to keep on going to Kunugigaoka, instead of transferring.

 _I wonder what he will say about that?_ Nagisa wondered. _I still don't know how he knows Akashi, though. Did he meet him in Teiko? That Kise Ryota had mentioned something along those lines..._

Nagisa couldn't help but giggle to himself. He was finally going to be himself. No more mother who was going to order everything he did. He could finally be a guy, a normal one.

What would his classmates say about this revelation?

 **Uh, so... I don't really have any knowledge about how custody battles work out in my own country, let alone in Japan. I know the basics, but beyond that, I don't really know, and I don't have any friends or associates who I could ask without seeming like a complete jerk. So, I apologize for that. Just act like it's close enough?**

 **By the way, I don't think Nagisa's father's name was ever mentioned and I couldn't find it anywhere, so I just chose some name for him. It's not very important, though.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! For the last few days, I've been thinking of how often I should update this story. I mean, this story is completed on my laptop, and I'm only re-reading it and doing some minor changes to it. So, I could update every day, if I so wanted to, but... I really don't. So, how often should I update? Is every 5 days too slow, or perhaps too fast? I want to hear your opinions, because if you want faster updates, then I will start updating at a faster pace.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

"Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa turned as he was walking up the hill that led to his classroom. Karma ran to him, slinging his arm over the other's shoulders. "Give me your homework sheets when we get up."

"I can just copy them from you", Nagisa protested. Karma looked a bit thoughtful before grinning. "You copy as much as you can while I copy as much as I can."

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa sighed before smiling thankfully to the redhead. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Karma grinned. "It's just good you get out of that house."

"Yeah. Mother has been really angry, but hasn't talked to me after telling the truth, either", Nagisa admitted.

"Are you going to go and visit her after you move in with your dad?" Karma asked, out of curiosity.

"I... I don't know yet", Nagisa admitted. "I really don't want to, but then again, it's unfair for her to not see me. Like it was to dad up until now."

"Which is why you shouldn't", Karma grinned sadistically and devilishly. "Make her suffer."

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa sweat-dropped while laughing nervously. All the while, the duo was climbing up the mountain. "I don't really know..."

"This came pretty quickly, too", Karma admitted. "You have time to think whether you want to see her or not."

Nagisa was quiet for a while before nodding. He then smiled pretty widely. "You're somehow different today."

"I am?" Karma blinked.

"Yeah. You're more like when I call you when you're home", Nagisa said. "That gentle and more mannered person you're at home."

"Aah..." Karma blinked again. He seemed to ponder it for a moment and he even turned his head away from Nagisa as he thought. Apparently Nagisa's gaze drilling into his head was a bit too much even as the boy thought. Then, Karma finally turned to look forward, his eyes somehow different than a moment ago. Nagisa couldn't quite put his finger into _why_ , though. "Don't get used to it, okay?"

"Okay", Nagisa smiled. "Only when you're at home."

"Or when something like this happens", Karma added. "Only then I will allow you to see that side of me, okay?"

"Of course!" Nagisa smiled. "It would be a shock to everyone that Karma-kun can actually be gentle and has manners!"

"Exactly", Karma grinned. "It would ruin my reputation, so don't go telling it around."

"I won't", Nagisa promised. "I've told you that so many times already."

Karma hummed as the duo finally reached the top of the hill. They walked into the run-down building and went to their classroom, where some of their classmates already were.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun!" Sugino smiled and waved to them.

"Sugino", Nagisa waved and was about to walk to his seat when Karma pulled him to his own seat. Upon sitting down and getting a bewildered look from his friend, Karma shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm not going to do the copying on your desk."

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa sighed before taking out some of his books. "Math, biology, chemistry, English and home economy."

"Alright", Karma took out the said books and gave Nagisa the English book while taking the boy's math book from him. "I'll start with this."

"Okay", Nagisa smiled.

As the duo started to copy the homework, Sugino came to them. His eyes widened as he realized what they were doing. "O-Oi, Nagisa-kun, why are you copying Karma-kun's homework?!"

"Eh?" Kataoka, Isogai and Maehara, who were also in the classroom, turned to the trio. Terasaka, who was already on his seat, looked at them already. Kataoka, Isogai and Maehara walked over to them, quite shocked.

"But why?" Isogai asked. "You usually do your homework, Nagisa-kun."

"Ah, yesterday was a bit tiring", Nagisa chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't feel like doing them."

"So, I promised to cover up for him", Karma said as he suddenly gave Nagisa's math book back and took the biology book. Nagisa frowned and started to copy the English homework quickly, not wanting to let Karma do all the work. It was his own fault for not doing his homework in the beginning. Sure, it had been a bit rough yesterday, even thinking of doing his homework. After he had heard he'd go and live with his father, he just hadn't felt like it.

"Can we help?" Maehara asked.

"Copy that", Karma gave Maehara both his and Nagisa's chemistry books. Maehara took them, albeit reluctantly, and looked through the books to find the right pages. Karma also gave Terasaka their home economic books, much to Terasaka's annoyance. He frowned. "I didn't say I'd help."

"You're going to help or else", Karma let the threat hang in the air. Terasaka quickly took the books and found the right pages, starting to copy the work.

After a while, they were all done. They all gave Nagisa's books back to him and Karma's books back to him. It was then that Maehara spoke up. "Karma-kun, did you really do that homework?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" Karma asked, frowning a bit. Did Maehara imply he didn't do his homework?

"I was just wondering whether that writing was yours. I mean, it was, how to describe it..." Maehara thought for a while. "Well, for the lack of better word, your handwriting was elegant."

"Elegant?" Sugino frowned a bit before snatching Nagisa's math book, looking at the homework Karma had copied from his own book. Sugino, Kataoka and Isogai looked at the writing Karma had done, their eyes widening as each second passed.

"KARMA-KUN, THIS IS YOUR HANDWRITING?!" the three shouted. Karma, Nagisa, Maehara and Terasaka flinched at the level of their voices.

Just as Karma was about to answer that yes, his writing looked exactly like that, Korosensei appeared from nowhere. "What is going on?"

"Ah, we were just looking at Karma-kun's handwriting", Maehara explained and showed Korosensei Karma's chemistry homework. Karma frowned and realized that Maehara really did not give it back. That son of a bitch.

Korosensei looked at the text for a while before nodding, a bit nervously though. "I did notice Karma-kun's writing was quite elegant."

"Is it really that elegant?" Karma frowned. "I haven't realized."

"It is!" Kataoka exclaimed. "Only those from high society status write like that!"

"Seriously?" Terasaka frowned. "If Karma was from high society, he wouldn't be down here with us."

"More like up here", Karma saw the need to retort. Even as Terasaka, going red from anger, seethed besides him, he took his chemistry homework back and placed it into his bag. "Did you seriously expect my handwriting to be like shit?"

"Is it safe to say we just didn't expect something so elegant?" Isogai asked.

"Very safe", Karma nodded. "I'm not going to hit you for that."

"How about we all go give a sample of our handwriting to the board?" Sugino asked. "Then let's have the rest guess what writing belongs to who!"

"But we'd need to write the same sentence. Otherwise everyone realizes which is Karma-kun's just from what it says", Nagisa chuckled.

"Hmm, how about 'We love Korosensei'?" Korosensei suggested.

"Our top priority is to assassinate Korosensei. Don't forget it", Karma said. Others looked at him and nodded. "A lot better."

Korosensei cried.

"I'm not going to join you", Terasaka huffed.

"Don't then. But you aren't allowed to guess then", Korosensei said, turning to the boy. Terasaka shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the back of his chair as the rest went to the board, each taking a chalk.

"Karma, you write it into the middle", Isogai suggested.

"You guys really want to make people notice my writing", Karma sighed, but complied. He complied unusually easily, making Nagisa wonder a bit. Was something wrong? Karma had seemed a bit off of it for the whole morning. He seemed awfully much like himself when he was at home.

Soon enough, there was one sentence written seven times, each handwriting holding its unique ways.

Terasaka stared at the board. They all really did have very different handwriting. "Wow."

"Karma-kun, you wrote it too small!" Sugino protested.

"It's fine as it is", Karma sighed.

"No, it isn't!" Maehara also protested. Karma sighed and wrote the sentence once more, this time a bit bigger than last time.

"Better", Kataoka smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" the rest of the students started to come in just then. Irina and Karasuma also came in after them, a bit interested as to what got the octopus/target/teacher to leave so quickly just a while earlier.

"Everyone sit down!" Korosensei ordered. The other students sat down as Sugino, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Karma and Nagisa stayed by the board, moving so that everyone could see the writing. As everyone had seated, Korosensei explained. "Sugino got a wonderful idea! Me, Sugino, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun wrote this sentence on the board. Now you need to guess which writing is whose!"

"We need to guess who wrote what line, huh?" Irina smirked. "The fourth from up is definitely Kataoka's."

Karma almost, almost gaped at her. Kataoka bit her lip as to not show anything that would reveal that it wasn't hers. Maehara was trying hard not to laugh. Isogai sweat-dropped. Sugino gave a pointed look to Karma. Nagisa patted Karma's shoulder, unseen by everyone in the room. Korosensei looked a bit uneasy.

"Actually, the last one is Kataoka's", Okano said, raising her hand as she said this. "And wild guess the second is Maehara's."

"Amazing, Okano!" Korosensei grinned. "Both are correct!"

"The first one is Korosensei's", Sugaya said. "We've seen it so often that it's not hard to recognize."

"The fourth wasn't Kataoka's?" Irina frowned. "Then it has to be Nagisa's."

"The fifth belongs to Karma", Kimura suspected. "It's a bit hard to make it out, so it has to be."

There were murmurs of agreeing from the rest of the class. Those who knew what was Karma's writing almost burst out laughing.

"I'd say the third is Isogai's", Kayano smiled.

"And thus, the sixth is Sugino's", Okajima sighed and slumped against the back of his seat. "What was the fun in this?"

"The fun in this?" Maehara finally burst out laughing. "You got it wrong!"

"Huh?" Fuwa blinked. "What did we get wrong?"

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun and Sugino", Korosensei grinned.

"Eeh?" Nakamura blinked. "You mean that fourth _isn't_ Nagisa's?"

"It's not", Nagisa shook his head.

"What?" Irina frowned. "This makes no sense at all."

"If I had to guess, the fifth belongs to Sugino", Karasuma said, frowning a bit. "Thus, Nagisa's handwriting would be the sixth and the fourth, the only elegant writing, would belong to Karma."

"No way!" the students shouted and chuckled, disbelieving. Korosensei, though, tried to clap his tentacles, which only ended in a horrifying sound that made them all get cold shivers in their spines. "Perfect, Karasuma-sensei!"

"Wait... what?" the students looked at their teacher, then at the writing, then at Karma. Karma looked back at them, almost seething. "You think my handwriting is shitty...?"

"Wow, no! We didn't think it would be so elegant!" the students shouted, trying to save themselves from the Devil's wrath.

"Wait a minute", Korosensei suddenly had Nagisa's math homework in front of him. "Karma-kun, why have you done Nagisa-kun's homework?!"

"We got caught", Karma sighed. "All because of you, Maehara."

"Hey, you were the one who forced me to take that chemistry homework!" Maehara shouted.

"I told you to copy it for Nagisa-kun, not to show it around", Karma said.

"It would have come out sooner or later anyways", Isogai pointed out. "With how different your writing is from Nagisa's."

"Still", Nagisa sighed. "You got me into trouble, you know?"

"We're so sorry!" Sugino, Maehara, Isogai and even Kataoka shouted.

"Why did you not do your homework?" Irina asked.

"He had a tough day yesterday", Karma answered for Nagisa, placing his elbow onto Nagisa's head and leaning against him. "I promised to cover for him."

"Karma-kun, as much as I appreciate you helping your friends, this is a bit off", Korosensei sighed and shook his head. "Nagisa-kun, did something happen?"

Nagisa was quiet for a while. Karma glanced at him worriedly before the boy spoke up, looking at the floor with somehow impassive yet somehow angry eyes. "I found out yesterday that I've been lied to for my whole life. I didn't feel like doing homework after that."

"Lied to...?" Kayano blinked, confused.

"And so, when Nagisa-kun called to me and explained what had happened and what he was told, I promised to cover it up for him. So that he could just relax and gather his thoughts", Karma explained before anyone could question more, not giving Nagisa even the chance to decide if he wanted the others to know already.

"Karma... You're a bit weird today", Nakamura admitted.

"I know", Karma frowned lightly. "I don't like it at all..."

"Is something wrong?" Isogai asked.

"Nah", Karma waved his hand. "I hope so, at least."

"Are you not feeling well? What about you, Nagisa-kun? Should you both be let home for today?" Korosensei started fussing over them.

"Nah, I'm just fine", Karma said. Nagisa smiled to Korosensei. "I don't want to go home right now."

With that, they all went to their seats and waited for the actual class to start.

The day went as it usually would. They had classes and they studied. Then, lunch break came and Ritsu came to life. She immediately spotted Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for yesterday, Ritsu", Nagisa smiled as he got up and walked to the AI. "It really helped."

"I'm happy I could help!" Ritsu smiled to the boy.

"Nagisa-kun, what exactly did you get lied about?" Sugino asked. Nagisa sighed and glanced at where Karma was sitting. Or rather, had been. The boy had disappeared from the classroom, off to who knows where. _Probably to get some juice._

"Well, you see..." Nagisa bit his lip. "For my whole life, I've thought my father is the guy who was around when I was little, before he and mother divorced. Yesterday, I found out he isn't."

"What?" Kayano gasped.

"Seriously?" Isogai frowned. "That's not cool at all."

"Yeah, I think so too", Nagisa admitted. "It's not just that, though, but dad fought for my custody lately and got it. I'm going to move to his tomorrow."

"Eh?!"

"You don't have to transfer, right?!" Kataoka asked in worry.

"Well, mother said he lives far enough that I'd need to. But according to Ritsu, Karma-kun lives further away", Nagisa glanced at the AI who nodded with a smile. "Seven minutes by foot, to be exact."

"So, you really wouldn't need to transfer", the other students sighed.

"We wouldn't want you to leave now", Maehara grinned. "You're part of Class 3-E."

"Exactly!" Sugino grinned.

"Nee, what's your father's name?" Okano asked.

"Kuroko", Nagisa smiled. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Nagisa... It somehow fits", Nakamura admitted.

"I don't know will I change my name to that, though", Nagisa admitted. "I don't know at all yet."

"Well, it must be hard", Sugino smiled. "Do you need help packing?"

"I already asked Karma-kun yesterday, but I don't think he would mind some more help", Nagisa smiled. "Would you come and help?"

"Of course!" Sugino grinned.

With that, the lunch went. Even Karma came back, a bit worried, though. PE was right after lunch break.

Karma sat by the side, wearing his school uniform. He refused to change into his PE uniform. Karasuma frowned at the action as the rest of the students sat on the grass of the field, Karma on the steps. Korosensei sat on the steps above him and Irina stood not too far behind Korosensei, frowning at Karma's actions.

"Karma-kun, you don't usually ditch my classes", Karasuma said. "Why now?"

"I don't feel like joining", Karma stated before looking past Karasuma, at Nagisa. "Yo, Nagisa-kun!"

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to come and help you today, in the end", Karma grimaced. "Something... came up."

"O-Oh... Well, it's okay!" Nagisa smiled. "You take care of what you need to!"

Karma obviously looked pained. He didn't want to ditch Nagisa like that, but he could _feel it_. He didn't like this feeling at all. Had never liked. Whenever it would come, something bad would happen. He already knew how this cycle would end. He would either be knocked unconscious or then he'd wake up, seeing beaten up bodies and blood in his hands. _Please, don't do it now. Just keep your head cool, make sure it doesn't come out. Then everything will be fine._

"Karma-kun", Korosensei said. "Are you sick or something? Should you be allowed home early?"

"It's..." suddenly, Karma's eyes widened. The students and Karasuma gasped as this happened. They had never seen anyone's eyes so wide. Karma doubled over, clutching his chest, as if his heart hurt. At this point, even Korosensei and Irina got concerned for the boy. "Karma-kun?!"

Karma was still doubled over, but now his hands fell limply to his sides. The boy then got up, without so much as a little noise made. Karasuma frowned and his eyes widened, taking a step back. Karma's aura, it changed from its normal playfully intimidating (Though today, the aura had been a bit different. It had been still playfully intimidating, but it held gentleness in it, so much that Karasuma had thought it was impossible for the boy.) to this, a dangerous bloodlust. Karasuma felt like he was standing in front of an emperor and he had just said something wrong. Something terribly wrong. Like he had angered the emperor. But... why?

Before anyone's eyes could catch the movement, Karma had moved down from the steps to stand right in front of Karasuma. His hand was resting on the man's shoulder and all of a sudden, the boy kicked Karasuma's feet from underneath him, sending him onto the ground. Karasuma landed with his back, gritting his teeth at the pain it caused. He immediately sat up and looked up at Karma, as did the rest of the students, only for everyone's eyes to widen.

Karma's left eye was its usual golden, but his right eye was red. A ruby red. He was looking down at Karasuma with an expression that spoke of authority. "No one is allowed to look me in the eye. Everyone should stay where they belong, down on the ground."

"K-Karma-kun, what's wrong?" Isogai was the brave one to speak. "Y-You must be joking..."

"This isn't a fun prank..." Kimura bit his lip.

"Joking? A prank?" Karma glared at them. They froze and suddenly wanted to run as far as they could, but Karma's now heterochromical eyes rooted them to place.

"Karma-kun?" Korosensei asked. "How about you just stop this?"

"Stop? Who are you to order _me_ around?" Karma looked at the octopus with glaring eyes, allowing Isogai and Kimura to move again. They moved as far away as they could, the rest of the class gladly following them. "Stay down where you should be and never voice your opinions to me."

"Karma-kun, this is getting ridiculous..." Korosensei's eyes widened as suddenly, Karma was in front of him. His right fist was brought behind him, but now he flung it forwards, straight towards Korosensei's mouth. The octopus quickly, with Mach 20 speed, moved to Karasuma's side in horror, much to everyone's shock.

"Korosensei...?" Nagisa mumbled quietly.

"Oi, octopus, what's wrong?" Irina frowned. "It's just a punch!"

"Exactly", Karasuma got up. "You didn't need to jump all the way to here."

"No. It's not just a punch", Korosensei sweated as he looked at Karma. His chin was held high as he moved his right hand, still in a fist, up in the air, as if he was about to throw something he was keeping in his fist. "His fist is full of anti-me BBs! He tried to make me eat them!"

The students gasped as Karma threw the anti-sensei BBs he was hiding in his hand, straight towards Korosensei. The octopus barely managed to dodge each one of them, looking at Karma in horror, just like the rest. Karma continued to look at Korosensei with those horrifying eyes of his, otherwise quite expressionless. "I told you already. Stay down where you should be and never voice your opinions to me."

Korosensei had never felt horrified of his students. There was a first time to everything, right?

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa mumbled. "What in the...?"

"Karma", Karasuma frowned. "Stop this. I don't know what got into you..."

" _Stop_ this?" Karma frowned this time around. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Karma, ordering others around like this is not nice", Korosensei said, getting over his fear, thanks to Karasuma.

"I'm absolute", Karma said, his chin held high. "Whoever disobeys me will be punished."

 _What on Earth happened?!_ Nagisa thought as he looked at Karma. The boy was acting nothing like himself. Not to mention his eyes suddenly changed color!

Something clicked in Nagisa's head at that moment, at that thought.

 _"_ _This came pretty quickly, too", Karma admitted. "You have time to think about whether you want to see her or not."_

 _Nagisa was quiet for a while before nodding. He then smiled pretty widely. "You're somehow different today."_

 _"_ _I am?" Karma blinked._

 _"_ _Yeah. You're more like when I call you when you're at home", Nagisa said. "That gentle and more mannered person you're at home."_

 _"_ _Aah..." Karma blinked again. He seemed to ponder it for a moment and he even turned his head away from Nagisa as he thought. Apparently Nagisa's gaze drilling into his head was a bit too much even as the boy thought. Then, Karma finally turned to look forward, his eyes somehow different from a moment ago. Nagisa couldn't quite put his finger into_ why _, though. "Don't get used to it, okay?"_

Nagisa had not realized, not until now. Karma's eyes... they changed color back then, too. He hadn't given it much thought, he hadn't really realized that when Karma and he met up that morning, both of Karma's eyes were red. After he turned to look forward again, when Nagisa realized something had changed, they were their usual golden again. But... why? How? Was it a trick of light? No, there was no way. Karma's eyes changing colors had something to do with his personality change. The red-eyed Karma had been gentle, much more so than the golden-eyed. This, this heterochromatic being was even worse than those two!

"Karma-kun..." Korosensei started, but before he could say anything more, Karma was at an arm's reach. The boy's hand was drawn back, this time he was aiming at Karasuma. The ex-soldier got ready to defend himself as Karma's fist came closer to his face...

… before a big hand stopped Karma's fist. Karasuma, Korosensei, Irina and the students' eyes widened in shock and surprise, Karma's from recognition. The boy glared at the giant that owned the hand that right now, was gripping his fist painfully. "You...!"

"I'm sorry, Karma", he barely heard from behind him before he felt pain from his nape as someone hit him and his world went black.

Murasakibara Atsushi caught Karma's falling body and turned to his friend since junior high, who stood behind Karma. The man had a sad look on his face as he looked at Karma. Atsushi hoisted the boy onto his shoulder, ready to carry him. "Aka-chin?"

"Let's go, Atsushi", Akashi Seijuro turned to where Asano Gakuho stood, the chairman's eyes wide. He felt like beating the man, letting Bokushi out and allowing him to give the man a cruel beating. However, he was an adult man with a reputation. _I will slowly destroy you, Asano Gakuho, for this!_

"Wait a minute", Korosensei suddenly stood in front of Seijuro and Atsushi. Atsushi looked at the octopus with boredom, like he saw things like these daily. He didn't, but that was his nature. He was still, even though he was an adult, almost like a baby when it came to anything. Anything else than basketball, really. Seijuro, on the other hand, looked at Korosensei with the same eyes he looked at the other company heads. Not judging and disregarding, but not accepting and friendly, either. Korosensei felt a bit unnerved in front of them. "He is my student."

"I'm aware of the fact", Seijuro stated.

"You can't just come here, knock him unconscious and leave", Irina frowned.

"You're telling _me_ what I'm allowed to do and what I'm not?" Seijuro growled.

"Aka-chin, you're going psycho", Atsushi said in a bored tone.

"Atsushi, I'm not planning on letting Bokushi out", Seijuro promised. "Yet."

"Aka-chin is scary", Atsushi said.

"A-Ano..." Nagisa and the rest of the students had walked closer. Seijuro turned to look at him, blinking as he saw the boy. How... surprising. Karma had never mentioned Kuroko Nagisa was his classmate. Oh, but wait, no one ever told Karma that Nagisa was Tetsuya's son, right?

"Where are you going to take Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, looking at Seijuro in the eye. The redhead had to admit, he wasn't all that surprised. Not many were capable of looking him in the eye like that, but Tetsuya had always been one of those people. His son being the same wasn't surprising at all.

"Are you a friend of Karu-chin's?" Atsushi asked, glancing over his shoulder at the little blue-haired boy. He shared so many similarities with a certain shadow that Atsushi couldn't help but be curious. Judging by the look in Seijuro's eyes, the man was just as curious.

"He's my best friend", Nagisa's eyes narrowed lightly. Just like Tetsuya's would, if he was asked such a question by people like them who just came around and knocked his best friend unconscious.

"Don't worry", Seijuro smiled gently. He still held the authoritative air around him, but it held a gentle aura in it as well. "We will not hurt him."

"How can we be sure?" Isogai frowned.

"I wouldn't gain anything of hurting him", Seijuro stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I came here to retrieve Karma from his own wish."

"E-Eh?" Irina blinked.

"From his own wish?" Korosensei looked just as shocked as the rest.

"What you just saw happening isn't unusual", Seijuro stated. "Karma can feel when that happens. He called me during lunch break and shared me with the knowledge that he would snap like that. He asked me to come and get him before it happens, but it seems like we were a tad bit late."

"Aka-chin's chauffeurs are slow", Atsushi mumbled.

"Who are you, then?" Nagisa asked. Seijuro smiled to him and walked over, patting the boy's head. Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise and shock, as did everyone else's.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kuroko Nagisa."

Seijuro turned around, to his giant of a friend, beckoning for him to follow. "Atsushi, let's go. I need to call Shintaro on the way back."

"Hai~!" Atsushi walked behind Seijuro as the man walked towards the path that led down from the hill with long strides. He momentarily paused by Gakuho and gave him a sideways glare. "I will never understand the reason for Class 3-E, I know that much. If you need it that much, make it stand somewhere else. You're endangering people's lives with this."

With that, Seijuro kept on walking, Atsushi following him while still holding the unconscious Karma on his shoulder. The two easily disappeared out of sight, making their way down the hill like they did it every day. Hell, even the students didn't get down with the same gracefulness and familiarity these two did.

"What... who was he?" Maehara asked, looking after the trio that disappeared from their sights.

"Chairman, you must know", Irina looked at Gakuho. "Who was he and why did he take Karma with him?"

"To be honest, even I didn't know before just a while ago", Gakuho admitted. "He came to my office, ordering to get directions here."

"Why?" Korosensei asked.

"Because he was here to get Karma", Gakuho stated. "He even had medical papers stating that he was allowed to excuse Karma from school if he saw it was needed."

"Who was he, though?" Terasaka asked, frowning. Someone had just technically kidnapped one of their classmates, damn it!

"Akashi Seijuro", Karasuma stated. As everyone turned to him with wide eyes, Karasuma gulped. "That was Akashi Seijuro, owner of Akashi Corporation, in real flesh. But why does he know Karma-kun?"

"That, even I don't know", Gakuho admitted. "Even if I knew, I unfortunately don't have any rights to give information of my students even to the teachers, without their content."

"Understandable", Karasuma admitted.

Nagisa looked to where Seijuro had disappeared. That was… Akashi Seijuro. But… What did he mean with those words of his? Was there still something he didn't know?

 _"_ _You'll find out soon enough, Kuroko Nagisa."_

 **Well, that was a little surprising.**

 **I'm pretty sure you guys must realize what is going on, and I apologize, I actually have no idea what having a multi-personality disorder is like. I have tried my best and done some research on the subject, though, and I have read some stories with worse depictions of it. I hope that it will be enough to satisfy you guys.  
**

 **On that note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, first of all. The ones who did share their opinion about how often I should update, said that they were fine with every 5 days, but that they liked daily updates. As such, I will be updating faster than every 5 days, though not daily. I will try to update every 2-3 days. This is not only due to your opinions, though, but because I myself am a very impatient person and I just want to get the chapters out. I wanted an opinion, though, because if many readers were against it, then there would be no point in updating faster. I'm glad that you guys like this story so much that you want faster updates, though :)**

 **Second of all, I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. And, yes, I'm sorry that Nagisa still isn't meeting Tetsuya here. Though, I promise you, that meeting will be on the next chapter.**

 **To answer your question, TheRealRedDevil, including the prologue and epilogue, there are 37 chapters. And now I'm wondering how did I manage to finish this at all.**

 **Thanks to DJ Candy, by the way, for that little explanation about DID. Although it was pretty much the same that I had found out through my research, there were some things that I didn't know. Oh, and to answer that question about Karma knowing everyone in the KnB universe, well, he at least knows the characters who are close to Seijuro and at least some who were close to the other members of GoM.**

 **Now, on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

When Karma woke up, there was pain. His right hand was searing with pain. He looked at the ceiling above him, recognizing it as his bedroom's ceiling. He was in his own, fluffy bed. And damn, his hand really hurt.

With what little strength he had left, Karma brought his right hand up in front of his face. His whole hand was swollen and bruised. Karma wondered why, for a moment, before it all came down to him. What had happened before he had been knocked out.

Karma gave a growl that was annoyed, pained and ashamed at the same time. He rolled over, pushing his face into the pillows. As if he was trying to suffocate himself. Maybe he was.

He heard the door open. He feebly looked up, seeing Midorima Shintaro and Seijuro walk in in all of their glory. Shintaro was wearing a doctor's coat, which must mean that Seijuro bothered him in the middle of his shift to get him to check Karma's hand. Seijuro never felt ashamed for doing that and in the end, everyone was fussing over Karma anyways. If Karma just said the word, he would be moved to a hospital and all other patients would be thrown out, just because he had wished so. Oh, the power of his family name.

"Karma, can you sit up?" Shintaro asked as he sat on the chair besides Karma's bed, something Karma had never found in himself to move. When he had been little and he couldn't sleep or he was sick or something, Seijuro would sit there and stay until he fell asleep. At least, when Karma was a bit too old to be cuddling with Seijuro. Before that, Seijuro always laid down with Karma until he fell asleep. After that, all the way to this day, Seijuro had been sitting on the chair, just keeping him company when he was sick.

Karma used his left hand to push himself up into a sitting position as Shintaro placed his kit on the nightstand. He moved to lean against the headboard and turned to look at Seijuro, whose jaw was tense. That was not a good sign, he knew as much.

Shintaro took a hold of his wrist and brought the hand for inspection. The touch was gentle enough to not hurt him yet firm enough to not make it easy to yank away. Not that Karma would, in this situation.

Shintaro didn't need to inspect the hand for long before he knew what was wrong. It was exactly what Seijuro and Karma thought it was. "Broken. Atsushi really needs to learn to control his strength."

"I can't blame him", Karma admitted. "I was kind of crazy back there."

"Not nearly as crazy as you've been", Seijuro pointed out. "I've seen you, several times, in a crazier condition."

"Still", Karma looked down at his lap as Shintaro started to put a bandage around the hand. "This is all I have now. Karma, you're not allowed to use your right hand for anything, okay?"

"Hai", Karma nodded feebly. Seijuro sat on the edge of the bed, taking Karma's left hand into his own. "No one got hurt. You know that."

"Still", Karma gritted his teeth. "How am I supposed to look at them now? They're probably afraid of me as it is, not to mention this..."

"It really would help if you had more trust, Karma", Shintaro pushed up his glasses. "More trust in your friends."

"Uncle Shintaro, you have to admit that this is not something that is overcome with even a remotely big trust between friends", Karma pointed out. "Even you and the rest became wary of Dad when he turned psycho."

"Bokushi", Seijuro corrected.

"True", Shintaro admitted, both he and Karma ignoring Seijuro. "But we weren't exactly friends."

"Tetsuya and Uncle Daiki."

"You got me there", Shintaro admitted. "But their friendship..."

"Was broken because Uncle Daiki thought too much of himself", Karma stated. "I've heard the stories so many times. I know how things went down in your youth."

"Shintaro, how long do you think it will take for Karma's hand to heal?" Seijuro asked, changing the subject before it could turn any worse.

Shintaro frowned and looked at the hand. "Two weeks, at most. Don't strain it or move it and it might be less."

"Thank you, Shintaro. Sorry for bothering you in the middle of your shift", Seijuro nodded to the man.

"As long as it's about Karma or you, I don't mind", Shintaro sighed. "At least I will get away from Kazunari for a while."

"You say that, but you really love him", Seijuro chuckled and shook his head. As Shintaro looked at him with a shocked look, the man motioned for the door. "The butler will guide you out, if you need help."

"I don't, thank you very much", Shintaro sighed and then glanced at Karma. "Remember. Don't use your hand for anything at all, okay?"

"I won't", Karma promised. With a nod, Shintaro left the room, leaving the father and son alone.

They were quiet. Karma just sat there, his hand bandaged, looking down at his lap. Seijuro sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Karma.

"Karma..." the boy looked up at his father. The man looked at him with fondness and worry. "How do you want to go from now on?"

"What do you mean, Dad?" Karma asked, blinking. He was confused by the question.

"Do you want to continue going to Kunugigaoka even after this?" Seijuro asked. "Or do you want something else?"

The question hit Karma like a ton of bricks. Indeed, what did he want to do? Going to Kunugigaoka would be fun, but with no friends and his classmates looking at him in fear... He was even scared to think of it. But transferring now would perk up the curiosity in his new school and he'd be popular in a day. He didn't want to be home schooled either. It just wasn't his thing and his father didn't want him to be home schooled, wanting him to go out and socialize above all, despite his condition.

"I... I don't know", Karma brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, tears coming out of his eyes. "I really don't know."

Seijuro hugged him and comforted him as he cried there. "It's alright... You have time to think... You don't need to choose anything now..."

Karma always felt safe when he was held by his father. Maybe it was the power of the last name that made that. Maybe it was how Seijuro could understand him better than anyone due to their shared yet very different conditions. Maybe it was just the fact that the man knew how to be a good father, having had a bad father himself. Either way, Karma felt safe.

"Dad..." Karma bit his lip. "Can you excuse me from school for now?"

Seijuro would give Karma whatever he wanted. The boy wasn't the type to skip school without a reason. Others may say that Karma was a delinquent, but they didn't know this side of Karma. The one that controlled the actions of the delinquent. If Karma had truly been a delinquent, he wouldn't have gone to school at all. But Karma went and only skipped some classes. But this Karma would never skip school intentionally, not without a very good reason. Had Karma been different and not crying right now, Seijuro would have probably answered differently from how he answered now.

"For as long as you need."

 **This was originally part of the chapter where Nagisa met Tetsuya, but then that chapter got a bit too long... I had to separate this into its own chapter and then split the next chapter into two, as well. Again, I'm sorry that it's kind of short.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**And finally! Nagisa meets Tetsuya!  
**

 **Also, I do think that Karma should have more trust in his classmates. However, as was written in the prologue, Karma has had his condition for a _long_ time by now. Ever since he was a little kid. As such, similar situations must have happened during elementary school. And, honestly, I can only imagine what that would be like. Middle school can be terrible if you end up as a victim for bullying, but sometimes, elementary school kids are even _worse_. If you scare one group of your classmates and they go and tell the rest of the school about it, at least middle school students are more mature about it and decide by themselves, if they believe and/or are scared of you. But when I think of my own elementary school class... Yeah, that was not how it worked. No, there was only one opinion in class that everyone followed (I mean, I was bullied in elementary school by a classmate, and as I was, there was the local opinion that I was not good enough to hang out with, or something... Which kind of took a different turn in middle school, and I had quite a few friends, even old classmates.). As such, it isn't really that Karma doesn't trust his classmates, he's just seen the same scenario work out the same way one too many times, which is why, even if he does trust his classmates, it's just not that easy to go back and be the way he usually is. But there will be more explanation about this in future chapters (I think... I have a memory of writing _something_ about this, at least...), though it might not go into detail.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

 _Karma-kun didn't come to school today_ , Nagisa thought as he walked down the hill.

Yesterday, after PE and the whole Karma-fiasco, they had resumed studying. None of them really could, though, worried for what had happened to Karma. Nagisa had tried calling him several times, but no one had answered. Even though Korosensei and Irina taught them, even they were a bit off of it, obviously worried for the redhead. After school, Sugino had come to Nagisa's and helped him pack his stuff. His mother hadn't cared really, acting as though neither of them existed. It seemed awfully easy for her to act like that. So easy that it had made Nagisa worried. Not nearly as worried as he was of Karma, though. Something was definitely up and the rest knew it, too. No one in Class 3-E thought that Karma had done that willingly. Something else had controlled him just then.

They had thought about asking Karma about it all today, but the boy hadn't appeared to school at all. Once again, many calls were made. They ended just like yesterday, with no one answering. It made everyone, even Korosensei, Karasuma and Irina, all the more worried. What was wrong with the boy? Why wouldn't he come to school? Was he sick? Couldn't he really come to school for whatever happened yesterday?

Nagisa couldn't help but be worried for his friend. Even if he had to move to his father's today, it didn't seem like a big deal now that he knew something was wrong with Karma. It just... it just didn't matter anymore, going to his father's. Karma was that much more important. Plus, he had been acting weird all day yesterday. There were signs that he was easier to anger, as seen during the morning when his handwriting was thought to be shitty. Karma himself had obviously known he would go crazy. That was why he refused to change to his PE uniform. That was why he refused to join. Had Karasuma and Korosensei talking to him maybe caused him to actually go crazy like that?

Maybe... Maybe Karma was still crazy like that?

 _Don't think like that. Be positive, positive!_ Nagisa ordered himself as he made his way towards his mother's house. No more his home. His home was going to be elsewhere, from now on.

As he arrived to the house, there was an unfamiliar car at the front. Nagisa walked inside the house, placing the key onto the table in the hallway. He wouldn't be needing it anymore after this.

The atmosphere inside was, well, tense, to say the least. He began to realize, for the first time he actually understood, that his parents couldn't stand each other. Not a bit, it seemed.

"Nagisa, you're back", Hiromi stated from the living room. Nagisa nervously walked to the doorway, glancing at his mother. He turned to the other person in the room, a man with light blue hair and light blue eyes. Just like his own. Now that he thought of it, it was a miracle he hadn't realized earlier. Hiromi and Takashi both had dark hair and eyes, how come he didn't realize it earlier? This actually explained a lot.

"Nagisa", the man, Kuroko Tetsuya, smiled to him. Nagisa smiled back, in a similar way to his. Gosh, he looked a lot like his father. He could have gone from a mini-version. "Dad."

"Nagisa's bags are already in your car, no?" Hiromi asked, biting her lip. She obviously wanted to get away from this man as quickly as possible.

"Yes, they are", Tetsuya nodded. "You don't have anything to say to him? Not even a sorry or a goodbye?"

"Why should I apologize?" Hiromi frowned. Nagisa bit his lip at that. What should she apologize for? She really didn't realize what she had done wrong? How she had controlled his life up until now?

"Hiromi..." Tetsuya sighed as he got up. "You're the biggest mistake of my life. However, even from that came something good, and that's Nagisa. Please, don't bother him again."

"He's my son as well as yours", Hiromi glared. Tetsuya sighed once more and shook his head. "Trust me, Hiromi. Nagisa will have a better life with me than with you."

"Shall we go, Nagisa?" Tetsuya asked as he walked over to Nagisa. Nagisa nodded before pointing towards the stairs. "I'll just get some of my school books and stuff from upstairs."

"Sure", Tetsuya smiled as Nagisa moved up the stairs. He went to his room and took some of his school books, stuffing them into his school bag. He was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. He looked at it, only to see a picture of him and Hiromi. He didn't even remember having that.

He walked over to the picture and took it in his hands. He then ripped it apart and checked the room once more. There was really nothing personal here anymore. He had packed everything the night before. Thus, after making sure he wasn't leaving anything important behind, Nagisa turned back to the door and went out, jumping down the stairs. Downstairs, Tetsuya was standing by the door and Hiromi was standing by the doorway to living room. She was glaring at him, but he was just standing there, expressionless. Maybe he thought Hiromi was being childish?

"Dad, I'm ready to go", Nagisa smiled as he came to the doorway. He put on his shoes as Tetsuya nodded, glancing at Hiromi once more. "We'll leave now."

"Good", Hiromi stated. "Never come into my sight again, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I wouldn't even dream of it", Tetsuya said as he opened the door, letting Nagisa out first. Nagisa got out as quickly as he could and Tetsuya followed just a step behind, closing the door behind him. He then motioned for the car. "Let's go home now."

"Yeah", Nagisa nodded as they walked over to the car. Tetsuya opened the doors and went to the driver's seat, Nagisa sitting on the seat beside him. He put his school bag onto the floor of the car as Tetsuya started the car. They pulled away from Hiromi's house in silence and drove for a while, without neither saying a word. They were quite awkward for a while before Nagisa spoke up. "Umm, Dad?"

"Yes?" Tetsuya asked, glancing at Nagisa as the boy looked at him.

"Umm, mother said you live far away for me to need to transfer. But, a friend of mine apparently lives even further away, so..." Nagisa chewed his lower lip. How was he supposed to say it aloud? He hadn't really thought about it, to be honest.

"I wasn't going to make you transfer", Tetsuya admitted. At Nagisa's surprised look, he elaborated. "I decided to only do that if you wanted to transfer out of Kunugigaoka. You don't want to, so I won't do anything about it."

Nagisa looked at him before smiling happily. "Thanks."

"Do you have friends there? I heard it's a very strict school..." Tetsuya voiced his worries aloud, something he didn't often do. Many had complained to him about it, especially his friends from junior high. Oh, and Taiga. And Riko. And everyone in Seirin. Well, almost all of his friends had complained about his unwillingness to voice out his worries at some point in time.

"Yeah, I do, in fact", Nagisa smiled. "My class, Class 3-E, you see. We're all friends there, because we're all kind of shut off from the rest of the students..."

"Ah, I see. That's why Hiromi must have wanted you out of there", Tetsuya nodded. "She must not have liked you being in Class 3-E."

"You know Class 3-E?" Nagisa blinked.

Tetsuya nodded. "I do, in fact. Some of my friends' relatives go to Kunugigaoka, you see."

"Ah, really?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter", Tetsuya smiled a bit. "As long as you're having fun there, I don't care what class you're in."

"Most parents wouldn't say that..." Nagisa admitted quietly.

"I suppose so. But I know a person who was raised to be perfect", Tetsuya sighed. "That... didn't end well."

"Did he...?" Nagisa bit his lip. Was he even supposed to ask?

"He's alive, don't worry", Tetsuya chuckled a bit, realizing he had made his son feel bad for even saying what he did. "He was just raised to be the very best and perfect ever since he was born. During junior high, he just lost it when he realized he was about to lose that title. He was afraid of what his father would say, so he just snapped."

"Just snapped?" Nagisa was really interested now.

"Yes. One could say he has split personality. We, me and my friends, have given that other personality a loving nickname", Tetsuya chuckled a bit. "We call him Absolute Bitch."

 _"_ _I'm absolute. Whoever disobeys me will be punished."_

"Where did you even get that nickname?" Nagisa asked, though he had to chuckle at it. Even as his mind was playing a memory he'd rather forget, but at the same time not.

"He said he was absolute. Whoever disobeys will be punished", Tetsuya smiled. "I disobeyed several times, yet I still don't know where that punishment is."

"Even if the ones disobeying were his parents?" Nagisa asked. Because, didn't "whoever" include one's parents as well?

"Hmm... I don't remember him saying that, but Ryota-kun and Shintaro-kun have mentioned that", Tetsuya nodded in though. "I don't think he really would, though."

"Huh", Nagisa thought for a moment before looking at Tetsuya again. "I really know nothing about you. Mother wouldn't tell."

"Understandable. She hates me", Tetsuya sighed. "I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you, in your childhood."

"It's okay", Nagisa smiled. "You tried your best. You even got my custody now. It's more than enough."

"I still feel guilty, though", Tetsuya sighed. "I really hope that you wouldn't need to worry about Hiromi again. You shouldn't be forced to live as she wants you to."

"Mm", Nagisa hummed. "I don't think I want to worry about that anymore, either."

"But, something about me, huh?" Tetsuya seemed to think for a while. "Well, I'm a kindergarten teacher. I went to Teiko Junior High and later to Seirin High. I've played basketball ever since fifth grade and I still continue to play, nowadays just as a hobby, though."

"What's your favorite food?" Nagisa asked. A glint appeared into Tetsuya's eyes at the mention of that. "Vanilla milkshakes, actually."

Nagisa blinked before chuckling. "Like father like son, huh?"

"You too?" Tetsuya didn't seem all that surprised by the revelation.

"Yeah. My favorite color is red, I suppose", Nagisa admitted.

"Red huh? So is mine. Any specific reason for that color?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well..." Nagisa wondered. Other than Karma's hair being red? Other than when he was gentle, he had red eyes? Wow, what was he even thinking about? "I really don't know..."

"I suppose I don't know, either", Tetsuya admitted. He then turned to a parking lot, finding a space where he could park. Both he and Nagisa got up, taking the boy's bags. There wasn't really much personal possessions Nagisa had, other than his clothes. Tetsuya had a spare bed around for some reason (Nagisa later found out that it was there from the time when the man was Kagami Taiga's roommate around the time when Nagisa was a little kid, but it had never really left the place with the man.), so Nagisa didn't need to take any of his furniture with him, either. Tetsuya seemed to have everything ready for Nagisa. All he needed to bring was his personal possessions.

Tetsuya led the way to the apartment building. Their apartment was in the second floor, so they walked up the stairs. Tetsuya showed Nagisa the way to their apartment, which was number 211.

Upon entering the apartment, Nagisa gasped silently. It was bigger than he expected it to be. There was a small hallway from the door that led to the big living room. From there, there was another hallway that had several doors along the way, apparently to bedrooms and a bathroom. The kitchen was technically with the living room, so one could see from the living room as to what was happening in the kitchen.

"Wow..." Nagisa looked around. Tetsuya smiled as he looked at him, glad that the boy liked the place. It would be his home from now on, after all.

"Come, I'll show you to your room", Tetsuya walked to the hallway leading away from the living room. Nagisa followed him with the rest of his bags as Tetsuya carried some. They came to the second door from the living room and Tetsuya pushed the door open, allowing Nagisa inside. The boy went inside, looking around.

The room was pretty simple as it was. There was a bed in the left corner of the room, a window on the opposite wall with simple white curtains. Besides the bed was a nightstand and on the right corner of the room was a desk. On the left side of the room, there was a door. On the right, besides the desk, was a small bookshelf. The walls were a light shade of blue and on the floor, there was a dark blue carpet. That was not the only thing in the room, though, and Nagisa was a bit shocked to see a big black-white dog laying on the mat. As he had come inside, it had raised its head and looked at him with eyes oddly alike his and Tetsuya's own eyes.

"Ah, Nigou", Tetsuya glanced at Nagisa. "You don't mind dogs, right?"

"Uh, no, I don't", Nagisa said. "I've just never had a pet..."

"Well, now you do", Tetsuya set down the bags and walked over to Nigou, motioning for it to get up. It did, walking over to Nagisa just after Tetsuya motioned it to. Nagisa allowed him to smell his hand before patting the dog. Tetsuya smiled to them. "His name is Nigou. He's kind of old already, but still very much like a puppy."

"Really? Has he lived with you for a long time?" Nagisa asked. Tetsuya nodded. "Very, very long."

 **(I know that technically, Nigou shouldn't be alive at the time this fanfiction takes place. Dog's live approximately 15 years and this fanfiction taken place at least 20 years after KnB ended. Thus, Nigou shouldn't be alive (He could, of course, be alive, but really old.), but let's act like he's younger (Or that he's actually immortal, I don't really care. I'm not planning on killing Nigou anyways.).)**

"Hi Nigou", Nagisa smiled. "I'm Nagisa."

Nigou barked happily and then nuzzled against Nagisa's hand. The boy giggled and crouched down. Nigou placed his head onto Nagisa's shoulder as the boy hugged him. Tetsuya walked over to them and patted Nigou's head.

"I think we should help Nagisa put his stuff down, no?" Tetsuya asked. Nagisa let go of Nigou and the dog barked happily before walking to one of the bags Tetsuya had put on the floor, starting to drag it to the mat. Nagisa giggled and glanced at the door on the left. "What's that?"

"Ah, it's a closet", Tetsuya walked over to the door and opened it to show Nagisa. Nagisa looked into the walk-in closet in slight awe. He never had such in his previous home!

With that, Nagisa and Tetsuya started unpacking, with slight help from Nigou. Nagisa learned that the dog was incredibly well-taught and that it listened to him just as easily as it listened to Tetsuya.

Soon enough, Nagisa looked at the room once more. Now, his school books were neatly arranged on the desk, his books and some other stuff were on the bookshelf, his favorite lamp was on the nightstand and all in all, the room had more personality now. All of his clothes were in the closet now, except the ones he wore right now. He didn't want to spend all day in his school uniform, so he had changed when he unpacked.

"It looks a lot better", Tetsuya admitted. Nagisa nodded. "It does."

Nigou happily barked his agreement.

"I'll show you around", Tetsuya walked outside and walked further into the hallway. There was a door at the end of it and Tetsuya opened it as Nagisa followed him. "Here is the bathroom."

Nagisa nodded. Tetsuya showed Nagisa where Tetsuya's own room was, which was the one opposite of Nagisa's own. There was also a guest bedroom besides Nagisa's room, one that was smaller than Nagisa's room thanks to the boy's walk-in closet. There was also a closet for cleaning supplies. The kitchen was pretty big and had a table for four in it. In the living room, one side had a TV and a couch further away from it, leaving room to play with a game consoles between the TV and the couch. Nagisa glanced at the games that stood beside the TV, wondering what games they were. The other side of the living room was sort of a dining area for a bigger group, with a traditional Japanese table. It was big and could hold a lot of people around it. Nagisa could almost bet he could have a party with the whole Class 3-E and they could all sit around the table. There were no chairs around the table, but the table was so low that they wouldn't be any good either. There was an armchair by the couch and a bookshelf on the side with various books there and even movies. What got Nagisa interested, though, were the pictures and the trophies the bookshelf held.

He walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the trophies first. There were several. There were medals, most gold medals, as well as big and small trophies. As Nagisa looked at them closer, he realized they were all from basketball tournaments. Nagisa then began to realize that his father was a really good basketball player, if he and his team were capable of winning in so many tournaments. He saw only a few silver medals and one bronze. Mostly, though, the medals were golden in color.

Nagisa then turned to the pictures. Each of them were framed as they sat on the bookshelf, each having its own story behind it. Some were of Tetsuya and Nigou, in some there were Tetsuya with apparently his friends, Nagisa supposed. The big redhead and the dark-skinned blue-haired man were often accompanying him, as well as the blonde, it seemed. There were some pictures in which Tetsuya looked like he was still in high school and his face was rather expressionless. He was with his teammates, Nagisa supposed, as the boys had the same uniform. The girl with them was either their manager or coach (Hey, Nagisa wasn't against girls being coaches. There was nothing wrong in it.). Then there were those pictures where Tetsuya seemed to be in middle school. The dark-skinned blue-haired boy appeared in those pictures, too, as did the blonde. The big redhead was only in the pictures starting from high school. Those two had met Tetsuya in middle school, it seemed. But along with those, there were many others. Unfamiliar faces, one face that Nagisa couldn't help but think looked a lot like Karasuma. He briefly wondered if his teacher was related to this boy with a strict face. Only briefly, though, as he saw two pictures that especially made him wonder just who Tetsuya's friends were.

The other picture was definitely from middle school. The boys looked that young. Tetsuya was there, the blonde was there, the dark blue-haired boy was there, there was a boy with green hair and glasses and a girl with long pink hair, but the last two around made Nagisa blink and swallow. Besides the green-haired boy, there was a boy with red hair and red eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. There was also a giant there with purple hair. The same people were in the other picture, apparently taken in high school. The group looked more like a group of friends, though, rather than a group of strangers put into the same frame. Their hairs were longer (Except the redhead's, his hair was a lot shorter.), but otherwise, nothing had really changed in them, besides their features becoming manlier. However, Nagisa could still recognize the redhead and the purple-haired man.

 _Akashi Seijuro..._ Nagisa thought. _But who is this other guy?_

"I see you found those photos", Tetsuya walked over to him. He took the picture frame which held the picture of his friends from high school in it, looking at it fondly. "We've been friends since middle school. I met the rest on my first year, but Ryota-kun joined us on our second year."

"Are they still your friends?" Nagisa asked. Tetsuya nodded. "Yeah. The ganguro there is Aomine Daiki. He's a professional basketball player, as is Kagami Taiga. Taiga-kun is in that picture." Tetsuya pointed at a picture of himself and the big redhead, apparently eating at some fast-food restaurant. Tetsuya then pointed at the blonde in the picture he was holding. "He's Kise Ryota, model and actor. He's played basketball since middle school and still plays, as a hobby, though."

"The girl is Momoi Satsuki, Daiki-kun's childhood friend", Tetsuya sighed. "Around that time, she had a huge crush on me."

"Really?" Nagisa asked. Tetsuya nodded. "I once gave her a popsicle stick that had a prize. She fell for me."

"That's..." Nagisa chuckled nervously. Could someone actually fall in love with another person for something like that?

"No matter what anyone said, she wouldn't listen", Tetsuya sighed and pointed at the green-haired one next. "Midorima Shintaro. Nowadays he's a doctor. I and he didn't really get along, but we're in better terms now."

"That's Murasakibara Atsushi", Tetsuya turned to the purple-haired one, the one who Nagisa wanted to hear about. "He's like a baby when it comes to anything other than basketball. He owns a bakery, though. I'm not really sure how he manages it. Anyways, he always ate sweets, so maybe his passion helps him keep it up."

"He looks really strong", Nagisa stated.

"He is", Tetsuya admitted. "First year in high school, Winter Cup basketball tournament. Yosen vs Seirin. The game had to be delayed because he broke the whole basket."

"He what?" Nagisa blinked in shock.

"Broke it. Had someone been under it, they would've been crushed", Tetsuya sighed. "In the end, Seirin won the game, though. Still, Atsushi-kun is strong. With the mind of a baby, I'm surprised he hasn't accidentally killed anyone with his brute strength."

"What about him?" Nagisa asked. "The last one."

"Akashi Seijuro", Tetsuya stated. Nagisa blinked as he heard that. There was a strange fondness in Tetsuya's voice. He looked fond, too, as he looked at the redhead in the picture. "A good friend and my mentor during my time in middle school. He helped me get your custody, too."

"Are you and him...?" Nagisa bit his lip, wondering how to say it. "Are you together, or, you know, something...?"

Tetsuya turned to him, looking at him for a while before smiling. "I'm not quite sure myself at this point. Sei-kun said something along the lines that we should have a break."

"A break? But why?" Nagisa blinked in shock. He had nothing against gay people. He didn't mind if his father was gay, either. If anything, he was worried why Tetsuya and Seijuro would have a break, as Tetsuya had said. They weren't actually breaking up, right? With the way Tetsuya was looking at Seijuro's picture and said his name, it was obvious the man was in love with the redhead. It couldn't be that Seijuro didn't love him, right?!

"He was worried about how you'd take his presence", Tetsuya admitted. "And I quote him, 'Until Nagisa has settled down, I'll allow him to have you all to himself'."

"He was worried how I'd take his presence?" now that was a surprise to Nagisa. To think that Akashi Seijuro himself was worried like that. Moreover, the man was basically allowing him to have some time alone with his own father who he had never met before. In a way, Nagisa understood why Seijuro did that. In a way, he was thankful to the man. But still, they shouldn't take a break of each other for something like this. They could still stay together just fine, even with him around!

"Yes. He also said that you need me right now", Tetsuya placed the picture back into the bookshelf. "You would think that a man like him wouldn't care all that much. He was raised to be perfection and that if he wants something, he gets it. But in the end, he cares more about his family than he even realizes."

"Am I family, too?" Nagisa wondered aloud. He didn't mean to, it just came out.

Tetsuya chuckled before nodding. "In our circles, family is not just those who live under the same roof or who are biologically related."

"Really?" Nagisa blinked. Tetsuya shook his head and turned to walk into the kitchen. "To us, our friends are part of our family. Ryota-kun, Daiki-kun, Taiga-kun, Shintaro-kun, Atsushi-kun, Satsuki-chan, all of them are just as much my family as you and Sei-kun."

For some reason, Nagisa felt a lot better after that. He followed Tetsuya into the kitchen. "Do you think... Do you think they'll like me?"

"Definitely", Tetsuya smiled. "I forgot to tell you, actually."

"What?" Nagisa blinked.

"They didn't really even ask from me, rather they just informed me", Tetsuya sighed. "Ryota-kun, Daiki-kun, Taiga-kun, Shintaro-kun, Atsushi-kun, Sei-kun and his son are coming here tonight. A welcoming party, they said."

"A welcoming party? For me?" Nagisa blinked. Tetsuya nodded and then chuckled. "They're eager to meet you. So eager that I had to book Ryota-kun's schedule full for the rest of the evening so he wouldn't just rush here right now."

"You can do that?" Nagisa asked.

"He always leaves his schedule around anyways", Tetsuya chuckles. "Besides, his manager likes it when his friends play tricks on him. Only Ryota-kun really cares."

"You sound... rather evil", Nagisa laughed a bit. Having spent the last years as Karma's best friend, he was used to evil people.

"Sei-kun's antics get to me", Tetsuya admitted. "Besides, everyone is evil to Ryota-kun. He's too bright sometimes, you see."

"Too annoying?" Nagisa guessed. Tetsuya nodded. Nagisa laughed.

The duo started to make some dinner together before Tetsuya shooed the boy out of the kitchen, stating that since it was his welcoming party, he shouldn't be the one to make the food. Instead, Nagisa found himself sitting on the floor besides the dining table in the living room, patting Nigou as he watched his father cook. The man was a good cook and obviously knew what he was doing.

 **And cut! As I said in the last chapter, this and the next chapter were originally one chapter, but since it got so long, I had to separate them. I thought that this was the best point to cut them apart, so that one chapter isn't too short or too long.**

 **Also, as you might have noticed, Tetsuya has switched to calling everyone with their first names. Yes, this will be the case for most of the KnB characters. Since they have known each other for about 20 or so years, I think that they would have switched to a more familiar way of referring to one another. Especially since they have managed to keep their friendships intact.**

 **(I'm not exactly sure where Absolute Bitch came from.)**

 **By the way, am I the only one who just randomly starts to speak in a different language in the middle of a conversation and expects everyone to understand? Some time ago, I did just that, with one of my friends, and she just looked at me weirdly before laughing when she realized I actually didn't know how to say the same thing in my native language... That was embarrassing.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys in a few more days!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! You know what, I'm not going to keep you guys away from the chapter. I'll say what I have to say afterwards, instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

The doorbell rang. Nagisa turned to the door in slight surprise. Nigou jumped up and walked over to the door, as if to check who it was. Nagisa got up as Tetsuya turned to look towards the door.

Nagisa walked to the door and glanced at Nigou. "Stay." Nigou sat down and stayed rooted to his place as Nagisa opened the door. Outside were the two men from the pictures, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga. Nagisa quickly noted they both had identical rings in their ring fingers. _Are they married?_

"Yo!" Daiki saluted him. "Tetsu's son?"

"Who else could it be?" Taiga glanced at his companion.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Nagisa", Nagisa smiled as he let them in. "Please, come in."

"So polite", Daiki said as he stepped inside. "Just like Tetsu. Yo, Tetsu, me and Taiga are here!"

"I can see you", Tetsuya said from the kitchen from where he was looking at them. Taiga and Daiki turned to look at the man, blinking. "... Since when have you been staring at us like that?"

"Since Nagisa opened the door", Tetsuya sighed. "You would think that after over 20 years of knowing each other, you two would already know what my presence feels like."

"Sorry Tetsu, but you're still the ghost of the 3rd string gym", Daiki chuckled before he spotted Nigou. He patted the dog. "Yo Nigou."

"Gah, Nigou!" Taiga grimaced as he saw the dog. It barked to Taiga, who tried to become one with the wall as they walked to the living room. Nagisa couldn't help but giggle as Daiki and he sat down on the floor, by the dining table.

"Taiga-kun, would you come and help me out? The rest will be here soon, too", Tetsuya said.

"Yeah, sure", Taiga moved as far away from Nigou and went to the kitchen, starting to help Tetsuya out with the dinner. Nagisa quickly realized the man was a good cook, just like Tetsuya seemed to be.

"So, Nagisa..." Daiki said, making Nagisa turn to him. "I'm Aomine Daiki, Tetsu's best friend since junior high. That's Kagami Taiga, my lover and Tetsu's other best friend since high school."

"Nice to meet you both", Nagisa said, glancing at Taiga who nodded to him.

"What school do you go to?" Daiki asked.

"Kunugigaoka Junior High", Nagisa smiled. "I'm in Class 3-E."

"Really?" Daiki blinked. "Do you like it there?"

"Yeah. I have lots of friends there", Nagisa nodded.

"As long as you're having fun there, it's okay", Taiga smiled from the kitchen. "That's the most important thing in life."

"Having fun?" Nagisa chuckled. "Studies are important, too. But you shouldn't really be somewhere where you don't want to be."

"This little guy speaks the truth!" Daiki exclaimed. "Nagisa, call me Uncle Daiki from now on!"

"Uncle Daiki..." Nagisa tested the name. He didn't actually mind calling the man that. "Uncle Taiga?"

"Yeah?" Taiga asked, as if he had been asked a question.

"I think he wondered if he could call you that", Tetsuya helpfully said to one of his best friends. Taiga turned to him before looking back at Nagisa, grinning. "Sure thing you can call me that!"

"So... What did you mean with the ghost of the 3rd string, Uncle Daiki?" Nagisa asked, turning to Daiki. The ganguro grinned before starting to explain. "You know that me and Tetsu went to Teiko, right?"

"Yeah, Dad told me", Nagisa admitted.

"Well, we were also in the basketball club, as can be seen from there", Daiki gestured towards the bookshelf and the trophies, to be exact. "In Teiko, basketball club is divided into strings. 3rd string is the lowest, 2nd string is the middle one and 1st string is the best where all the regulars are. Tetsu started from 3rd string, as weird as it sounds after all these years."

"Dad started from 3rd string?" Nagisa blinked. Daiki nodded. "Yup. He practiced harder than anyone, too, and stayed after practice. But he had such a small presence that no one would see him."

"People used to bump into me because they didn't see me. I used to scare people when I talked to them all of a sudden and they thought I was a ghost", Tetsuya remembered. "I'm glad I've gained more presence over the years."

 _So that's what you meant with that earlier remark_ , Nagisa realized.

"Yeah, so, anyways, no one could see Tetsu, but they heard him dribbling and shooting baskets", Daiki explained. "That's how people in Teiko started to speak of the ghost of the 3rd string gym."

"Daiki-kun came to investigate. He almost shitted his pants", Tetsuya said with a straight face. Daiki looked at him in horror. "You didn't need to mention that!"

"And so, a beautiful friendship began", Taiga sighed. "Which, unfortunately, ended up with these two hating each other by the time they got to high school."

"Really?" Nagisa asked. Daiki looked troubled, but elaborated. "You see, me and the rest of the group were really good in basketball. We were called Kiseki no Sedai."

"Still are", Tetsuya corrected.

"Anyways, there was no one who could beat us. It... It kind of got into our heads", Daiki admitted. "Everyone else but Tetsu, really. It got into my head, especially, and I came way too confident of myself. I didn't really enjoy basketball anymore."

"Thus, they all parted ways after Teiko and promised to fight each other on different sides of the court. They were so damn confident that Tetsuya couldn't handle watching it and instead, he decided to bring them back to what they were before", Taiga helpfully told. "Successfully, we did it and by the time our second year in high school began, Kiseki no Sedai held no ill intentions against each other anymore."

"... Is that when Absolute Bitch emerged?" Nagisa asked, out of curiosity. He didn't really know why, but he just knew Tetsuya had spoken of Seijuro when speaking of Absolute Bitch. Which could only mean that the man had another personality, different from the one Nagisa had witnessed. Even his own words backed it up.

 _"_ _Atsushi, I'm not planning on letting Bokushi out. Yet."_

Bokushi. That's what Seijuro called it. Nagisa couldn't help but wonder why the name was that.

Taiga, Daiki and Tetsuya were quiet for a while as Daiki and Taiga froze. Then, Daiki started laughing. "Tetsu, why are you teaching stuff like that to him?!"

"But that's how we call Bokushi pretty often. You can't deny it", Tetsuya smiled. "He is pretty much an Absolute Bitch."

"Yeah. Disobey and you get hurt", Taiga chuckled nervously. "I definitely don't like Absolute Bitch at all."

"But yeah, Absolute Bitch emerged then", Daiki said after calming down. "Seijuro and Atsushi actually had a one-on-one and Seijuro was about to lose. The guy just snapped at the thought and bam, another personality took over."

"Did that personality leave as you brought him back to normal?" Nagisa couldn't help but ask as he turned to Taiga and Tetsuya. They looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. "It didn't really leave. It sleeps in the back of Sei-kun's head, ready to come out if wanted."

"Thankfully it won't take full control, though", Daiki sighed. "Seijuro has full control over Absolute Bitch's, or Bokushi's, actions."

"Why is it called Bokushi?" Nagisa asked.

"Because not only do Seijuro's eyes change color, but his speech also changes", Daiki explained. "He starts to refer to himself with 'Boku' instead of 'Ore'. Thus, the real Seijuro is referred to as Oreshi and the other Seijuro as Bokushi, if we ever speak of them."

"His eyes change color?" Nagisa blinked. Could it have something to do with Karma?!

"Yeah. His left eye turns golden", Taiga explained. "Creepy sight when you see it."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Nagisa was about to get up and get it, but Daiki was faster and pushed him down. As he walked over to the door, he grinned over his shoulder to the boy. "You just sit there tightly, okay?"

Nagisa really wasn't able to refuse that.

As the door opened, a wailing blonde rushed pass Daiki, ignoring the man. "Tetsuyacchi, it was really mean to book my schedule full!"

"I did it for Nagisa's sake", Tetsuya said. "I didn't want you to be around and glomping him any earlier."

"So mean!" Kise Ryota cried before turning to Nagisa. This time, the man had a smile on his face. "Nagisa, right? I'm Kise Ryota!"

"Nice to meet you", Nagisa smiled as Daiki came back to them, sitting on the floor with them. "Oi, Ryota, you're getting the door next time."

"Eeh, why?" Ryota asked.

"Because I got it now", Daiki stated. Ryota pouted, but then turned to Nagisa with a grin. "You look a lot like Tetsuyacchi, Nagisacchi!"

"Nagisacchi...?" Nagisa gaped.

"He calls everyone like that. Just ignore it", Daiki waved his hand. "Anyways, where were we..."

"Have you told who all are coming?" Ryota asked, directing the question to Tetsuya. The man nodded. "I did tell who all are coming."

"I was wondering..." Nagisa looked towards the bookshelf. "Most of the medals there are golden, but some are silver and one is bronze. Was your team that good?"

"Well, in middle school, it was certain we'd get out on top and receive gold medals", Tetsuya admitted. "But once I entered high school, it wasn't that certain anymore."

"Seirin High was a new school, so they only had first and second years on our first year", Daiki admitted. "They didn't make it in the Interhigh, but when Winter Cup came, they took the gold medals."

"From there on out, it was really just a friendly battle between the members of Kiseki no Sedai and their teams", Taiga admitted.

"Yeah. On the next year's Interhigh, Kaijo, my school, won, with Rakuzan coming second and Seirin coming third", Ryota explained. "Same year's Winter Cup ended with Rakuzan being the winner and Seirin second, Touou third."

"Our last year's Interhigh ended with Seirin being the winner once more, Shutoku second and Rakuzan third", Daiki nodded. "The last Winter Cup ended with Rakuzan winning, Seirin coming second again and Yosen being the third."

"Wow", Nagisa gaped. "Your schools were really good."

"We mostly did the job anyways", Daiki shrugged his shoulders. "That's the rough part of being the ace of your team. Your team trusts you to make that last basket, no matter what."

"Talk for yourself, you don't understand how rough the first year was for me", Taiga frowned. "It was almost hellish with how much responsibility I took, being the ace."

"Hey, you had Tetsu!" Daiki reminded. "Sure, Tetsu's a passing specialist and doesn't really do much else, but still. You had _two_ miracles instead of one!"

"Still", Tetsuya sighed. "Besides, Taiga-kun isn't officially a miracle."

"But he technically is a miracle", Ryota stated. "So no one really cares."

"You're all really amazing. I bet I couldn't even dribble without losing the ball", Nagisa admitted.

"We'll teach you", Daiki promised. "Hell, if you're lucky then..."

The doorbell rang once more, interrupting whatever Daiki was about to say. He frowned and glanced at Ryota, who got up and waltzed to the door. He opened it to let the green-haired man, Midorima Shintaro, inside. "Shintarocchi!"

"Welcome, Shintaro-kun", Tetsuya said from the kitchen. Shintaro just nodded as he took off his shoes and walked to the living room with Ryota. He turned to Nagisa. "You must be Nagisa."

"Right. Nice to meet you, Uncle Shintaro. Can I call you that?" Nagisa asked. Shintaro nodded as he pushed his glasses up and sat down. "Do as you wish."

"He's a tsundere", Ryota beamed as he sat down again. "Call me Uncle Ryota, by the way!"

"Okay, Uncle Ryota", Nagisa smiled to the blonde. There were sparkles in the background and Ryota looked delighted.

"Shintaro-kun? You look stressed, somehow", Tetsuya noticed as he and Taiga came out of the kitchen, ready with the food, bringing it to the living room with them. Daiki and Ryota got up, going to the kitchen to take some of the dishes with them. Shintaro sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "Just work."

"You work as a doctor, right?" Nagisa asked. Shintaro nodded, smiling a bit. "The most stressing part of my job is my assistant, though."

"Takao Kazunari", Ryota stated and looked at Nagisa. "He's Shintarocchi's teammate from high school and those two are lovers. But since Shintarocchi is a tsundere, he always says he doesn't like Kazunaricchi."

"I don't like him", Shintaro said, as if to prove Ryota's words. Nagisa chuckled before looking at all the food that was set down. He then glanced around the table, realizing that three people were missing. Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro and his mysterious son.

 _I really don't know how to act near those two, though. Should I ask about Karma-kun? Maybe they'd know more than I..._ Nagisa thought.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. This time, Taiga left and opened it, allowing the person on the other side of the door to come in as he closed the door behind them. They took off their shoes and walked into the living room. "Kuro-chin, I'm here."

"Ah, Atsushi-kun", Tetsuya smiled to the giant. "Glad you could make it."

Atsushi munched some potato chips. "Of course, since it's Kuro-chin's son's welcoming party~!"

"At least say hi to the boy himself", Taiga sighed as he sat down on the floor. Atsushi moved closer to the table and then turned to look where Tetsuya's son was. He expected a little boy with barely any presence at all. He got a small boy with a presence. A familiar boy, too. He had seen him recently and for some reason, the boy had stayed in his mind enough for him to recognize. Where did he see him again...?

"Oh, right!" Atsushi said just as the doorbell rang once more. This time, Tetsuya got up and went to open the door. Atsushi placed his hand on Nagisa's head, patting him. "You're Nagi-chin, Karu-chin's best friend."

The four others sitting around the table looked at the duo with wide eyes. They just stared. Daiki, who had already taken some meatballs to his plate and had started eating them, had frozen with a meatball halfway to his mouth, just staring at the duo with wide eyes. Taiga, who had been trying to stop Daiki, had frozen and just stared at the duo with those same wide eyes. Ryota and Shintaro were no better.

Tetsuya was a bit worried about the silence in the living room, but didn't let it bother him as he opened the door to Seijuro and Karma. The man smiled to him lovingly and Karma shot him a small smile before they stepped inside. Karma was keeping his right hand in his pocket stubbornly. Tetsuya frowned at the act as the duo took off their shoes. "What happened to your hand?"

Karma bit his lip. Seijuro took a hold of his wrist and pried the hand out of the boy's pocket, allowing Tetsuya to see the bandaged hand. As Tetsuya's eyes widened, he elaborated. "He snapped yesterday and Atsushi stopped him from hitting his teacher, but..."

Before Seijuro could finish, Tetsuya was already gone. Karma turned to Seijuro with a small frown before the duo made their way into the living room where they guessed the rest were. Or were they the first to arrive? It was awfully quiet here…

Tetsuya speed walked through the living room and into the kitchen. As he did so, the rest snapped back to reality and watched him go into the kitchen before coming back with a pan. The man then walked straight to Atsushi, who had now sat down, and hit him with the pan, straight to his face. The man fell down onto his back as Tetsuya looked at him darkly. "How dare you."

Atsushi rubbed his face as he sat back up. "What does Kuro-chin mean?"

"I'm fairly sure he's talking about..." Shintaro pushed up his glasses, about to elaborate what Tetsuya meant, when another voice interrupted him. "Nagisa-kun?!"

Nagisa turned to the hallway as he heard the voice, only to see Karma there, red eyes staring at him in shock, his right hand bandaged. "Karma-kun!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tetsuya was confused.

"I didn't know until yesterday, either", Seijuro admitted. "Apparently, they're best friends."

"You are?" Tetsuya blinked, turning to Nagisa. The boy nodded before looking at Karma. "What happened to your hand?!"

With that, the boy with pigtails was already at his friend's side, holding his right hand in his own hands, examining it. Soon enough, Ryota joined him too. Karma wanted to leave right then, but was still too shocked to yank his hand away and just run the hell out of there.

"That, actually, can be explained by that", Shintaro gestured to Atsushi and Tetsuya, still holding the pan.

"You did that?!" Taiga and Daiki shouted to Atsushi.

"But Aka-chin told me to make sure Karu-chin doesn't hit anyone", Atsushi pouted.

"I refuse to believe he told you to break Karma's hand", Shintaro frowned.

"You broke his hand?!" now everyone else but Karma, Seijuro, Shintaro and Atsushi shouted.

"I broke his hand?" Atsushi suddenly looked ashamed.

"It was an accident", Karma finally found his voice and spoke up, looking anywhere but at Nagisa. "It's not like Uncle Atsushi can control his strength, you know?"

"Still", Shintaro frowned. "It is not acceptable."

"Just forget it", Karma said, his voice sounding so small. The adults couldn't take it and sighed, deciding to do just as Karma said. At least then the redheaded boy would cheer up a bit.

Nagisa continued to examine Karma's hand. Karma bit his lip, this was not what he expected. Sure, Seijuro had told him that Tetsuya had a son of his own and that the boy would be moving in with his dad now, so they were going to a welcoming party. Karma hadn't thought that his best friend would be Tetsuya's son, though!

"How about we sit down now?" Seijuro suggested, glancing at the boys. Nagisa reluctantly let go of Karma's hand and they all moved to the table.

Karma did not like how the seating was arranged. Daiki and Taiga sat next to each other, as expected. Ryota was sitting beside Daiki. Again, as expected, Tetsuya and Seijuro sat next to each other. Shintaro and Atsushi were seated next to each other. And opposite Tetsuya and Seijuro sat Karma and Nagisa, beside each other, the only ones on that side of the table. _Why, why?!_

"Karma, you never told me Nagisa and you were best friends", Tetsuya frowned slightly.

"Sorry, but I didn't even know you have a son before a few hours ago", Karma admitted. "How should I have known that Nagisa-kun is your son?"

"Umm..." Taiga pointed at Nagisa's hair. "How about that?"

"Shut up, Uncle Taiga", Karma glared at him, but it was very small glare.

"Eh, but wait", Nagisa suddenly gaped. "If you're here, then that means... You're actually Akashi Karma?!"

"True, Karma is my son", Seijuro admitted. "He has been refusing to use our family name for the last five years."

"Thus, he uses his mother's maiden name, Akabane", Shintaro helpfully stated.

"I see..." Nagisa turned to Karma, who still tried to look at anywhere but at him. It made Nagisa angrier than anything. Thus, he said exactly what he thought. "Do you idiot have any ideas how much you worried everyone?"

"Eh?" Karma blinked and turned to Nagisa, only to be met with a slap to his cheek. His eyes widened even more as Nagisa glared at him. "We thought something was really wrong! After that whole thing yesterday..."

The adults didn't say anything as Nagisa started to sob, bringing his hands to his eyes. He didn't want to seem weak, but he was just so glad. So glad that Karma was okay. He was not sick. He was not insane. He was just fine. Nothing was wrong with him. It was... it was so comforting to know it. Nagisa hadn't even realized how worried he really was of the boy, until now.

"O-Oi, Nagisa-kun..." Karma bit his lip before bringing Nagisa into a hug. "I'm sorry, okay? Just... don't cry, okay?"

"You idiot..." Nagisa sniffed. Karma glanced at the adults nervously, only to see them ignoring them. _You were my only hope!_

Nagisa pulled away from the hug and wiped away his tears. He breathed in and out before looking at Karma. "And why haven't you been answering me, either? I've been calling you like crazy!"

"So that's what the ringing was all about", Seijuro nodded in understanding. "I was even wondering. Why didn't you just answer, Karma?"

"Yes, why didn't you answer?" Tetsuya also wondered.

"Yeah!" Daiki, Taiga and Ryota said, as if one person. Shintaro nodded, agreeing with the rest and Atsushi just looked at the boy, curious.

Karma looked at them all, realizing he was all alone against them all. He turned back to Nagisa, only to see that he wouldn't back off. Oh, why?!

Without thinking, Karma stood up. The adults got ready for him to run off, and run off he did. But he grabbed Nagisa's hand and ran off to the boy's room. How he knew where it was, no one really knew. The adults just glanced at each other and sighed, allowing the two boys some time to themselves, for them to talk things through.

 **And finally. Nagisa finds out that Karma is Seijuro's son. And in fact, Karma finds out that Tetsuya has a son, and that it's Nagisa. Though, really, it is a mystery as to why he didn't realize it before.**

 **Poor Karma, everyone ganging up on him, when the situation is awkward enough for him already.**

 **Those of you who have been wondering about Karma's personalities, it will all be answered in the next chapter. If your question isn't answered, though, then just ask, because it will probably be a while before it is answered, if it is answered at all. Like mentioned in the prologue, this is an old story and back when I wrote that chapter, I just wanted to move on to the next chapter. I have read through it, and corrected all the mistakes I could find, but I didn't want to rewrite the whole chapter because I thought it was good enough to explain the situation Karma was in. Anyways, questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter, but if they aren't, ask again. I will do my best to answer then.**

 **(That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to ask questions of this chapter, though!)**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

 **By the way, thanks for all the reviews so far! I was supposed to mention that before, but it always slipped my mind.**

 **And since it was asked, yes, this will be Karunagi. Akakuro will be there too, but I guess it's just kinda there, rather than being a main point of the story... There are some moments, though. But the main focus will be on Karunagi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

"Karma-kun, that was rude", Nagisa said once he was sitting on his new bed. Karma was sitting across from him, on the other end of the bed. The boy looked hesitant and unsure, a look that Nagisa didn't even dream of associating with Karma. It seemed that it was a look that should be associated with Karma.

"I was afraid", Karma stated. Nagisa blinked. "Afraid?"

"Yesterday, I just..." Karma bit his lip and leaned his elbow to his knee before leaning his head onto his hand. "Even the thought of coming to Class 3-E after yesterday made me afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Nagisa asked, confused. What on Earth could make Karma afraid of their class? It wasn't like anyone would be mad at him. They were all just worried of him!

"All of you", Karma stated, looking at Nagisa. "I'm afraid of coming back."

"Why?" Nagisa asked. "It's not like we're mad at you or anything! We're worried about you!"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to believe that?" Karma asked, straightening up a bit. "You saw me when I went completely crazy. I... No one could be near me without being afraid."

That's when Nagisa realized. Karma wasn't afraid of them being mad or worried of him. He was afraid that they were afraid of him. After the situation yesterday, Nagisa had to admit, he couldn't blame Karma for believing that. At first, Nagisa himself had been scared of Karma, but only first. Then his mind kicked into action and he realized something must be up for that to happen.

"Karma-kun... Would you tell me everything?" Nagisa asked.

Karma snorted. "What 'everything'?"

"Your eyes changed colors", Nagisa stated. "Why? What happened yesterday?"

Karma was silent. Nagisa already thought the boy wouldn't talk, when he finally did. "I... I have split personality. Have had ever since I was little."

"Split personality? Like your father?" Nagisa blinked. Karma glanced at him and shot a humorless smirk to him. "I see everyone else told you. But mine is worse. Dad has just Oreshi and Bokushi. I have three."

"Three?" Nagisa blinked. Karma nodded. "Aka, Ki and Akaki. Friendly names."

"Do the names refer to your eye color? Since I'm fairly sure it changes regarding who you are", Nagisa said. Karma nodded. "Right now, I'm Aka. Aka is... he's the one who I really am. I had red eyes when I was born, you know?"

"Aka is your actual personality, huh?" Nagisa smiled. "Then, you're your real self right now."

"I only show it around family. I... I don't want to come off as weak", Karma explained. "And Aka, he's just that. Weak, unsure, emotional. I don't want anyone else than family to see this side of me."

"But I'm family", Nagisa pointed out. "We're family."

Karma smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We're family now."

"Is Ki the Karma everyone else know?" Nagisa asked. "The one who everyone in school see?"

"Yeah", Karma nodded. "He's the sadistic delinquent. The guy who will prank you and fight other delinquents. I... I have pretty much control over him, like Dad has of Bokushi nowadays."

"You have control over him, huh?" Nagisa smiled.

"I... I think you could say that Ki has also become my actual personality", Karma admitted. "I couldn't live without Ki's existence. Being just Aka... It would be horrifying, thinking of it."

"But you have Ki", Nagisa smiled. "He's the strong person you want others to see, right?"

Karma hummed in agreement. Then he frowned. "Then there's Akaki. The guy you saw yesterday."

"I've never seen him before", Nagisa admitted.

"He doesn't come out often. I... I can feel when he's about to come out, too", Karma admitted. "I usually try to stay away from people when that happens, just so that something worse than yesterday won't happen."

"I see", Nagisa nodded. "You can't control him?"

"I can't even remember what he does unless I really try to", Karma said. "Like yesterday, with this. I wanted to remember what happened to my hand." Karma gestured to his right hand.

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa mumbled.

"Hey... don't call me with an honorific anymore", Karma then said. Nagisa blinked and then smiled, nodding. "Okay. But you do the same."

"Sure thing", Karma smiled. "Umm... You do know of Dad and..."

"Dad?" Nagisa nodded. "It was kind of hard not to realize."

Karma nodded. They sat there, in an awkward silence, for a while before Karma spoke again. "I... I don't know what I'm going to do from now on."

Nagisa immediately realized what he meant. School, friends. Nagisa would help him. "You don't need to choose now. Though, everyone is really worried of you. Okuda thought you might have died and cried because of it for the whole day."

Karma smiled a bit, though it was a sad smile. "I just... I just can't come and face them. Not yet, at least. They wouldn't understand, even if I explained."

"They would. But it's okay, Karma. Take it easy", Nagisa smiled. "Gather your thoughts and then decide what you want to do."

"Will you be there for me?" Karma asked, looking at Nagisa with those oh so beautiful red eyes. They held so much insecurity, fear and hope that Nagisa couldn't answer in any other way than he did. He wouldn't have answered in any other way, either. "Of course I will."

Karma and Nagisa smiled there for a moment before breaking into fits of chuckles. They laughed there, for quite some while, before calming down.

"We should go back", Nagisa said. "It was really rude just leaving like that."

"They won't mind. They know how I act", Karma smirked, but it wasn't the usual smirk. It was gentle and kind, everything Ki's smirks weren't.

"Still", Nagisa said as they got up from the bed and moved to the door and to the hallway. "You act like an immature child."

"Maybe I am", Karma chuckled a bit.

"Yeah right", Nagisa rolled his eyes. Karma pouted, the expression kind of cute on his face, before lightly punching Nagisa's shoulder with his left hand. Nagisa just laughed as the came back to the living room.

The adults turned to look at them. There was still lots of food on the table, yet the adults had definitely been eating already.

"Done with your talk?" Daiki asked. Nagisa and Karma nodded, sitting back to their original places and starting to choose what and how much they'd eat. Soon enough, both had a plateful of food in front of them.

"Eh, but Karma, isn't it hard to eat with your left hand?" Ryota asked as he realized that Karma was eating with his left hand. He couldn't use his right hand, after all. It was broken and Shintaro's orders had been to not move it around too much.

"No", Karma said. "I'm ambidextrous."

"Really?" Nagisa blinked. "I didn't know."

"It's one of the few things that Seijuro forced Karma to learn", Shintaro admitted. "For situations like these."

"Sometimes there's the need to use only one hand. Like right now", Seijuro smiled. "It's only good for him to be able to use both hands as well."

"But you usually do everything with your right hand", Nagisa pointed.

"I was originally right-handed, so I still use it as a dominant hand", Karma admitted. "But when situations come when I just can't use my right hand, I'm just fine writing and eating with left hand."

"That's useful, actually", Daiki admitted.

"But wait", Tetsuya frowned. "Are you two classmates?"

"We are", Karma and Nagisa nodded.

"I didn't know you allowed Karma to be on Class 3-E?" Tetsuya turned to his lover. Seijuro chuckled. "As long as he's having fun, I don't mind him being there."

"Everyone in this family seem to have the same view on certain things", Taiga said.

"If you don't like being somewhere, say, a club or class, you shouldn't be forced to stay there", Seijuro pointed out. "On the other hand, if you enjoy being somewhere, you shouldn't be forced to get out."

"Wise words", Nagisa said. Tetsuya nodded. "Hiromi should start understanding that, too."

"Anyways", Daiki looked at Nagisa. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's nice", Nagisa admitted. "It will take time to get used to this, but it's nice."

"That's good to know", Shintaro admitted. "Beware, though, because it will get noisier."

"Yup, it totally will", Karma warned. "These guys are just a small part of the family. There will be a lot of others, too."

"How many?" Nagisa asked.

"Many", everyone else around the table said. Nagisa smiled. "I think I can handle it."

"Oh, he's such a nice kid!" Ryota cried in happiness. "Nagisacchi!"

"Nee, I know you would like to just settle down and relax", Seijuro said, "but would you mind coming to the Akashi Mansion tomorrow for dinner?"

Nagisa blinked as Tetsuya glanced at him. He then looked at the redhead who had suggested it. "I thought you were going to allow me to have Dad for now?"

The rest of the adults looked at him with wide eyes. Even Karma looked a bit surprised by his words. Seijuro just chuckled, though. "Yes, and I mean those words. Rather, I'm worried about his mental health." At that, Seijuro glanced at Karma. Everyone else turned to the boy, too, and he looked confused and shocked. "What?"

"There's really no one to socialize with in the Mansion", Seijuro explained. "He refuses to go to school, too, so it would take a lot of stress off my back if I knew he has someone to talk to."

Nagisa glanced at Tetsuya. The man smiled and looked at Seijuro then. "We will come."

"Thank you", Seijuro nodded to Nagisa. Nagisa smiled back. "Karma is family. Of course I'd do something like that for him."

"I'm really growing onto this kid", Daiki grinned. "Okay, let's really party now!"

After the party, when everyone left back to their own homes, Nagisa was sure he had never laughed as much as that night.

 **Sorry that this chapter is on the short side. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my. I didn't even remember there was a chapter that is this short. And it's not like much happens here, either...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

Going to school the next day was a bit harder than usual. Eventually, he made it, still with spare time.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun!" Sugino smiled as he saw him. Nagisa smiled back and walked over to the boy. "Sugino."

"Has he answered?" Kayano asked. Nagisa blinked, confused as to what she meant. Then he remembered. Only he knew of Karma being just fine. But what should he say? The truth? But how would Karma take that? But, if he didn't tell much...

"Do you know if he's okay?" Kataoka asked. "I mean, that he isn't sick or insane or anything..."

If he just didn't tell the whole truth, it would be just fine, right? He could later today ask Karma how much he could tell. After all, he was going to have dinner with them, right?

"I... I don't know", Nagisa honestly wasn't sure whether Karma was alright or not. Physically, well, he could be better. Mentally, yeah, same.

The rest sighed. Of course they didn't know any better. Nagisa knew more than they did. Because he was family. Someone who Karma could trust. Trust enough to allow him to see Aka, to show his real personality to.

"Well..." Sugino looked at Nagisa. "How was yesterday for you? I mean, you moved to your father's, right?"

Nagisa nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I did. It's great there!"

"Seriously, is it that great?" Terasaka frowned. Nagisa nodded while smiling brightly. "We have a big apartment at a really nice area."

"What about your dad? How is he?" Isogai asked.

"Super", Nagisa grinned. "You should see the bookshelf."

"Does he collect books or something?" Yoshida snorted.

"Nope", Nagisa shook his head while grinning from ear to ear. "You should have seen all the trophies and medals!"

"Trophies and medals?" Okano blinked. Nagisa nodded. "Yup! Dad has played basketball since fifth grade and still does, as a hobby nowadays, though. Still, there's so many trophies and medals!"

"What leagues?" Maehara asked.

"I didn't get to look at them so closely last night, but I know that at least three gold medals from Junior High Nationals, one gold medal from Interhigh, one bronze from Interhigh, one gold from Winter Cup and two silvers from Winter Cup", Nagisa explained. His classmates looked at him with wide eyes as he then continued. "Plus, there's at least five gold medals and trophies from street basketball tournaments and one gold medal from America, since his team played there during some worldwide tournament."

"Your dad's team won a worldwide tournament?" Kimura gaped.

"Yeah", Nagisa grinned. "Would you believe me if I told you he went to Teiko Junior High and was in the 1st string?"

"Seriously?!" Maehara shouted. When he got confused stares, he started to explain. "Teiko's basketball team has over 100 members! Becoming a 1st string member means you're above the normal level, dudes! That's why we don't have a team for guys!"

"Seriously?!" Terasaka shouted and looked at Nagisa. "Your father was in the 1st string?"

"Not just that, he was also a regular", Nagisa admitted.

"Nagisa-kun, your father is amazing", Sugino breathed out.

"When was he in Teiko, though?" Maehara asked. "There's no way he was there during Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Kiseki no Sedai?" Kayano blinked.

"The miracle players! No one could beat them", Maehara grinned. "Better than anyone, stronger than anyone, faster than anyone. They're miracles!"

"Actually..." Nagisa scratched his cheek. "Dad is a member of Kiseki no Sedai."

The classroom quieted. That is, until they all screamed their shock out in unison. As they did, Korosensei appeared, worried. "Is everything alright?!" The octopus had definitely grown more worried after Karma hadn't come to school after the fiasco.

"How?!" Maehara shouted.

"He was never publicly part of it, though!" Nagisa explained. "You see, no one ever saw him. Dad's presence back then was basically zero, so he was the passing specialist of Kiseki no Sedai. The Phantom 6th Man?"

"Your dad is the Phantom 6th Man of Kiseki no Sedai?!" Sugino shouted. "Nagisa! You should have told that first!"

"What, what?" Korosensei asked from a nearby Fuwa, who sighed and gestured to Nagisa. "Nagisa's father is apparently some sport celebrity."

"Who, exactly?" Korosensei asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom 6th Man of Kiseki no Sedai", Nagisa smiled to Korosensei, having heard the question. Korosensei was quiet for a while before recognition flashed onto his face and suddenly, he had a camera. He started taking pictures of Nagisa. "Nyuuu! Kuroko Tetsuya's son in real flesh!"

"Is Korosensei also a basketball fanatic?" Yada blinked.

"It would appear so", Hayami sighed.

"Then, do you get to meet the miracles?!" Isogai asked.

"Already met them last night", Nagisa smiled. "They threw a welcoming party to me, you see."

"Then, Akashi Seijuro was around?" Chiba suddenly realized. As everyone froze, Nagisa nodded. "He was. As was the other guy, Murasakibara Atsushi."

"He is also a miracle?!" the boys shouted.

"He is", Nagisa nodded. "I was also surprised."

"Judging from how you don't know anything, you didn't get to ask about Karma?" Kataoka asked. Nagisa shook his head. _I'm sorry for lying to you all, but please forgive me!_

"But you got to meet Kiseki no Sedai in flesh!" Maehara's eyes shone.

Nagisa smiled a bit. "Well, we also have pictures of them and from Dad's times in Teiko."

"Seriously? I'm so jealous!" Sugino pouted. "Your dad is so cool!"

"Yeah, he is", Nagisa admitted as he finally sat down, despite Korosensei still taking pictures of him. "But, I have a feeling that my life will just get noisier after this."

"Noisier?" Isogai blinked. Nagisa nodded. "I only met Kiseki no Sedai, not the rest of their friends."

"You're going to meet them too?!" Kimura sighed. "Unfair..."

"Life is", Korosensei admitted.

"Another point, I think my stamina will increase", Nagisa admitted.

"Why?" Sugaya asked.

"We have a huge husky", Nagisa chuckled nervously. "Nigou. I think I need take him out from now on, too..."

For some reason, the rest pitied Nagisa a bit.

 **And I was apologizing for the last chapter being short. This is even shorter!**

 **Also, Korosensei is a fan of basketball, enough to know who Kuroko Tetsuya is, but not enough to recognize Akashi Seijuro and Murasakibara Atsushi just like that. I guess he hasn't actually seen any of their games, just heard stories...  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally, a longer chapter. Again, I'm really sorry that the last two chapters have been so short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

The trip from the Kuroko Residence to Akashi Mansion was merely seven minutes by feet. Thus, Tetsuya and Nagisa decided to walk, bringing Nigou along with them. The dog walked beside them as they walked through the empty streets. While one would think that they would be overly busy at this time of the day, the area they were at was not busy at all. Akashi Mansion was on the area, after all, and no one really wanted to be found sneaking around their property, which, admittedly, was pretty damn big. No one really knew from where it began.

"So wait, he owns property outside of the gate?" Nagisa blinked as the said gate came into their view. Tetsuya nodded. "He does. Sei-kun owns almost the whole area around here, but the outer places of his area have apartment buildings and have other people living there."

"Is our building also in those areas?" Nagisa blinked. Tetsuya shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Sei-kun insisted on us living nearer, but I don't want to feel like I'm his secret lover that needs to stay around, but not too close either. It would be too awkward, for all the four of us."

"Yeah..." Nagisa admitted.

"If we one day are going to live in the same property, then we will live in the same house too", Tetsuya stated.

"Then Karma would kind of be my brother, no?" Nagisa wondered.

"I suppose so. Does it bother you?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, Karma is already close to me", Nagisa admitted. "We've been best friends since our first year in Kunugigaoka, after all. He even showed Aka around me, albeit just a few days ago."

"Karma trusts you, that's what I know", Tetsuya smiled. "It's good to know he has someone around his age to talk to. I... We have all been worried of him, ever since his youth."

"Karma, he... He didn't tell me much", Nagisa admitted. "I don't want to pry, either, since he doesn't apparently want to tell me all that much."

"Understandable. I can tell you, if you want", Tetsuya said. "Just come and tell me."

Nagisa nodded while smiling, thankful. His father really was the best.

When they reached the gate, the guards who were guarding it glanced at Nagisa before turning to Tetsuya and Nigou. "Tetsuya-sama, this is your son?"

"Yes, Kuroko Nagisa. Nagisa, these are Araki Kazuto and Sakakibara Seto", Tetsuya introduced them. "They're just a few of the guards guarding Akashi Mansion."

"Tetsuya-sama, Nagisa-bocchama, it is our pleasure to allow the two of you in", Sakakibara Seto, the brown-haired man that, in Nagisa's eyes, looked quite a bit like a certain boy from Class A, bowed to them lightly before moving out of the way, gesturing for his co-worker, Araki Kazuto (Who, Nagisa noted once more, looked like another boy from Class A...), to open the gates. The man did, allowing the family of two and a dog to get inside. As they had stepped to the other side of the gate, they closed the gates.

"Why did they call me 'bocchama'?" Nagisa asked as they were far enough for the guards not to hear him. The mansion wasn't all that far away from the gates.

"It's not really a secret around here that I'm Sei-kun's lover. Well, you could think that they will see you as Sei-kun's son as well", Tetsuya explained, patting the shocked bluenette. "You will get used to it. Eventually."

"Will I?" Nagisa wasn't all that sure.

"I'm sure you will. I got, too", Tetsuya sighed a bit. "In the beginning, it was horrifying when they called me 'Tetsuya-sama'."

"I can bet..." Nagisa admitted.

As they came to the door, it was opened in front of them. Nigou barked happily and ran inside, for the first time not doing as it was told. The butler, wearing a suit, smiled to them and allowed them inside. "Tetsuya-sama, Nagisa-bocchama."

 _I'm not going to get used to that_ , Nagisa thought immediately.

"This is Kurokawa Takeshi, the head butler", Tetsuya introduced as the duo stepped inside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nagisa-bocchama", Takeshi bowed to him.

 _I'm never going to get used to this!_ Nagisa thought, but his poker face kept and he smiled a bit. "Likewise."

"Nigou!" Karma's voice came from upstairs. The trio turned to the stairs, leading to the next floor, and to the hallway that started from the top. They heard Nigou barking happily before he and Karma came into view, Karma sighing heavily as he was dragged by the hem of his shirt by the overly excited dog. "Yes, yes, I'm coming, no need to rip my shirt apart..."

"Karma", Nagisa smiled to the boy. He looked up, towards Nagisa, and smiled to him and Tetsuya. "I see you finally came."

"Finally?" Tetsuya blinked as the duo walked up the stairs, to where Karma now stood. Takeshi closed the door before leaving the trio alone, going elsewhere in the house. Karma nodded as Nagisa patted Nigou to get the dog to let go of the redhead's shirt. It succeeded. "Yeah. It's kind of boring now that I can't really do all that much, you know?"

"You should come to school then", Nagisa stated, glancing at him. "Everyone are really worried. The first thing they asked this morning when I arrived was whether you had answered my calls or if I knew whether you were alright or not."

"I really don't want to make them worry, but..." Karma bit his lip, once again looking insecure. Nagisa straightened up and smiled. "It's okay. Take your time!"

Karma looked at him and smiled, nodding. Tetsuya looked at them with a smile of his own. Nagisa was definitely good influence to Karma, that was a certain.

"Is Sei-kun in his office?" Tetsuya turned to Karma, who now shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I've been mostly reading in the library, so I haven't really kept tabs of him."

"Well, it's surely hard to find him from here", Nagisa looked around. "As if the property itself wasn't big enough..."

"A big property needs a big house", Karma said. "Besides, it's not that big of a maze once you're used to it."

"Karma, you've always lived here", Nagisa looked at the redhead. "This is my first time around!"

"Exactly, Karma. You can't expect Nagisa to know his way around", they turned to look at Seijuro, who walked to them. He had a gentle smile on his lips. "He has always lived in smaller houses than this. It's a new experience, you could say."

"Gosh, he's getting onto that mood now", Karma turned around and with his left hand, started nudging Nagisa down the stairs. "The dining room is downstairs. Let's go before Dad gives you a tour around the mansion."

"But... I have to admit, I might need it..." Nagisa glanced around nervously as he walked down the stairs, Karma just a step behind him.

"I'll give you a tour after dinner", Karma promised. "But I'm hungry."

Seijuro and Tetsuya smiled at the duo before glancing at each other. They kissed each other briefly, just as Karma and Nagisa reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced upwards. Nagisa turned away, a bit embarrassed, while Karma just sighed in slight frustration. He then urged Nagisa towards the dining room as Seijuro and Tetsuya began to descend down the stairs.

"You'll get used to it", Karma promised. "You have to."

"I seem to have to get used to many things now", Nagisa admitted.

"... Did they call you 'Nagisa-bocchama'?" it seemed Karma knew exactly how the guards and other personnel in Akashi Mansion acted. Nagisa could only nod and Karma ended up sighing in frustration, once more. "You'll get used to it. You just have to bear with it. They're not going to stop."

"Do they call you 'Karma-bocchama'?" Nagisa asked, tilting his head to look at Karma. The redhead nodded as they came to the dining room. The table was huge, capable of holding many, many people around it.

"... We will not have a dinner around that, right?" Nagisa asked, a bit fearful. It would be so awkward to dine around that huge, huge table. It was just... no. They couldn't!

"No", Karma reassured him. "We will have the dinner in a smaller, more private dining room. This is for when a lot of family members are around or if we host a party."

"Oh, I see", Nagisa nodded as Karma guided him deeper into the house. "That actually makes sense."

"You have a lot to learn, Nagisa", Karma chuckled lightly. Nagisa pouted, but couldn't disagree.

They came to a smaller room, one that held a lot smaller table. It could hold four people, exactly the amount of people they needed.

"I have a feeling that when Dad got that table, he knew all seats would be accompanied one day", Karma actually frowned a bit as he sat down on one seat, beckoning Nagisa to sit on the one to his left. Nagisa did so and the duo waited only for a moment longer before Seijuro and Tetsuya came inside. Tetsuya sat to Nagisa's left, opposite Karma, and Seijuro sat to Karma's right, opposite Nagisa. As they were all seated, Seijuro clapped his hands. As it seemed to be a sign, a maid came inside with a food tray. The plates and utensils were already on their places.

The dinner went pretty well, in Nagisa's opinion. He learned a bit more about Seijuro and his past, about the reasons the man took over Akashi Corporation at such a young age (Nagisa was a bit shocked that Seijuro felt only little sadness at the thought that his own father had died in an accident when the boy had still been in high school, but then again, the man hadn't been the best father...) and his role as Tetsuya's mentor in middle school. He also learned more about Tetsuya, although he had heard a lot the day prior. Karma and he really only joked around, Nagisa commenting on how Karma eating with left hand looked kind of cute (He might be ambidextrous, but he still couldn't use his left hand in a normal basis. Nagisa now understood why, after seeing the boy eat with a slightly shaky hand, as he tried to not allow the food to drop back to his plate from his chopsticks.) and both of the adults immediately agreeing to the statement. This, of course, caused Karma to pout at them and give Nagisa a light hit on the shoulder, which only made the boy laugh and tease him even more.

"Well, I certainly had fun", Seijuro admitted as he drank his tea. The maid had brought it in, along with some vanilla cake slices. Right now, all four were eating their own slices while drinking the tea, too. Karma now had a lot easier, having a spoon instead of the earlier chopsticks, thus, he could easily eat the cake.

"I had, too", Nagisa admitted.

"I didn't", Karma admitted.

"You did and don't try to deny it", Tetsuya mumbled as he ate.

"At least don't speak while having food in your mouth", Seijuro looked at him with a small frown. "You've never been the type to do that."

"It's the vanilla", Karma whispered to his father. Nagisa nodded while munching his own piece of the cake. "I have to agree. It's the vanilla."

"No vanilla cake for Tetsuya then", Seijuro decided.

"Don't you dare", Tetsuya glared at Seijuro, holding his spoon up. The other three never thought that a mere spoon could be used as a weapon or look so damn terrifying, but for some reason, Tetsuya could make a mere spoon look like a terrifying weapon, even worse than a knife or a gun. Now that was a skill in itself.

"Okay, okay, don't kill me with the spoon!" Seijuro held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. As Tetsuya turned back to his cake, not holding the dangerous spoon threateningly up anymore, Seijuro sighed in relief. "I never thought he'd use a spoon of all things as a weapon against me."

"That's skill", Nagisa mumbled. "Making a spoon into a terrifying weapon, I mean."

"Dad did the same, but with scissors", Karma admitted. "Uncle Taiga almost got his face a new hole, right next to his nose."

Nagisa turned to Karma in horror and Seijuro coughed, gaining Nagisa's attention. With that, he elaborated what Karma had told. "I was Bokushi back then and it was on my first year in high school. First time meeting Taiga. He refused to leave me and Kiseki no Sedai to speak alone when I ordered him to."

Nagisa was quiet for a while before he spoke up. "Uncle Taiga is really stupid, isn't he?"

"He was nicknamed Bakagami in high school", Tetsuya admitted. "Daiki was nicknamed Ahomine, on the other hand."

"Two idiots in the same household. I'm thankful those two don't have a kid", Seijuro sighed in relief. "I already have two to worry about."

"Two?" Nagisa blinked. Karma chuckled and ruffled his hair, still long and held in pigtails. He was just too used to them to cut them just yet. He would, probably, cut his hair short at some point, though now was not the time. Either way, Karma chuckled in that gentle way of his and the hand on his head was only gently ruffling, not the same way Ki would. This was Aka, after all. "He means us. You're a son to him already, too."

"Of course you are", Seijuro smiled and swatted Karma's hand away, patting Nagisa's head himself. "I'm often busy and despite what Karma says, I might be a bad father. However, you're just as much a son to me as Karma is."

Nagisa felt a warm feeling in his chest. The same he felt when Tetsuya called him his son. The warm feeling he had first experienced when Tetsuya called him his son. The warm feeling that had always been a cold feeling when he was with Hiromi, when he was inside that house he used to call _home_.

Before he even realized it, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He immediately brought his hands up, to wipe them off, not wanting Seijuro to think his words upset him. But the hand on his head didn't leave, instead, it started to move in a comforting manner. Another hand appeared to his back and once Nagisa glanced at Tetsuya, he saw it was the man's hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. Not long after that, Karma's chair was moved to be besides his, allowing them both to sit while Karma still slung his arm around Nagisa's shoulders, placing his head just besides Nagisa's.

Nagisa sniffed and smiled. "Karma, Dad, _Father_."

Karma also smiled. "Nagisa, Father, _Dad_."

Tetsuya and Seijuro had never been so shocked and happy in their entire life.

 **Just in case it isn't all that clear, Nagisa and Karma just called Seijuro 'Father' and Tetsuya 'Dad'. I wanted it to be clearer as to who they're talking of, so I changed it so that they referred to them with the same names. So, yeah, when Karma and Nagisa talk, 'Father' will be Seijuro and 'Dad' will be Tetsuya.**

 **Also, Nagisa teasing Karma.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh, look, another short chapter. So, uh, I'm going to check the rest of the chapters and possibly combine a few chapters... Just so that there would be less short chapters. I actually already found a few as I was checking through them. It won't take long to do that, thankfully.**

 **Here's some Akakuro for all of you. Hopefully that will make up for the short length.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

"Though, that surprised me", Seijuro admitted as he sat on a chair in the living room. Tetsuya sat on the couch, getting comfortable as Nigou jumped and laid besides him. Seijuro only glanced at it and sighed, not caring of the husky's presence anymore. At the start of their relationship, he hadn't wanted the dog to jump onto the bed or the couches, but eventually, he got used to it and was already okay with it.

Not really. He just knew by now that he could tell the dog to stop, but it would have no effect. Sometimes, Nigou could be really stubborn.

"What, exactly?" Tetsuya asked as he patted Nigou's head. The dog laid his head on Tetsuya's lap, making a sound close to a cat's purring.

"How Nagisa called me 'Father'", Seijuro smiled fondly. "How Karma called me 'Father'."

"And me 'Dad'", Tetsuya nodded. "It... It did surprise me, too."

"Although we have been together for quite some time already, I didn't think he ever would", Seijuro admitted. "He's been... awkward about it."

"I thought he didn't accept me, at first", Tetsuya admitted. He then smiled. "But, now I know for certain he accepts me. I think he had wanted to say that, but was afraid."

"He's so insecure when Aka", Seijuro admitted. "It's all thanks to Nagisa he's showing a more secure side now."

"How has he really been?" Tetsuya asked, looking at his redheaded lover. "Nagisa briefly told me what happened the other day. How is he?"

Seijuro sighed and bit his lip. "He's been better. It's not that he really refuses to go to school, he's just afraid of meeting his classmates."

"Since all the others have feared him afterwards", Tetsuya realized. He continued to pat Nigou's head, even as the dog raised his head, looking at them worriedly. He could read the atmosphere, despite being a dog. He always knew how to comfort any of them. Any of the four in their little family.

"His classmates are dear to him", Seijuro said. "I know that much. He has talked of them before to me. About how great they are and all."

"He doesn't want to see those looks on their faces", Tetsuya realized. "I... I kind of understand how he feels."

"Tetsuya..." Seijuro leaned against the back of the chair and tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling. "... Did I do a mistake when I allowed him to be Ki around everyone else but family? Did I do a mistake when I didn't, back when he was young, do enough to get rid of Akaki?"

"You didn't", Tetsuya immediately answered. As Seijuro turned to him, he saw determined eyes. Those same eyes that 20 years ago promised to bring him, the real Seijuro, Oreshi, back. "You didn't do a mistake. Had you not allowed Karma to be Ki around others, he wouldn't be where he is now."

"... I don't know", Seijuro sighed.

"You're just as insecure as he is", Tetsuya smiled a bit. "You just don't show it around everyone."

"Only to you", Seijuro chuckled humorlessly. "But seriously, could I have done something differently?"

"No", Tetsuya stated. "How things are now is the best they could be. Sure, Akaki is there, but we don't know how bad things could be if we had done things differently."

Seijuro knew he was speaking the truth.

"Now, stop worrying so much", Tetsuya ordered. "From now on, Karma isn't just your problem. He's mine and Nagisa's problem, too."

"I really need help with him. Especially from Nagisa", Seijuro admitted. "I hope he can get Karma to open up more."

"To get him to socialize with people", Tetsuya read between the lines, but saw it necessary to say it aloud.

"To get him to socialize with people in a mannered way", Seijuro added. "Not in the way Ki socializes with."

"It's... Ki is the strong person Karma wants others to see him as", Tetsuya stated. "He is kind of like a rebellious state of him. When he doesn't want to be the person he really is, when he doesn't want to act like his upbringing would deem necessary."

"Maybe that's why I allowed it", Seijuro smiled a bit. "Since I never got the chance. I always had to be perfect."

"That time is long gone", Tetsuya reminded. "It's back in the past, before your Father died."

"True", Seijuro admitted. He was quiet for a while before speaking. "You know, when Karma was born, I was really afraid. The way I had been raised, what if I turned out the same as my own Father?"

"You didn't", Tetsuya reminded.

"True, but I was so afraid", Seijuro smiled. "When five years ago, Karma stood in front of me as Ki, it just... it came down to me that I had been a bad father."

"But you hadn't. Karma said it himself, you had been the best father in the world", Tetsuya reminded. "You know that."

"I'm just worried", Seijuro said. "I hope Nagisa will understand."

"He's a nice boy", Tetsuya stated. "He will understand. Besides, you said it yourself back then. That you're busy and that you might be a bad father. Still, he accepted you with ease."

"True", Seijuro smiled fondly. "I really should stop worrying, no?"

"Of course", Tetsuya smiled back with a smile so similar. "They're our sons, Sei-kun. They will understand and they will still accept us as we are."

Seijuro smiled and nodded. "You're right."

Nigou barked happily, as if agreeing with them. They laughed a bit before Seijuro got up and walked to the window. He turned to Tetsuya and gestured for him to come over. Nigou jumped down from the couch as Tetsuya got up, both walking over to the window. Looking out of it as Nigou raised his paws to the window sill to look outside, they saw the green fields of the Akashi property. The yard was huge, even for the mansion. There was a maze further away from the mansion, at the back, a pond and a small river going through the yard and a medium-sized terrace near the pond, a basketball court near the back of the mansion, a big garden holding all sorts of flowers there, just everything you could dream of. But that wasn't what made both Seijuro and Tetsuya smile and Nigou to bark happily.

Karma and Nagisa were on the terrace, on one of the couches, entangled as they slept peacefully, with the evening wind gently blowing their hair, even with the little cover the back of the couch provided them. Both of them looked so peaceful as they slept there, keeping each other as close as possible, as if making sure the other won't go anywhere.

"They must have been tired after the dinner and their little tour around the mansion", Seijuro concluded.

"I think..." the redhead turned to his blue-haired lover. Said man turned to him, with a small smile on his face. "I think this will help us all."

Seijuro leaned down and calmly claimed Tetsuya's lips in a loving kiss. For some reason, he felt exactly the same.

 **Aww**

 **Next chapter will have Nagisa and Karma again. To make up for the short length, I may or may not update tomorrow (I probably will, because my summer vacation just started and the weather here is horrible, so I have nothing better to do than write and just hang out with my laptop (Not that I have anything better to do, like, ever))**

 **By the way, is no one going to comment on Tetsuya threatening Seijuro with a spoon in the last chapter?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 10

**As promised, a new chapter. The weather is getting better, but it's still colder than it should be at this time of the year. But, yeah, a longer chapter, yay! Also, the number of chapters in total went down. Including prologue and epilogue, there is 31 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

"They think we're sleeping", Karma stated as he kept his eyes closed. Nagisa, beside him, tried not to shake too much as he nodded. Karma opened one eye to see the boy was red like Karma's own hair. How the duo had gotten themselves entangled in the beginning with, well, they weren't quite sure about that. Had they slept at one point, they didn't know. They weren't really sure how they ended up here in the beginning with.

"You'll get used to it. You called Father your own Father already to begin with", Karma reminded.

"It's still... embarrassing", Nagisa sighed. "Are they usually like that?"

"Yeah", Karma admitted as he opened his eyes and sat up, trying to solve his way out of the entangled mess that was him and Nagisa. "They're not all that lovey-dovey, you know, but when they think you don't look, they'll kiss. They won't do anything else around others, though."

"They do it in private?" Nagisa asked as he also sat up, helping Karma to get up while he himself also got up. Karma nodded once he helped the smaller of the duo up. "Yeah. Don't really know, my room is pretty far from Father's room and the walls are mostly soundproof. We've got emergency buttons in each room and inside phones so that we can call anyone if needed."

"Oh, really? You need to show me those some other time", Nagisa said.

"Yeah, I will", Karma promised. He grinned as they walked off the terrace, walking along the little river. "Did you like the dinner?"

"The food was amazing", Nagisa admitted. "I just feel like I was really emotional."

"You didn't get upset because of what Father said, we all know that", Karma smiled as he ruffled the other's hair. "You just got happy that you have a caring family."

"Still", Nagisa sighed. "But all in all, I liked it here."

"You're going to come tomorrow too, right?" Karma asked. Nagisa glanced at his red eyes and saw it there again. That insecurity, fear and hope. Nagisa already started to associate certain tones of voice, certain questions with that look. He didn't like the look at all. No matter what Karma said, even Aka wasn't this weak. Even Aka was strong, just in a different way than Ki or Akaki. That much Nagisa knew.

"Of course I'll come", Nagisa smiled. "I just have to see how I'll get through the guards. Do they change every day?"

"They have shifts", Karma admitted. "Take Nigou with you and they'll let you in. That, or tell that you're Kuroko Nagisa. If you say that, they'll call either me or Father."

"It's hard to get in here, isn't it?" Nagisa asked, looking around the wide yard. He really liked it here, despite having grown up in a smaller house and simpler environment. This place, it had a nice touch to it.

"I don't really know why, though", Karma admitted. "Maybe to protect me, maybe so that there will be no burglars, there are many reasons it could be for. But once all the guards know your face, you'll just have to show up and they'll let you in."

"But it'll take a while", Nagisa realized.

"Might not take so long", Karma said. "The other guards might describe you to the rest. That way, they'll recognize you easily. Besides, how many people who come to the gates have hair color like yours?"

"Only me and Dad?" Nagisa suggested.

"Correct", Karma grinned. "I'm pretty sure you two are the only people in the world with that hair color."

"And why didn't it come to your mind that I was Dad's son?" Nagisa asked.

"I didn't know Dad had a son", Karma explained with a small grin. "That's why I didn't realize!"

Nagisa and Karma ended up laughing at that as they walked into the garden. Karma gestured for Nagisa to follow and he did. They walked down the little paths there were and finally came over to some roses. Nagisa blinked before smiling, crouching down by the rosebushes. There were two, entangled together. It was difficult to say whether they had ever been apart from each other or not. Their colors, though, made both Karma and Nagisa smile. The other roses were light blue, like Tetsuya and Nagisa's hair and eyes, while the others were red, like Seijuro and Karma's hair and eyes.

"Why are they like this?" Nagisa wondered.

"I don't really know", Karma admitted as he also crouched down. "Maybe the gardener thought it was okay to let them go without trimming for some time. Either way, they ended up like that."

"Do Dad and Father know?" Nagisa asked. Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not. They don't come to this part of the garden often."

"Why not?" Nagisa blinked.

"I think Dad doesn't want to intrude and Father doesn't want to live in the past anymore", Karma explained. Upon receiving a confused look from his friend-to-be-brother, he elaborated. "I've heard my mother loved this part of the garden and would always stay here."

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Nagisa had never really thought about it. Of course, if Karma was Seijuro's son, the man had had a wife at some point during his life. Karma had a mother. He had, of course, realized the woman would be somewhere else, seeing as Tetsuya and Seijuro were lovers (He refused to believe that they would be tricking her and meeting behind her back, that Seijuro was _cheating_.), but what had really happened to her?

"I don't remember her face", Karma admitted. "I was still a baby when she died. It was around the time Dad and Hiromi divorced, I think. Father mentioned something along those lines."

"Then, you don't remember her at all?" Nagisa blinked. Karma shook his head. "Not at all. There are a few pictures in the house, to remind both me and Father that she really existed, but I like to ignore them."

"Why?" Nagisa wondered.

"She may be my mother, but she's dead and has been for my whole life", Karma stated. "There's no point crying after her. It would be different, had I bonded with her before her death. But I never did."

"... I see", Nagisa nodded. "I... It's kind of like with me and Dad."

"Except Dad never died. You just never knew of him", Karma smiled as he got up. Nagisa followed the example and also got up, looking at his best friend's red eyes as they shone with something. Nagisa didn't know what, but he liked it a lot more than he thought. The look in Karma's eyes right now was brilliant. "He got you back. You're here with us now."

Nagisa nodded with a bright smile.

"Should we go back inside?" Karma wondered, looking up to the darkening sky. "It's starting to get dark..."

"Yeah", Nagisa admitted. "I think we should leave before it really gets dark."

"Scared?" Karma chuckled as they started to walk back inside. He ruffled the boy's hair. "It's pretty quiet around here, since Akashi Mansion is around. No one wants to make too much noise. If you're still scared, one of the guards can come with you."

"To walk us home?" Nagisa's eyes were wide as he turned to his friend. "No way!"

Karma actually chuckled at that.

"Oh, right", Nagisa suddenly remembered. "I was supposed to ask. How much... can I tell to the others? About you, I mean."

Karma quieted down. They walked as he thought, wondering how much he wanted the rest to know as of yet. He really wanted for them to know the truth, but if they found out the truth, they'd drag him to school. He wasn't ready to look at them in the eye just yet. He didn't know when he'd be ready, to be honest. "Don't... tell them anything, if possible. I... I want to be the one to explain, once I come back to school."

Nagisa smiled. He was glad that Karma was saying that. It meant he would be coming back, in the end. "Okay. I won't say a word!"

Karma smiled to him and slung an arm over his shoulder, bringing the boy close to his own body. "Thanks, Nagisa. For being there."

"Anything for you", Nagisa stated. "You're important to me."

"I'm glad", Karma admitted. "I've never had anyone else to talk to, besides the adults."

"Now you have me", Nagisa promised. "I'll never leave."

"You better not", Karma said.

They came to the backdoor and went inside. They walked the small hallway to the main hall, only to see Seijuro and Tetsuya already there. Nigou came running to them, eagerly waiting for Karma to say goodbye to him. Karma smiled and crouched down, ruffling the dog's fur. It licked the boy's cheek before turning to Nagisa, who smiled and patted its head. The trio then went over to the adults, who looked at them with smiles.

"I think we should leave", Tetsuya admitted. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, we were just thinking the same", Nagisa admitted.

"Get home safely. You sure you don't want a guard to come with you?" Seijuro asked.

"No, we don't", both father and son answered.

"I already asked", Karma sighed before smiling to Nagisa. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come after school. Someone has to keep you company so that you don't do anything stupid with that hand of yours", Nagisa gave said hand a pointed look.

"Hey, it was not my fault it was broken", Karma pouted. The three others laughed and Nigou barked his agreement to the conversation. Even he thought it was funny.

"Good that someone looks after you", Seijuro patted the boy's head. Nagisa had not really noted it before, but he was a rather tall man. He was a lot taller than Karma, but he was still shorter than Atsushi, easily. Tetsuya, on the other hand, was just a bit taller than Karma was. Seijuro then smiled to Nagisa. "Be careful around, too. Especially in school."

"I will", Nagisa promised. "Besides, there's really nothing much that could touch me up there..."

"I can't understand why the classroom needs to be on top of a mountain", Seijuro sighed in frustration. He even facepalmed. "When I asked from the Ministry of Education, they wouldn't answer to me."

"Wouldn't answer? To you?" Tetsuya seemed rather shocked.

"They were rather uneasy and probably didn't know the answer", Seijuro shook his head. "I will have that sorted out, want it or not. Once you both get out of Kunugigaoka, I will destroy Asano Gakuho's reputation."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Nagisa was glad that Karma also thought the same.

"A bit harsh? He makes students climb a mountain each day just to get to class, makes them bullied in his own school, causes them to get depression and some reported cases of suicide and most of all, doesn't allow actual teaching to the students of Class 3-E", Seijuro ranted. "The only reason you get taught is because of that damn octopus."

"Umm..." Karma and Nagisa turned to Tetsuya, who didn't seem surprised at all. As he realized the boys' looks, he smiled. "Sei-kun told me when Korosensei first appeared. I know of him."

"Okay..." Karma stated before turning to Seijuro. "So, maybe it isn't that harsh."

"Yeah, when put like that, I'd say he deserves even more than his reputation being ruined", Nagisa admitted.

"But I'm being fair. For now, at least", Seijuro stated. "I will just ruin his reputation, after the two of you have graduated."

"At least he waits until then", Tetsuya sighed. "Otherwise this could turn into a big mess."

"Oh god, if they would need to close Kunugigaoka for some time and send the students to other schools for that time, I don't think either of us would be getting to school", Karma's eyes widened. "Father would just get someone to teach us here."

"Home schooling doesn't fit you", Seijuro turned to Karma. "That much I know. Besides, socializing is important."

"Is that a hint? Like, 'go back to school'?" Karma asked.

"Take your time. It's not easy to go back after something like that", Seijuro admitted. "But don't think that you can just laze around for a year, okay?"

"Exactly", Tetsuya agreed. "Socializing is still important. Even you need it."

"I will try my best to make the others less worried of you", Nagisa said. "You just try to sort everything out, okay?"

"Thanks, Nagisa..." Karma smiled. "You're the best."

"Well, we should really get going", Tetsuya sighed. "It's late."

"Yes. You should go before it gets too dark", Seijuro admitted. "Stay safe on the way home."

"We have Nigou", Nagisa reminded. "If something happens, he'll save us."

"True", Karma had to agree to that. "That dog can be horrifying when either of these two is threatened."

"Still", Seijuro sighed. "I can worry, right?"

Karma, Tetsuya and Nagisa laughed. Seijuro eventually joined them.

"See you tomorrow, Karma, Father!" Nagisa grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" Karma grinned back.

"See you tomorrow. Tetsuya, have a good day at work tomorrow", Seijuro smiled.

"Likewise. See you later, Karma", Tetsuya smiled.

With that, Nagisa, Nigou and Tetsuya left the mansion. They walked over to the gates, where a new set of guards were. They looked at them and bowed, looking at Nagisa for a rather long time. Maybe they were memorizing his face for future appearances?

The trio walked back to their home. When they did, they decided to just call it a day and just go to sleep. Nagisa was more than happy, thinking of what he'd do the next day. First he'd have school and then, after doing his homework, he'd go over to Karma's. Who knew what they'd do then? But before that...

… he would have to get through school.

 **Seijuro doesn't like Gakuho. I have a feeling that that won't end well (for Gakuho).**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A new, even longer chapter!**

 **To answer your question, Guest, yes, this will be Karunagi. That was the intention from the beginning (and Akakuro just kind of, well... they refused to stay apart).**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

Getting to school wasn't as hard as last time. Today, it already felt normal. Like he had always used this route to come to school. It felt a lot nicer now that he had already walked it twice.

"Nagisa-kun", Sugino's voice sounded nothing like the previous day. His eyes held a look of worry in them. It became clear to Nagisa that everyone in the classroom were more worried about Karma than he had originally thought. Everyone were looking at the redhead's desk and each time the door opened, everyone turned to it with a different, bright expression. When they realized Karma hadn't come, the expression would turn back to sour, worried one.

Nagisa felt bad about not telling them that Karma was alright, at least fairly alright, but he couldn't really do anything about it. It was Karma's wish to not tell them anything. In a way, Nagisa understood him. This wasn't easy to Karma, not in any way. Not to mention his injury...

For some reason, a picture of Karma eating with his left hand popped up in his mind. He tried hard not to chuckle. Seriously, Karma was cute like that! Even Seijuro and Tetsuya had agreed to that!

Losing himself in his own thoughts, he began to wonder what he and Karma should do today. After the tour around the Akashi Mansion, Nagisa had come to realize that there was a lot of things to do in the Mansion. Karma had his own library and game room, for god's sake. Honestly, Karma had pretty much everything he could want. Karma had pretty much everything _anyone_ could want.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Korosensei came into the classroom. Like the students, he turned to Karma's empty seat first. Seeing no one there, he sighed. He went to the teacher's desk, however, with a grin on his face and looked at the students. Upon seeing the depressed looks they had, he frowned. "My students..."

Nagisa looked sad as he looked at the rest. He wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. What would he even say? Karma is okay, he just doesn't want to come to school anymore? No, that was not something he should say to them. It would just make them more depressed.

"I know how you're all feeling", Korosensei started. "I know we're all worried about Karma-kun, however, wherever he is, I don't think he wants us to mope."

 _You couldn't be more right_ , Nagisa thought.

"The midterms are in less than two weeks", Korosensei stated. "If we want to show to those students and teachers in the main building that Class 3-E is not full of losers, we need to study for those exams."

"No one wants to", Nakamura pointed out, her eyes downcast. "Not without knowing where Karma-kun is... Or whether he's alright or not..."

Korosensei sighed. "I know. However, is Karma-kun the type that would want us to mope because he's away?"

"... No..." the students said quietly.

"Exactly", Korosensei nodded. "Plus, we're looking for him even as we speak."

"Looking for him?" Isogai blinked. Korosensei nodded. "Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei are trying to get into contact with Akashi-san and Ritsu is trying Karma-kun's phone."

Nagisa's eyes widened. _Oh, shit..._

Karma probably didn't know about the danger that his phone was, at the moment.

 _I need to warn him ASAP_ , Nagisa frowned. _But by then, Ritsu has already found him... But knowing Ritsu, would she really tell everyone after seeing Karma?_

It was unlikely. Ritsu was sweet and Nagisa knew that if she saw Karma, she wouldn't go and tell about his condition to others. After all, it was hard for everyone to talk about it, after Karma told them not to tell. Something in Karma's actual personality, in Aka, was just so... Perhaps it was the hesitance he had. It made it impossible to do against his wishes.

"If they find out anything, they all promised to stop the lesson to tell us", Korosensei promised with his usual grin. "So, the rest of us should study when we can!"

"But..." Sugino tried, but Nagisa turned to him. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Karma... He wouldn't want us to mope around. If anything, he'd want us to show it to those guys from main building, right?"

Korosensei nodded. "Well said, Nagisa-kun."

Slowly, the rest of the students nodded. However, none of them was enthusiastic to study, not when they were all so worried about Karma. Korosensei started his usual teaching when midterms or finals were around, with each student with the afterimages. Nagisa glanced towards Karma's seat to see that Korosensei had made an afterimage there, too, but it was just staring. _We students aren't the only ones worried about Karma..._

Time flied slowly, but also fast. Soon enough, it was lunch break. The same atmosphere that was there in the morning came back and Nagisa frowned. This was not good, not good at all...

His phone came to life and Ritsu looked at him. "Nagisa-kun?"

"Ritsu!" Nagisa blinked and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to speak with you", Ritsu sweat-dropped. Nagisa blinked before getting up and leaving the classroom. His classmates barely saw him leave.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked as he came to the hallway. Ritsu shook her head. "Somewhere where no one will interrupt."

Nagisa blinked and then thought. Somewhere where no one will interrupt...

Soon enough Nagisa found himself in the woods, looking at his phone. "So, what is it?"

Ritsu sweat-dropped once more before another image appeared. Nagisa blinked as he saw Karma waving to him. "Yo."

"Karma", Nagisa blinked and turned to Ritsu. "Ritsu, you..."

"I've actually been inside Karma's phone since the start", Ritsu looked apologetic. "I couldn't tell anyone, though, not after I heard everything."

Karma smiled a bit. "I'm glad of that... Though..."

"Why did you want to tell me this? I mean, I'm coming over in the afternoon..." Nagisa pointed out.

"I can't turn into Ki near Ritsu!" Karma exclaimed. "I've been trying all along, but I just can't!"

Nagisa blinked. Karma couldn't turn into Ki? Well... "Maybe..."

"You have an idea why?" Ritsu blinked.

"Well... Since Ritsu doesn't actually have a body..." Nagisa explained. "Maybe Ki doesn't realize there's someone around who isn't immediate family?"

Karma cursed. "Damn that bastard."

"Though, Karma..." Nagisa bit his lip. "Our classmates..."

"I saw", Karma sighed. "Ritsu showed me a video of them. It's... worse than I thought."

"They need to hear at least a word of you", Ritsu admitted. "If we want to dominate the midterms, at least."

"I know", Karma nodded. "And, to be honest... I have something planned out already."

"What is it?" Nagisa asked. Karma grinned. "You'll see then."

Nagisa pouted. "Karma~! Meanie."

Karma chuckled. "I'll talk to you more when you come, okay? I got to go now, though, to make the last preparations for my 'plan'."

Nagisa sighed but nodded with a smile. "Sure. Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"I won't", Karma promised. The image disappeared, leaving Nagisa and Ritsu alone. The AI looked at Nagisa with a smile. "You know, Karma-kun really trusts you."

Nagisa nodded. "I do know that, actually. I just have to wonder, though, what is this plan of his..."

"Well, he promised he won't get hurt", Ritsu said. "So, it shouldn't be too worrying."

"But I know he won't be coming to school yet, either", Nagisa frowned. "He's not ready to face the rest just yet. So, what could he do?"

Ritsu shrugged her shoulders, being none the wiser than Nagisa. He sighed before making his way back to the classroom.

Today was going to be a long day.

…

Nagisa was a bit nervous as he walked to the gates of the Akashi Mansion. The guards were different than the day before, than the ones he had already seen. However, as they turned to him, recognition flashed in their eyes. They bowed a bit to him. "Nagisa-bocchama!"

Nagisa smiled to them as they opened the gates to him. As he was through, he glanced at them. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Nagisa-bocchama."

Nagisa walked the way from the gates to the mansion itself. The door opened before he even reached it, showing Takeshi, bowing a bit to him. "Nagisa-bocchama."

"Kurokawa-san", Nagisa smiled as he stepped inside. Takeshi shook his head and smiled. "Are you here to see Karma-bocchama?"

Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, we agreed yesterday that I'd come."

"He's in his room", Takeshi said. "Do you need help getting there?"

Nagisa wondered for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I think I know the way there."

Takeshi nodded and Nagisa climbed up the stairs. As he did, he blinked. "... Karma."

Karma stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He smirked and pounced over to Nagisa. "Nagisa."

"I thought you were in your room?" Nagisa asked. The duo started to walk down the hallways and Nagisa noted they were not going towards Karma's room.

"Oh, it was just so boring waiting for you", Karma chuckled sheepishly. "Say, you up for playing games?"

Nagisa smiled. "Why not? What do you have in mind?"

Karma grinned. "Mario Kart in Wii."

Nagisa bit his lip. He wasn't the best in Mario Kart, but he could manage, probably. However... "What about your hand?"

"Oh, Ritsu managed to do something to the console", Karma shrugged his shoulders as they made it to his game room. "It thinks my phone is the controller and Ritsu can push the buttons."

"Oh", Nagisa nodded as they went inside. The game room was big, and when I say big, I mean, _big_. It was a dark room with black walls and black carpet. There were bright blue lights where the walls and the ceiling met, illuminating the room enough for you to see, but also get the vibe of a night. The clock that was on the wall also had same blue lights, allowing one to see what it showed. On the right of the door, there was a billiard table. A bit further away from it was an air hockey. Besides the air hockey was a table football. The walls around the right side of the room were full of pinball and other games. There was even a racing simulator there. On the left side of the room was a huge flat screen TV. It was hooked to several different game consoles that all had their games on the shelves besides the TV. There were beanbag chairs, cushions and even a couch on that side of the room. In the middle of the room was a flat surface that once touched, would turn out to be a screen. There were several chairs around the screen and you could play all sorts of games there, from card games to strategy games. On the wall opposite from the door, there was a karaoke.

All in all, Karma's game room was more like his own personal arcade than anything.

They went to the left side of the room. They sat down on the cushions after Nagisa took a controller for himself, seeing as the TV and the console were already on. Karma took his phone, where Ritsu appeared with a smile. "Hey, Nagisa-kun!"

"Hey Ritsu!" Nagisa smiled back.

"Nagisa, you can choose the first track", Karma grinned. "I'm going to win anyways."

"Oh, we'll see about that", Nagisa narrowed his eyes, challenging.

And thus, the war began.

…

"How can you fail in the beginning?"

…

"I got a box!"

"Don't you dare, Nagisa..."

"Shell Attack!"

"Nagisa, you little...!"

…

"You fell!"

"Why did you choose Rainbow Road?!"

…

"No, Karma, don't throw the bananas at me!"

"It's not me, it's Ritsu."

"Don't start that!"

…

"Oh fuck!"

"Ahahahahahaha, how can you hit a cow?!"

"Why do they walk from there?!"

…

"And... Jump!"

"Fail."

"Oh, shut up!"

…

"Wait, how did I become last?!"

"I'm first!"

"Oh hell no."

"Karma, that's not fair!"

"Everything is fair in love and war."

"Well then."

…

"Shit, why can't this fucking car turn?!"

…

"Karma, we're not playing Maple Treeway. We're not."

"Oh, are we not?"

"Fuck you."

…

"Nagisa, why in the hell did you choose Delfino Square if you can't drive on it?!"

"It was an accident!"

"You don't accidentally choose a course you can't drive!"

…

"Hold on a minute, isn't that cheating?!"

"No one ever said I wouldn't be above cheating."

"I'm not going to finish the first round if you do that!"

"Exactly the point. I'm first and I win."

"Karma!"

…

"No Moonview Highway! Please, no!"

"Can't dodge the cars?"

"I so hate you."

…

"How did you do that?!"

"I... I don't know..."

…

"Oh my god, are these going slower than those other ones?"

"Yup."

…

"I got a box!"

"What did you get?"

"The freaky mushroom."

"The freaky mushroom?"

"Yeah, you know that mushroom, which, if you just keep pressing the button, it always gives you a boost of speed? It lasts for some specific amount of time or something."

"Oh, _that_."

"Yeah."

"... Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"Am I allowed to laugh already?"

"Yeah."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hahaha, why?!"

"Don't use that mushroom!"

"But I want to win!"

"Well, because you used that mushroom, you kinda lost."

"Poor Nagisa-kun."

"Ritsu, not to be rude, but shut up."

When Seijuro walked into Karma's game room, intrigued by the shouting (He realized Karma and Nagisa probably had a war over Mario Kart. The shouting sounded like that.), he was surprised to see Karma actually being able to play, with his hand still broken. He blinked at the screen of Karma's phone, seeing a girl there.

"Oh, Father!" Nagisa saw him first. Karma turned to him, still laughing over Nagisa's loss due to the "freaky mushroom". "Yo, Father."

"Yo to you too", Seijuro chuckled a bit as he walked closer to them and plopped down onto a beanbag chair. "Who is winning?"

"Me", Karma raised his phone. "This is Ritsu. Ritsu, this is my Father."

"Nice to meet you", Ritsu bowed. Seijuro nodded to her and smiled. "Are you that AI from Class 3-E?"

Ritsu nodded. "I am."

"Thank you for taking care of my sons", Seijuro smiled and glanced at Nagisa quickly. The boy smiled at the words and Karma grinned. Ritsu blinked, a bit shocked before smiling and nodding. "Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun are my friends, after all!"

Seijuro smiled warmly to the girl.

"So, what should we play next?" Karma asked, turning to Nagisa. Nagisa pouted before turning to Seijuro. "Father, you choose."

Seijuro blinked. "Why me?"

"Because Nagisa will choose some bad course", Karma sighed. Nagisa narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "And Karma will choose even worse course."

Karma grinned to the other. "Only as a revenge."

"Can you believe it, he cheated!" Nagisa pointed at Karma. "In Mario Kart!"

Seijuro chuckled. "I can actually believe that."

Seijuro took Nagisa's controller and looked through the courses a bit. Then he chose Ghost Valley for them. Karma went white. "You have to be joking."

"This is almost worse than Rainbow Road!" Nagisa squeaked. Karma glared at Seijuro, though very weakly. "There was a reason we didn't play this!"

"It's not that bad", Seijuro sighed.

"It is!" Nagisa and Karma shouted.

"Then, how about I play it with you, Karma?" Seijuro raised an eyebrow. Karma frowned a bit. "You're on!"

Nagisa gladly gave the controller to Seijuro. He eagerly began to watch.

Three rounds later, Karma was moping in the corner.

"Wow!" Nagisa gaped. "You're good in this!"

"He's good in everything he does", Karma pouted before plopping down onto the floor, half hugging Nagisa. "He's a perfect human being."

"Then why aren't you as well?" Nagisa questioned. Karma looked at him with fake-hurt in his expression. "Are you saying I'm not perfect?!"

"Not to be rude", Seijuro cleared his throat to get their attention. He turned to Nagisa. "But it's getting quite late. You can stay, if you want, but I'd like to inform Tetsuya before he gets worried or something."

Nagisa glanced at the clock and then gasped. "Oh, it really is late! Ah, no, I think I'll go home. I promised to take Nigou out in the morning."

Karma pouted. "So boring."

"Well, life sometimes is", Nagisa sighed before getting up, pulling Karma along with him. Seijuro smiled to them as he got up from the beanbag chair. The trio walked down the hallway and to the front door, chatting as they did. As Nagisa was about to leave, Seijuro ruffled his hair. "Be careful."

Nagisa smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah!"

 **The stuff that happened when Nagisa and Karma played Mario Kart actually happened to me, when I played with my sister. Granted, it was my first time playing Mario Kart. Still, I can't drive on Delfino Square to save my life, not to mention Rainbow Road. By the time my sister finished the course, I was, like, half-way through the first round. And then she tried to cheat in Mushroom Gorge, but she failed that, thankfully. I figured that Karma wouldn't fail that, though.**

 **Also, Seijuro is a Mario Kart genius.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A new chapter, yay! Also, the first actual Karunagi interaction will take place, finally!**

 **I'm not too sure about my skills on writing romance, but I did my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket. You should know by now.**

Nagisa woke up early the next morning. He took his sweet time waking up before stretching. He changed into a pair of black pants, red T-shirt and a sleeveless hoodie. He yawned as he walked out of his room and to the kitchen/living room.

Only to see Karma, fully clothed in light blue jeans, black tank top and an open gray button-down with its sleeves rolled up, sitting on the table. Nagisa blinked upon seeing him, barely noting that Tetsuya was making breakfast for them.

"Yo!" Karma grinned and waved with his good hand. Nagisa waved back and sat on another chair around the table. "Karma."

"You're up early", Karma chuckled a bit. Nagisa sweat-dropped. "Shouldn't I say that of you...? How long have you been here?"

"Not for long", Karma admitted. Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "For almost half an hour."

Karma pouted. Nagisa blinked. "Wait, for so long? Why?"

"Secret~!" Karma grinned. Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with your 'plan'?"

Karma chuckled. "Perhaps."

Nagisa nodded. "Okay. When will I find out?"

"When you get to the classroom", Karma chuckled. Tetsuya shook his head before walking over to them, placing two platefuls of pancakes in front of them. "Eat up, both of you."

"Thanks, Dad!" they both smiled before they began to eat. They chatted a bit as they did while Tetsuya made breakfast for himself. As the duo was done, they put the dishes into the sink and Nagisa glanced at the clock. Good, he still had an hour before he needed to leave to school.

"Nigou!" the dog had been napping in Tetsuya's room, but now came over to Nagisa. The boy grinned and knelt down in front of him, ruffling his fur. Karma stroked his fur and he barked happily. Nagisa chuckled. "You want to go to a walk?"

"I'll come with you", Karma grinned. Nagisa nodded his agreement and Nigou barked. Tetsuya looked at them with a smile. "Be sure to come back early enough."

"I will", Nagisa nodded. He and Karma put on their shoes as he took his key. They put Nigou onto a leash, just to be sure. They knew Nigou wasn't going to run off on his own, but they could never be too sure.

"We're off now!" Nagisa announced. Tetsuya waved to them.

They walked down the stairs and then began to walk down the street. Karma breathed in and out deeply, turning to glance at Nagisa. Nagisa turned to him whilst holding Nigou's leash. "Is something wrong?"

Karma looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, everything's fine."

"You sure?" Nagisa asked. "You seem to be in your thoughts..."

"I just have a lot to think of", Karma smiled a little and looked forwards again. "There's school and our classmates, my position as Akashi Karma, our family and... Ki, Aka... Akaki..."

A hand fell onto Karma's shoulder and he turned to look at Nagisa, who was looking at him with a reassuring look. "Everything will be just fine."

For the first time since his youth, Karma believed.

They walked to a park. Since it was morning, there were no one else than them in there. Nigou walked a bit ahead of them as they enjoyed the morning air and each other's presence.

"... Nee, Nagisa?" Karma asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked, turning to him. He smiled a bit and then looked up to the sky. "Would you mind... I mean, Uncle Atsushi has a bakery near here..."

Nagisa blinked before smiling. "That sounds good, actually. Is he good?"

Karma smiled and nodded. "He is. Probably because he only ever ate sweets."

Nagisa hummed. "I think I heard about that."

"I... I want to go there again", Karma admitted. "It's been long since I last went."

"But you don't want to go alone, either", Nagisa smiled and nodded. "Let's go some time. Maybe not today, though."

Karma nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, not today. But some day this week?"

Nagisa nodded. "Totally. Uncle Atsushi seemed like a nice guy. Despite what he did to your hand."

Karma chuckled sheepishly. "That was kind of my own fault..."

"Don't say that", Nagisa shook his head. "It was not your fault. It was an accident."

Karma blinked and stared at him. He then smiled a bit. "Thanks."

Nagisa smiled back to him. "Anything for you, Karma."

They both stopped, looking at each other. It was as if time stopped around them. They stared into each other's eyes, blue into red, red into blue. They didn't realize how close they were, not before they could feel each other breathing on their skin. Slowly, Karma began to lean in. Nagisa tiptoed, never breaking eye-contact. They gazed into each other's eyes deeply. They felt each other's breath on their lips, millimeters apart from each other. A bit more...

Nigou barked as he jumped at them.

Both Karma and Nagisa snapped out of it as Nigou pushed them to the ground. They blinked at the dog as he blinked back at them, tilting his head. It obviously had no ideas what it had just interrupted, despite being so intelligent about these things with Tetsuya and Seijuro. Perhaps he just couldn't see Karma and Nagisa in such a way...

"Nigou, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked, looking at the dog. Nigou barked once more and poked at Nagisa's wrist with his nose. Nagisa blinked before checking the watch that was on his wrist. His eyes widened and he glanced at Karma, only to blush.

Just what on Earth were they about to do just now?!

"I-I... It's already late..." Nagisa bit his lip. Karma nodded, also blushing. "Right... You should probably go home and, get ready for school, and all..."

"Yeah..." Nagisa looked away. That... This was awkward.

He got up from the ground, brushing himself off. He then turned to Karma, who still sat on the ground. He offered a hand. "Can you get up?"

Karma looked up at him with his red eyes. He licked his lips and then nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't get up, though.

"Karma?" Nagisa crouched down. Karma frowned. "You should go. You'll be late otherwise..."

"School can wait", Nagisa sighed and hung his head, looking at Karma from between his bangs. "You can't."

Both blushed at the words. Karma then nodded and looked at Nagisa. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It's all Nigou's fault", Nagisa stated immediately. Nigou looked at him in confusion. Karma looked at him with wide eyes. Nagisa looked away, blushing and pouting a bit. "If he hadn't... It wouldn't be this... awkward..."

Karma looked down at his lap and nodded. "Maybe..."

"So..." Nagisa bit his lip. "Do you need help?"

Karma shook his head and shifted a bit. "I can get up on my own."

Nagisa nodded as he straightened up. Karma also got up, brushing himself off. They glanced at each other at the same time and looked away, blushing.

Nigou obliviously stared from beside them.

"I... need to go now", Nagisa stated, glancing at Karma carefully. The redhead nodded. "Yeah, you should. Be... careful, okay?"

"I will", Nagisa promised. "Same goes for you."

Karma nodded. They stood there, awkward, for a few moments before finally parting. Just as they were getting out of each other's hearing range... "Oh, Karma?"

"Yeah?" Karma turned a bit to look at Nagisa. The blue-haired boy smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen. "I'll come to yours after school again, okay?"

Karma blinked before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, it's fine. See you then."

"See you then", Nagisa smiled before he and Nigou left. They saw Karma also go towards his own home.

When Nagisa got home, Tetsuya had already left to work. He quickly changed into his school uniform before leaving, locking the door behind him. He ran half of the way to Kunugigaoka before he slowed down, wondering about what happened earlier.

He and Karma... they almost kissed. What had suddenly come to them? Nagisa didn't know about Karma, but he knew that he himself hadn't thought at that moment. He had just acted.

 _That was so awkward..._ Nagisa sighed and shook his head. He looked up instead and walked the rest of the way to Kunugigaoka. He quickly started to make his way up the mountain, to where Class 3-E's classroom was.

When he arrived, he realized he was the last one. He silently groaned, hoping that he at least got there before the class was supposed to start. He quickly walked down the hallway and to the classroom door. He hesitated only for a moment before opening it...

Only to see everyone with bright expressions, some crying, but happy.

… What?

"Nagisa-kun!" Kayano ran to him and hugged him, crying. Nagisa blinked, shocked. What was going on? Hadn't they all been utterly depressed just yesterday? Why were they all suddenly happy, despite some crying?

"Nagisa-kun!" Sugino ran over to them, grinning, although he had tears in the corners of his eyes. "He was here!"

Nagisa blinked. He? Who?

Hold on a minute. Karma had had a plan on somehow making the rest of the class hear a word of him. Had he... Had he been here, in the classroom, while there were others?

No, that was impossible. Karma had been with him for too long if that was the case. Plus, Nagisa doubted Karma was yet in a situation where he was ready to meet the rest (If he was, he would be in school right now.). Then, how?

"Look!" Kayano let go of him and pointed at the chalkboard. She didn't bother wiping away her tears, either.

Nagisa turned to look at the chalkboard, curious. His eyes widened at what he saw, though, and he smiled. Suddenly, Karma's early appearance at his house made sense...

 _Of course he had to be early to do that_ , Nagisa smiled as he looked at the board. Mentally, he sighed and shook his head. _That idiot..._

' **You guys better study so that we'll win those bastards from the main building, you hear me? We'll ace the midterms and I won't accept anything less.**

 **PS. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I'm dead or something. I don't want to see any sad or depressed faces, okay?** '

If they had not been proven that this was Karma's handwriting, they wouldn't have believed.

 **Nagisa, you have no ideas how awkward that would have been if Nigou _hadn't_ stopped you two. I'm blaming Irina, since she kissed Nagisa and they're not awkward around one another.**

 **Karma's also improving, and managed to make it to the classroom to write his message.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Don't curse Nigou for what happened in the last chapter. Because it's thanks to Nigou that those two will be teased now XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket. I wouldn't be here if I did.**

"You are a genius."

Karma chuckled as Nagisa fell on Karma's fluffy bed, his school bag abandoned on the floor. Nagisa had come straight from school, not wanting to wait any longer to see Karma.

"I know I am", Karma grinned. "So? Did they study?"

"Oh yes, they did", Nagisa rolled to lay on his back and looked at Karma with a grin. "They studied so hard that _Korosensei_ almost couldn't keep up."

Karma whistled, amazed. "That's crazy."

"I know", Nagisa chuckled. "They were all happy when I went there this morning. Sure, they were all crying, more or less, but of sheer happiness."

Karma smiled. "That's good to know."

Nagisa looked at him. Karma looked at him.

Ritsu cleared her throat.

Nagisa and Karma turned to Karma's phone, where Ritsu was, looking away from them. "Yes, what is it, Ritsu?"

"I was just wondering, if either of you needed help with studies, or something", Ritsu was flushing. "But I see it's not needed."

Nagisa and Karma blinked before Karma bit his lip. "Ritsu... You... this morning..."

"I saw", Ritsu nodded and then bowed. "I'm very sorry!"

Then, Ritsu disappeared from Karma's screen.

The duo was very quiet. They stared at Karma's phone before glancing at each other, nervous and a bit awkward.

"... So..." Karma ran a hand through his hair. "Umm... this morning..."

Nagisa bit his lip. "What... should we...?"

Karma plopped down onto the bed. "I... don't know. What do you...?"

"I don't know, either", Nagisa shrugged his shoulders. "I mean... it wasn't like I was _thinking_ back then..."

"Me neither", Karma admitted. "I just..."

They were quiet. They turned their heads to look at each other, but they were utterly quiet, not daring to utter a single word. They just stared into each other's eyes, admiring the color. Nagisa couldn't get his eyes off of that ruby red, whilst Karma couldn't help but get sucked into those blue orbs. They didn't dare to move, barely dared to breathe. Unconsciously, they both moved to grab the other's hand, as if to make sure he didn't leave.

Nagisa was the one who dared to make a move. He shifted and rolled to lay on his side. Karma did the same, facing his best friend, brother, love interest? What was Nagisa to him? What was he to Nagisa?

They softly knocked their foreheads together, never breaking eye-contact. Their hands still locked, to make sure the other didn't disappear, neither moved a muscle. They breathed quietly, neither daring to speak and break the silence, break the moment. They just stared into each other's eyes, laying there.

Karma was the one who yawned.

Nagisa blinked before trying to mask his chuckle as a cough. Karma glared, though it looked more like a pout. Nagisa smiled to him, though he was still chuckling. "Sorry. Tired?"

"I had to wake up _early_ to be able to write that before anyone came", Karma yawned again. "And I went to sleep late last night. Of course I'm sleepy."

"I should probably let you sleep", Nagisa made a motion to get up from the bed, but Karma pulled him back down. Nagisa squeaked and before he knew it, he found himself laying on his back, with Karma's arms around him and his head on his chest. Nagisa blushed and poked Karma's cheek, the redhead's eyes closed. "Karma...?"

"You laughed at me", Karma mumbled as he snuggled closer. "Now you'll be my pillow."

Nagisa pouted. "You're childish..."

"Maybe so", Karma yawned. "But I will have my revenge for you laughing at me."

"Hai, hai", Nagisa sighed before patting Karma's head. "Just sleep, okay?"

Karma nodded. They stayed there for a moment before Karma's breathing became deep, indicating he fell asleep. Nagisa smiled and played with Karma's red hair for a while. He began to think. Just moments ago, it was like in the morning. He hadn't thought, he had just looked into Karma's eyes. And now, with Karma sleeping on top of him...

 _What's wrong with me?_ Nagisa wondered. _Why do I get all so... like this?_

Nagisa breathed in deeply. He'd just close his eyes for a moment...

He woke up to Karma poking his cheek. "Oi, Nagisa. Wakey wakey."

Nagisa groaned before lazily opening his eyes. He looked at Karma, who was already wide awake. He blinked, trying to understand the situation. Had he fallen asleep?

"You slept", Karma proved his suspicions. "It's already dinner time. We should go eat."

Nagisa laid there for a moment before nodding slightly. He shifted and sat up. Karma was sitting beside him on the bed and he stood up, offering his good hand to Nagisa. Nagisa took it and stood up, swaying a bit. Karma steadied him by taking a hold of his waist. "Wow, you okay?"

"Yeah..." Nagisa blinked. Both he and Karma suddenly realized where the other's hand was. They blushed a bit and Karma released him. "T-That's good..."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before shuffling out of the room. They walked down the hallways in silence, not daring to look at each other in fear of more awkwardness.

As they got to the dining room, they both blinked. "Dad?"

"Hi", Tetsuya smiled to them as he sat on the seat he had occupied on the previous dinner, Seijuro sitting on the same seat he sat back then. He smiled to the duo. "Nice to see that you two decided to wake up."

Immediately, both Nagisa and Karma froze. They... They must have heard wrong. "Father, what did you say?"

An evil smirk came to Seijuro's face. "I said, nice to see that you two decided to wake up."

"W-What... do you mean with that?" Nagisa licked his lips. Seijuro chuckled. "I came to check up on you two, since you weren't shouting like yesterday."

Karma went deathly pale. "Father..."

"Oh, you two look cute", Tetsuya reassured. "Besides, we have no problem with it. You two should have just told us from the start."

"Exactly", Seijuro nodded. "Although I was shocked, it was also expected."

It took a moment for the teens to understand what their fathers were implying.

"No!" Karma became as red as his hair. Nagisa wasn't much better, although he looked away whilst Karma glared at his father. "We're not!"

"You aren't?" Seijuro blinked and then hummed. "That's quite troublesome..."

"Father!" both Karma and Nagisa exclaimed.

"Besides, I think the picture proves otherwise", Tetsuya stated.

Everything froze.

"... What picture?" Karma and Nagisa breathed out.

"This", Seijuro took out his phone and showed a picture of the two of them, sleeping. Karma was hugging Nagisa, his head on the smaller one's chest. Nagisa's other arm was around the redhead, whilst his other hand was in his hair. All in all, they looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Father!"

"I think this picture proves that you're trying to lie to us", Seijuro hummed, looking at the picture. "Besides, correct me if I'm wrong, but if it was not for Nigou, you two would have kissed."

Karma's eyes widened and Nagisa froze. "W-What...?"

"How did you...?" Karma gaped. Seijuro grinned and showed the screen of his phone to the duo once more. This time, though, on the screen, there was Ritsu, looking shy with a blush on her face. "H-Hi..."

Karma and Nagisa's eyes widened.

"RITSU!"

…

"Ritsu, I hate you", Karma mumbled as he fell onto his bed. Ritsu, now on Karma's phone, sweat-dropped. Nagisa frowned as he sat on the bed. "Why did you tell that to Father to begin with?"

"Why in the hell can you go into Father's phone to begin with?!" Karma demanded.

"He wanted to know how you two are doing", Ritsu explained. "He gave me permission to hack into his phone to keep even slight tabs on you two. And... it just slipped."

"You don't ' _just slip_ ' something like that!" Karma screamed into his pillows. Nagisa nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"Sorry!" Ritsu bowed before disappearing from the screen. Karma groaned and turned his head to look at Nagisa. "Now we'll be forever teased by Father. If worst comes to worst, everyone will hear and tease us."

Nagisa groaned. "No way!"

Karma nodded. "Unfortunately."

They looked at each other. Nagisa shifted and glanced at Karma's hair. Without another thought, he entangled his hand into the red locks. Karma leaned into the touch and made a small sound of appreciation in the back of his throat. Nagisa smiled slightly before blinking and opening his mouth. "I... What should we do?"

Karma wondered it as he appreciated the hand stroking his hair. "I... I don't know. I... What do you...?"

"I... don't really know", Nagisa admitted, sighing. "I mean, I haven't thought of it before."

"Me neither", Karma admitted.

"You've always been an important friend of mine", Nagisa said. "I've never thought, whether or not we... I've not really thought about... love... at all..."

Karma sighed. "I... guess I haven't, either. It just... hasn't been the most important thing in my life. There's the situation with Akaki and all that that's a lot more important... And I'm being honest when I say that you're just as important to me."

Nagisa smiled. "It's reassuring to know that. And I understand."

Karma smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Nagisa just shook his head and laid down besides Karma. Karma, as his boyfriend? While the idea itself wasn't disgusting or anything, Nagisa couldn't think of it. Karma was, after all, a son from high society. Nagisa, on the other hand, was just a mere commoner compared to him. There was no way Nagisa could give Karma something he didn't have. Karma had anything he wanted.

Karma opened his eyes and sighed. "You know, Nagisa..."

Nagisa hummed in acknowledgment.

"I know what you're thinking", Karma stated. "And I thought that by now, you would have realized."

Nagisa blinked. "Realized what?"

"That it's exactly because you're not the type of guy who gets everything on a silver platter that I like you", Karma closed his eyes again, sleepy. "You're a nice person and that's what I like about you."

Nagisa flushed. Was Karma even aware of what he was saying? Or was he just so sleepy he didn't understand anymore?

"That, and", Karma suddenly wrapped his arms around Nagisa and brought him close. Nagisa found himself looking at Karma's clothed chest and the redhead smelled his blue hair. "You smell good..."

Nagisa blushed and looked at Karma's face. "Oi, Karma, what are you...?!"

Nagisa blinked then. Karma had fallen asleep, his breathing turning deep. His grip wasn't loosening, though, keeping Nagisa close to his own body.

Nagisa sighed fondly. Karma was this tired, yet he still kept on going through the day?

Nagisa buried his face onto Karma's chest and breathed out. "I like you too..." He then, slowly yet surely, fell asleep right there, in Karma's arms, in Karma's bed.

 **Oh my, a confession?! And a few attempted kisses that got interrupted?**

 **Seijuro and Tetsuya were so sure Karma and Nagisa were already together.**

 **Oh, and if Nigou hadn't interrupted Karma and Nagisa in the last chapter, I don't think Ritsu would have told Seijuro and Tetsuya about that kiss. That's why, thank Nigou, because without him, those two wouldn't have gotten teased.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14

**And I'm back with another chapter! Though, if there's one thing that I don't like about this story, it's how little time it takes for Nagisa and Karma to get together. Then again, originally there were more chapters between this chapter and the one where Nigou interrupted their kiss, plus there had been hints that Nagisa knew, sort of, his feelings since the beginning of this story. Those hints, though, seemed so random when I read through this before I uploaded the first chapter that I just decided that it was better that they get together too fast and maybe disappoint you all with how little romance there is to that, than have completely random hints that don't make any sense and seem like a total fangirl unable to accept other pairings wrote this. So, the romance may suck, but it's better than what it _was_ , I'd say.**

 **Now, I'll stop rambling. On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

Karma woke up as the rays of light hit his face. He groaned a bit as he glanced at the window, seeing the curtains were drawn over. He frowned and wondered as to why. No maids came to his room to open them and his father didn't do that, either. He usually remembered to close them...

Oh. He hadn't remembered to do that last night before he fell asleep, right?

Turning to look at the body he was holding close to himself, Karma bit his lip. Nagisa looked so peaceful in his sleep, the light softly illuminating his face. His lips were slightly parted to ease breathing. Karma found it hard to not look at them.

Sighing, Karma glanced at the clock. It was still quite early, not even 7 AM yet. Thankfully, though, Nagisa would not have school today. That was why Nagisa and Tetsuya had decided to stay over to begin with.

Nagisa began to stir besides him. Karma looked at him as he slowly woke up and stretched. Nagisa yawned and then looked at Karma as they both sat up. "... Ohayou..."

"Ohayou", Karma chuckled a bit and ruffled Nagisa's hair. In the evening, Nagisa had decided to let it off of the pigtails and it was flowing freely. Now it was just a big mess. "Had a good sleep?"

Nagisa nodded and rubbed his eyes. "And you?"

"Fantastic", Karma smiled. Nagisa looked at him and smiled back. "... You're becoming more cheerful."

"Am I?" Karma blinked. Nagisa nodded. "Yeah. I mean, when I first found out, you were almost depressed. Now, though, you're already a lot better."

Karma blinked before smiling warmly. "You know, Nagisa, it's all thanks to you."

"Is it?" Nagisa blinked before bringing Karma into a hug. "I'm just glad you're getting better. Both physically and mentally."

Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa. "To be honest, I am, too."

They hugged each other for a while before letting go. Nagisa took a shower as Karma called to the chef, telling to make some breakfast for them. As Nagisa came out, clothed into faded blue jeans and a white tank top, Karma took a shower. While he did that, Nagisa played with his phone. When Karma came out, he was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and a black T-shirt.

They left the room and walked down the hallways, to the dining room. They ate their breakfast that the chef made for them. After they had eaten, they continued to sit there.

"So..." Karma asked, thoughtful. "What do you want to do today? We've got all day..."

"I would have probably said that I'd want to go to Uncle Atsushi's bakery, but..." Nagisa chuckled, though there was no humor there. "I don't think I actually want to..."

"Yeah..." Karma admitted. "Me neither. Not now, at least."

Nagisa nodded. "So... games?"

"Or exploring the backyard?" Karma suggested. Nagisa seemed to think of it. "That sounds interesting, too. I mean, there's that maze... But it's a bit early, don't you think?"

"Aah, I guess so, but I, at least, like the morning air", Karma stated. Nagisa tilted his head before nodding a bit. "I haven't really thought about it... Should we?"

"Do you want to?" Karma asked. Nagisa thought about it before nodding hesitantly. "I... yeah."

Karma grinned and got up, offering his hand to Nagisa. "Let's go then!"

Nagisa grinned and took Karma's hand, pulling himself up. The duo walked to the backdoor of the mansion and outside. They breathed the refreshing morning air into their lungs before starting their journey to the maze that stood at the back of the yard.

"You really have a big house", Nagisa glanced back at the mansion. "I can finally understand why you didn't invite me over."

"Yeah..." Karma scratched his cheek. "I didn't want you, or anyone for that matter, to find out that I'm rich."

Nagisa hummed as they walked over the bridge that connected the two sides of the river. Karma shrugged his shoulders. "I... I had, more or less, a rough childhood."

"Akaki?" Nagisa asked. Karma nodded, looking a bit down. "It... I don't even remember when he first emerged, to be honest."

"You were so young?" Nagisa blinked in shock. Karma hadn't really spoken about Akaki, not all that much. The subject was sensitive to Karma and while Nagisa had wanted to know, he also knew that prompting the other couldn't end well. But for Karma to talk to him about this, from his own free will... Nagisa was just glad that Karma trusted him that much.

"I was. I heard that Father also had something similar, when he was in junior high and high school", Karma smirked a bit. "Bokushi."

"Doesn't he still have Bokushi, though?" Nagisa frowned. Karma nodded. "He does, he can just control him like I control Ki."

Nagisa hummed in understanding. Karma sighed. "At first, it was even more horrifying than now. I couldn't feel when Akaki would come out and it was completely random. There was no pattern on how he came out and went back inside."

"It must have been horrifying", Nagisa frowned a bit. And Karma had been so young back then, too... It was already horrifying enough that someone of their age had a split personality of that kind, but to think a young child had one? It was simply... Nagisa couldn't imagine the horror.

"It was", Karma admitted. "I think I was eight? Nine? When I realized I could feel when Akaki came out and I could control Ki."

"Things became better, right?" Nagisa asked. Karma bit his lip and then shook his head. "Not really. The only thing that became better was that sometimes, when Akaki came out, I could get away from other humans. Only sometimes, though."

Nagisa gasped.

"I think I was ten when I began using Akabane. I even transferred out of my school and to another school", Karma sighed. "I... I think I also stopped believing that things would ever go to what others saw as 'normal'."

"You mean..." Nagisa licked his lips. "You stopped believing that the struggle with your personalities..."

"Would stop", Karma nodded. "That everything would be alright. Even as Father himself said that to me, I just... stopped believing."

Nagisa stopped and brought Karma into a hug. Karma wrapped his own arms around Nagisa and leaned his head on the smaller boy's shoulder, tears making their ways to his eyes. He could not keep them at bay and they began to fall down his cheeks. "It was... I..."

"Shh... It's okay..." Nagisa rubbed comforting circles onto Karma's back. "That's all in the past now... You'll be just fine..."

Karma sobbed and tightened his grip on Nagisa. "... When it's you saying that... I... I actually believe..."

"Shh..." Nagisa was happy to hear that. "It's alright..."

Karma sobbed there for a moment longer. Even as his tears stopped running, even as his breathing had calmed down, he did not let go of Nagisa. Nagisa didn't mind and kept his own grip of the taller boy.

"I... I was really cruel back then", Karma whispered quietly. Nagisa blinked. "Cruel, how?"

"I... At first, Ki wasn't supposed to be... just to outsiders", Karma admitted. "When I was ten... I actually, for a while... thought of burying Aka..."

Nagisa's eyes widened. "You mean... never again...?"

Karma nodded. "I was never... supposed to come out again. I had already made that decision..."

"But you didn't do it", Nagisa reminded. Karma nodded and bit his lip. "Father... I couldn't keep on looking at him. He, he blamed himself for it... That he'd been a bad father..."

"It's alright..." Nagisa rubbed Karma's back comfortingly as the redhead began to shake, like he'd start crying again. "You know he's not a bad father... Plus, you didn't do it. You're right here."

It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Karma calmed down. He breathed in and out deeply before pulling away from Nagisa, wiping his tears. "Sorry."

"It's okay", Nagisa smiled a bit. "I'm just glad that you shared this with me."

Karma looked at him before smiling a bit. He nodded and then continued the way to the maze. Nagisa followed him and they continued to talk.

"So, that's pretty much how everything happened", Karma breathed in deeply. "I... If anyone found out I'm actually Akashi Karma, they would start asking questions. There would be questions about my childhood."

"And you aren't fond of those memories", Nagisa realized. Karma looked at him and smiled, wistful. "Maybe, if Dad had gotten your custody in the beginning, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad..."

Nagisa looked at him and smiled. "I, maybe for me, too."

Karma chuckled. "Definitely a better childhood for you."

Nagisa also chuckled. "Okay, definitely."

The duo laughed a bit before they came to the maze. They began to walk between the bushes, finding dead-ends and exploring the area. They talked, laughed and had fun together. It was like they hadn't just had a heartbreaking conversation about Karma's past. It was surprising, almost scary, how easily everything went back to normality.

After they got out of the maze, the sun was already high up in the sky. Nagisa frowned. "How long were we there?"

"I don't know", Karma admitted. They heard a beep from Nagisa's phone in his pocket. Nagisa took it out and Ritsu was on the screen. She smiled to them. "You were there for over two hours. It's a bit over 10 AM."

Karma whistled. "It didn't feel that long of a time."

Nagisa nodded in agreement. Ritsu chuckled before going back to wherever she went. Nagisa put his phone back into his pocket and turned to Karma. "What next?"

"Let's take a small break", Karma stretched and gestured to the small terrace. Nagisa nodded and the duo walked there in silence. Nagisa sat down on the couch, but Karma slumped onto it, his head on Nagisa's lap.

"K-Karma!" Nagisa blushed. Karma looked at him, looking hesitant. He was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I... What did I say last night?"

Nagisa blinked before flushing a bit. "... That you like me because I'm a nice person."

Karma flushed a bit and bit his lip. "... Dammit. Nagisa, just ignore it, okay? I... I don't know what..."

"But, Karma..." Nagisa mumbled. Karma looked at him, pausing his ranting. Nagisa looked at him with a bigger blush, playing with the redhead's hair. "I... I like you as well..."

Karma stared at him, quiet, for a moment. He then sat up, shifting to a good position and looked at Nagisa. "Nagisa... Do you like me... like that?"

Nagisa nodded slightly, blushing. "I... yeah..."

"I like you too", Karma whispered. Nagisa heard it and looked at him, now smiling. Although the blush didn't go anywhere. They looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in them. They leaned forwards, gently knocking their foreheads together. They began to chuckle, remembering a similar situation just the previous day.

Karma leaned in the last millimeters and kissed Nagisa. The kiss was gentle and full of love. Nagisa kissed right back, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck. Karma wrapped his own arms around Nagisa's waist, bringing him closer. Their eyes had long since fluttered close and right now, they were only wishing for the time to stop and this moment to last forever. Nothing lasts forever, though, and eventually, they parted.

When they did, though, Karma's eyes widened in horror.

Nagisa immediately took notice. "Karma? What's wrong?"

Karma gulped and looked into Nagisa's eyes in utter terror. "I can't feel Akaki."

Nagisa blinked, at first, not understanding the sentence. When it fully processed, though, Nagisa's eyes widened. "Wait... You mean...?"

"I can't feel Akaki in my head."


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't know anymore when it was that I updated. It's been either three or four days, and I'm not sure. If it's been four, I'm really sorry. I have no excuses.**

 **Yeah, this chapter is a little shorter, but it was best left like this.**

 **Disclaimer: You know this by now, don't you? I don't own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

It would be an understatement to say that Seijuro was surprised when Karma and Nagisa burst into his bedroom that morning.

"Everything okay?" Seijuro blinked as he took in their appearances. They both seemed to be in panic and Karma's eyes were horrified.

"Nagisa?" Tetsuya walked over to the boys in worry. "Karma?"

"What's wrong?" Seijuro asked, also walking over. He placed his hand on Karma's shoulder. Nagisa looked up at Tetsuya and gestured to Karma. "K-Karma..."

"Akaki..." Karma breathed out. Seijuro frowned and tensed up, but he couldn't do anything before Karma said his next words. "I can't... feel him."

Seijuro and Tetsuya blinked. Tetsuya turned to his lover. "Wait, if he can't feel him..."

"Does that mean...?" Nagisa asked, hopeful. Karma looked at his father, begging for some sort of insight. He himself didn't understand anything at all. He had just kissed Nagisa and then, suddenly, he couldn't feel the horrifying presence of his psychopathic personality. What happened?!

"I... I'm not sure", Seijuro admitted. He cupped Karma's cheeks and looked into his eyes. Both were the red they were supposed to be, no hint of golden in either of them. "We need more proof before we can be sure. However, if you can't feel his presence... You've always felt him, right?"

Karma nodded, nervous. What if he just couldn't feel him? What if he was still there, but now he'd be unable to tell when he came out?

"Karma, calm down", Tetsuya stated. "Breathe."

With a jolt, Karma realized that he was starting to hyperventilate. Seijuro, Tetsuya and Nagisa all started to get worried about him. However, Seijuro was the one who got him to calm down. "Breathe, Karma. In and out."

Seijuro continued to tell him the rhythm as he breathed. Nagisa gripped his hand tightly, worried, but also wanting to reassure the other. As he finally got his breathing in check, he swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine." He spoke a tad bit too quickly, though, and Tetsuya immediately noted it. "You're not."

"How about you sit down", Seijuro made it sound like a suggestion, but it was a command. The trio helped Karma sit down on the king-sized bed. Nagisa sat down next to him, gripping his hand. Seijuro and Tetsuya both noticed this, but didn't mention it. For now.

"Alright", Seijuro nodded. "So, what happened?"

"We were exploring the maze at the back of the yard", Nagisa explained. Karma nodded. "Then..." The redhead blushed and spoke quickly. Seijuro and Tetsuya barely understood him. "I and Nagisa confessed, kissed and then Akaki wasn't there anymore."

The older couple barely blinked at the confession. Well, they had, just the previous day, teased them about being together, saying that it was going to happen sooner or later. They had been expecting them to get together.

"He just disappeared after the kiss?" Seijuro asked. Karma thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, he... He disappeared during the kiss."

"During it?" Tetsuya frowned and looked at Seijuro. The older redhead was frowning. "Did he say anything before disappearing?"

"I don't talk with him", Karma reminded.

"Does Ki talk with him?" Seijuro asked. Karma looked at him in confusion. He thought for a moment before nodding. "I... I think he does... Why?"

"Can you pull him up?" Seijuro asked. "If he said anything to Ki before disappearing, we could understand what happened."

Karma bit his lip before nodding. He closed his eyes, gripping Nagisa's hand tightly. He breathed in deeply and then opened his eyes. They were all met with a pair of hazy golden eyes.

"Karma", Nagisa said. Karma grinned lazily and looked at Nagisa. "Nagisa~!"

"Ki", Seijuro stated. Karma turned to him and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Did Akaki talk to you?" Seijuro asked. Tetsuya and Nagisa looked at the boy intently.

Karma huffed. "He _tried_."

"Tried?" Tetsuya blinked. Karma shrugged his shoulders. "The dude disappeared into thin air."

"Why?" Seijuro asked.

"Why do you ask?" Karma raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be happy? Your son won't be scared for the lives of others anymore, after all."

"Can't we be curious?" Nagisa asked. Karma turned to look at him, only to pause as he saw the look in Nagisa's eyes. He was obviously worried and determined to help the boy he liked.

"Ki, would you please tell us?" Tetsuya asked.

Karma huffed once more. "Seriously, who am I going to converse with now? Aka's never been a good person to converse with and now Akaki is gone for good!"

"Why is he gone?" Seijuro frowned a bit.

Karma somehow maneuvered Nagisa onto his lap, hugging him tightly against his chest. Nagisa yelped and blushed a bright red color. Karma only grinned. "Because of this guy."

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "Because of Nagisa?"

"Aka loves him", Karma shrugged his shoulders. Seijuro looked annoyed. "That doesn't explain."

"Akaki was a manifestation of negative feelings", Karma smirked. "He could disappear if Aka's feelings became positive enough."

"Wait..." Tetsuya thought for a while. "So because Karma and Nagisa kissed..."

"Aka felt a big surge of positive feelings and ta-dah, Akaki is gone", Karma admitted. "Gone for good. He isn't coming back."

"Truly?" Seijuro asked. Karma sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gosh, why are you so persistent? Why would I say he isn't coming back if he is?"

"I don't know", Seijuro admitted. "But rather safe than sorry."

Karma rolled his eyes before leaning his head onto the crook of Nagisa's neck. The boy yelped. Karma smirked before mumbling. "I'll go back to sleep. Tell Aka I said hi!"

Karma closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again. They all saw they had turned red once more.

"Karma!" Nagisa smiled brightly. Karma blinked before frowning. His eyes then widened, as if he realized something. "Wait... He's really... gone?"

"As Ki told", Seijuro nodded with a smile. He patted Karma's head. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Karma smiled happily. There were a few tears at the corners of his eyes and they started to flow down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but was unsuccessful. Nagisa chuckled a bit before trying to help him, also failing.

Tetsuya and Seijuro looked at them with warm smiles before glancing at each other. "This calls for a celebration, doesn't it?"

"They truly do."

"They?" Karma, Nagisa and Tetsuya blinked. Seijuro smirked, a bit evil. "Yes, they. Did you already forget, my dear Tetsuya? Not only is Akaki now officially gone, but Karma and Nagisa are also officially dating."

The teens blushed brightly as they heard that.

"Sei-kun, I don't think that shade of red is healthy."

"Shh, my dear Tetsuya. Anyways, like you said, this calls for a celebration."

"When and who?"

"Tomorrow and _everyone_."

"YOU'RE GOING TO EMBARRASS US IN FRONT OF _EVERYONE_?!"

 **While we wait for that, muahahahahahahahahaha!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Let the party begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

"So, this is Tetsuya's son?"

Nagisa looked at the woman with short brown hair in front of him. She looked rather nice, but there was an underlying sense of danger around her. Beside her was a man with short black hair and glasses, who chuckled. "I'm Hyuuga Junpei and this is my wife, Riko."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Nagisa", Nagisa smiled to them. Riko smiled to him. "Back when we were in high school, I was the coach of Seirin's basketball team. Junpei was the captain."

"Aah, I saw you in some of the pictures!" Nagisa remembered. The duo hadn't really changed, just matured quite a bit. Riko smiled and glanced at Tetsuya, who was drinking something while talking with Taiga. "You still have those pictures?"

"Yeah", Tetsuya admitted. "They're important to me, after all."

"Oh, Karu-chan, you grow up so quickly!" Nagisa turned to glance at Karma and the weird guy. The weird guy (Who Seijuro had introduced as Mibuchi Reo, since the man hadn't had the time to introduce himself before he pounced at Karma.) had black hair that reached a bit under his chin. He didn't really look feminine, but... Something in him seemed feminine, somehow.

"Uncle Reo, get off of me!" Karma shouted.

"Reo-nee, Karu-chan can't breathe like that!" Hayama Kotaro laughed. Nebuya Eikichi laughed loudly beside him, for some reason.

Like Seijuro had threatened, he had planned a party to celebrate not only Akaki's disappearance, but also the fact that Nagisa and Karma were now dating. In a way, it was also Nagisa's welcoming party, just in a bigger scale than before. Seijuro had invited all of their acquaintances to the Akashi Mansion. Kiseki no Sedai and their old teammates were there, some old members of Teiko and some newer acquaintances as well.

All of a sudden, there was a looming shadow behind Reo. A large hand landed onto the feminine-yet-manly man's shoulder. Reo turned to look at Atsushi, who gave him a nasty glare. "Let go of Karu-chin or I'll crush you."

For now, they were just chattering and getting to know each other and hearing how the others had been doing. Nagisa felt a bit out of place, but he was easily welcomed to the group.

Nagisa blinked as Karma came to his side, sighing. "You got out of... Uncle... Reo's grip?"

Karma raised an eyebrow at the pause. He chuckled a bit. "Yes, Uncle Reo's a man. And Yeah, since Uncle Atsushi helped me out."

"Why, though?" Nagisa asked, glancing towards the way where Atsushi was having a quarrel with Reo. Nebuya was doing something (Trying to fight...?) beside them and a man with black hair and a mole underneath his eye (Himuro Tatsuya, Atsushi's boyfriend...?) was trying to calm Atsushi down.

"Who knows?" Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps he tried to protect me? I mean, because he still feels guilty about my hand..."

"From which came into my mind, what happened to it?"

Karma and Nagisa both jumped in surprise, yelping cutely. They turned around to look at the black-haired man with gray eyes who was laughing. He shared quite the resemblance with Karasuma, so Nagisa supposed he was the one from the pictures. But since when had he been standing behind them?

"U-Uncle Shuzo!" Karma exclaimed, trying to calm down his breathing. He, just like Nagisa, had almost gotten a heart attack at Nijimura Shuzo's way of surprising them.

"Sorry", Shuzo chuckled. "I couldn't help it. I'm Nijimura Shuzo. You're Tetsuya's son, Nagisa, right?"

"Yes", Nagisa nodded. Shuzo smiled and looked at Karma. "So, how did your hand get broken?"

"Aah..." Karma sighed. "I went all Akaki onto my classmates, well, my teachers, to be exact, and when I tried to hit my PE teacher, Uncle Atsushi stopped me and accidentally broke my hand."

"Huh", Shuzo nodded. "It was accidental?"

"Uncle Atsushi wouldn't do that intentionally", Nagisa pointed out. Shuzo shrugged his shoulders. "You never know, but I guess you're right."

Karma frowned and tilted his head. "... Nee, Nagisa?"

"What is it?" Nagisa looked at his boyfriend. The thought made him blush a bit. _Karma is my boyfriend..._

"Doesn't Uncle Shuzo look kinda like Karasuma-sensei?" Karma asked. Nagisa blinked before nodding, not even glancing at Shuzo who was, at the moment, looking at the both of them with a confused expression. "Yeah, he does. I already thought that before."

Shuzo looked between them, a small frown on his face. "Karasuma? You mean Karasuma Tadaomi?"

Karma and Nagisa both looked at him with wide and shocked eyes. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you boys didn't know?" suddenly, Seijuro was standing beside Shuzo with a not-so-innocent smile on his lips as he put his hand on Shuzo's shoulder. "Shuzo is the older brother of Karasuma Tadaomi."

 _How come he doesn't know that Karma is/I am your son?!_ Nagisa and Karma thought in utter shock. Shuzo turned to Seijuro, confused. "What is going on? How do these two know my little brother who, may I add, changed his name and all to join the Ministry of Defense?"

"Why did he change his name?" Tetsuya couldn't help but ask. No one noticed when he, too, came to them, but they didn't really care.

"It's a dangerous job and you don't want your family in danger", Seijuro pointed out.

"And moreover", Shuzo pointed at the two teen boys. "Why are they calling him 'sensei'?"

"Ahh, that", Karma and Nagisa were slowly inching away. However, a glare from Shuzo stopped them. "You two stay right where you are or else..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell", Seijuro said with a shit-eating grin. "Government secret, you could say."

"Oh huh?" Shuzo raised an eyebrow, turning his whole attention to Seijuro. "Something that you and the boys can know, but I can't?"

"Yes", Seijuro nodded.

Seijuro and Shuzo started bickering. At first, they stayed on topic, but soon they strayed. Then all of a sudden, Shuzo was shouting about doing a big mistake on naming Seijuro as the next captain of Teiko and Seijuro was pointing out that he had been a better captain than Shuzo had been. Karma and Nagisa were just watching them, unsure of what to do.

"Okay", they turned to see a black-haired man behind them. The duo blinked, looking at the man for a moment as he talked to Seijuro and Shuzo. "I thought you two were adult men, not junior high kids too awkward to confess to one another."

Shuzo and Seijuro looked at the man. "We don't want any advice on how to be adult men from you."

"Why you...!" the man joined the shouting match.

"Wait, wasn't that...?" Nagisa asked quietly. Karma gaped slightly. "That's Kasamatsu Yukio, but he's also apparently the shopkeeper in that market near the school, Six."

"How come we haven't noticed before?" Nagisa asked. Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

The trio fought for a while before they were broken apart by Imayoshi Shoichi and the Kiseki no Sedai. After that had been done, they all had a dinner while conversing with one another. Karma and Nagisa, of course, got more or less humiliated, especially since Seijuro enthusiastically introduced everyone to their friend (Karma and Nagisa were pretty much promising to get revenge on Ritsu, one way or another). After the dinner, they just had fun, with some of them playing basketball on the backyard, some playing video games in Karma's game room and some just conversing. While everyone else were busying themselves, Karma and Nagisa sneaked away and to Karma's room. They laid on the bed, facing each other.

"Gosh, tonight has been so embarrassing..." Karma groaned. Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, it has..."

"Though, it was nice, too", Nagisa admitted with a little smile. Karma looked at him in confusion, so he elaborated. "I mean, I got to meet so much new people. Without you, Father and Dad, I wouldn't have been able to meet any of them, not like this."

"Nagisa..." Karma whispered, looking at his boyfriend who looked a bit sad. Nagisa either didn't hear him or ignored him, as he continued. "When I came here, I really wondered whether I would like it here. I was so used to what... that woman, did, that I didn't think I would be able to live a _normal_ life."

"Nagisa", Karma said, a bit louder. It didn't stop Nagisa, though. "Now though... I can't understand why I never did anything about it before... Why did I keep on protecting her, even after everything? I..."

Karma cut him off by pressing his lips onto Nagisa's. Nagisa's eyes widened before he closed them, answering the kiss. It was just a small touch, a way to silence Nagisa, yet they could both feel the love radiating from it, the warmth coming from one another. As Karma broke away, he looked at Nagisa in the eye. Red met blue. "You're here now and that's what matters. Don't think of the past, but of the present and the future."

Nagisa looked at him before smiling. "But I have many memories in the past that I want to keep. I want to remember the times we spent together as a class with Korosensei."

"Once I come back, you'll get even better memories", Karma promised with a smile. "Since I'll be my real self for once."

Nagisa didn't point it out, but it was the first time Karma verbally promised to come back to school.

 **I think Karma has actually said he's going back to school eventually in earlier chapters, but let's act like this is the first time he promised he's going back and the previous times he has just said he's going back.**

 **But yeah. Karasuma is Nijimura's little brother, don't ask why, and Kasamatsu works at at Six, or whatever the name of that market (or is it actually a convenience store? I didn't think of that before... It could be.) You know, the one where Korosensei goes to buy sweets just before he first meets Irina?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Again, I really have no idea whether I updated two, three or four days ago.**

 **deelaNerth - Don't be sorry for saying your opinion. Besides, you're probably right about that. I mean, I've always been terrible at seeing what the conflict of a story is, so I can't even say if there is an actual conflict in this story. If I'm given a task at school to create a story by making the characters, making the plot step-by-step, I know that I won't be able to get anything done, because creating a detailed (or not so detailed) plot before starting to write simply doesn't work with me. Likewise, if I'm told to analyze a story and tell what the conflict is, unless it's _obvious_ , I can't tell what it is and just guess. So, yeah, I'm not sure if there is a conflict that is big enough, like you mentioned. I've said before that this story is already written, and I don't really want to go and make any major changes to it, but I still appreciate the suggestions. I'll remember them in the future. However, this story was, from the beginning, supposed to be the way it is now, Karma has split personality, stuff happens, Karma has good times with Nagisa etc. I know it could be more interesting if I added a sub-plot or something, but honestly, sometimes those annoy me over everything when I read a story. Sometimes it's just like you desperately try to keep a story, that is best to stop _right there_ , alive and going by making it more interesting, somehow, when in fact, it isn't interesting anymore, it just starts to get boring and even really annoying. Then I usually just lose interest and stop reading it altogether. This is my opinion, though, and the same may be said about this story, since nothing really happens, like, ever. Still, I appreciate your review, suggestions and opinion. So, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Nagisa had school the next day. After a good sleep during the night, Nagisa got ready for school. After bidding goodbye to Tetsuya, he left to school, feeling a bit contradicted. While he was sure they would just continue with studying for the midterms, he didn't know how to deal with Ritsu. The AI was his friend, but... She had done pretty mean things to him and Karma lately.

Once Nagisa got to school, he climbed up the mountain rather easily. He was already so used to it. He ignored the fairly quiet snickers sent at his way when he walked through the school yard to get to the pathway leading to Class 3-E. The walk itself was quiet and relaxing and Nagisa almost forgot about the embarrassment he and Karma had gone through the previous day.

However, he remembered it all when he stepped into the classroom and saw Ritsu.

Ignoring the AI (She tried to wave to him and the girls talking with her gave him weird looks.), he walked to his seat and sat down. Glancing at the chalkboard, he smiled happily. They had decided to let Karma's message stay up on the board, as a motivator. It had worked very well on the previous week, with even Terasaka studying his hardest. They had almost left Korosensei to shame with the speed they were studying.

Now that Nagisa remembered the previous week, he realized he and Karma had had plans to visit Atsushi's bakery on the weekend. However, with everything else, they hadn't had the time. After Akaki had just disappeared, they had spent the day sort-of bonding as a family, as well as Nagisa and Karma gaining a little bit of alone time to talk. On the previous day, on the other hand, they had been playing games before they had gotten ready for the celebration. Thus, they hadn't had the time to go there.

 _Maybe we should go today...? As a couple?_ Nagisa thought. With this thought in mind, he took out his phone and sent a message to Karma, hoping the other wasn't sleeping anymore.

Morning! I hope I didn't wake you up. Umm, you remember how we talked about going to Uncle Atsushi's bakery last week? Well, since we didn't have the time, I was wondering if we could, you know, go there today, maybe...?

Nagisa wasn't really sure, but he sent the message either way. He could only hope that Karma would agree to it. He wanted to see the bakery and he also wanted to go on a date with Karma...

It didn't take long at all for the reply to come.

Morning to you too, honey ;) No, you didn't wake me up, I was already eating breakfast. But yeah, I do remember talking about it. I'd love to go there today, especially with you. My treat, by the way. If I'm going on a date with my cute little boyfriend, I'm going to pay BD

Nagisa smiled as he read the message. However, what he didn't know was that Nakamura was looking over his shoulder at the message. "Eeh? Nagisa-kun, you've got a date today?"

Nagisa squeaked loudly, making everyone's attention turn to him. He quickly snapped the phone shut so that no one could see who he was texting to. He turned to Nakamura, who was grinning widely. "Nakamura!"

"Nee, nee, where are you going on a date?" Nakamura asked, throwing her arm over his shoulders. Nagisa blushed a bright red color as he stuttered. "N-Nakamura, d-did you see w-who I was texting to?"

"Hmm? Maybe I did", Nakamura grinned.

"Did you?!" Nagisa demanded. Nakamura giggled and shook her head. "No, I didn't. Why, who is it? You got to tell me who your boyfriend is!"

"Eeh, Nagisa-kun, you're gay?" Kayano blinked. Nagisa pouted and looked at the floor as everyone were still staring at him. "... Yeah..."

"Oh my god!" Kayano hugged him tightly. "I've always wanted a gay best friend!"

"Well, well", Fuwa walked over, a smirk on her lips. "Tell us."

"Everything", Yada grinned.

"Nagisa-kun, you suddenly became famous with the ladies! How dare you!" Okajima shouted.

"Who is it?" even Hayami was interested.

"Why are you all...?" Nagisa asked in slight horror.

"Come on, tell us, Nagisa-kun", Kataoka walked over with a smirk. "Then it will all be easy."

"We don't want to hurt you to draw out information", Okano smiled.

"Just tell them who it is, Nagisa-kun, and they'll leave you alone", Sugino suggested.

"Probably", Isogai chuckled. Maehara snickered. "No way will they leave him alone."

"Uhh..." Nagisa scratched his cheek and wondered what to say. He didn't want to lie and in truth, he couldn't say some random name and insist he knew a guy like that. Then again, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to say it was Karma and that he had known all along that he was fine and Akashi Seijuro's son on top of that...

 _That's it!_ Nagisa thought. He looked embarrassed as he spoke. "It, he... He's the..."

The girls nodded, prompting him to go on while smiling to him. Nakamura had a grin on her face. "He's the...?"

"The... son..." Nagisa bit his lip. "Of... Akashi Seijuro..."

Everyone in the classroom were quiet for a while, letting the words process in their brains. Then, all hell broke loose.

"You're dating Akashi Seijuro's son?!"

"You've known him for a week or what?!"

"Nagisa-kun, you got a sophisticated boyfriend!"

"You've got the guy every single girl in Japan can only dream of!"

"You go straight to the top from the bottom, don't you?"

"What's his name?"

"Never thought you would be so quick to work!"

"Is he hot?"

"What kind of lover is he?"

"I bet he's super-possessive!"

"Ritsu, is he telling the truth?" Kataoka was a bit skeptical, which was understandable. Ritsu, though, only nodded with a smile. "He is."

"Seriously?" Terasaka gaped. "For a moment, I thought he's actually dating Karma-kun and is lying because for some stupid reason, Karma-kun doesn't want us to know where he is."

While the others gave the boy an are-you-an-idiot look, Nagisa and Ritsu sweat-dropped. _You don't even know how right you are!_

"What's his name?" Nakamura asked, leaning closer to Nagisa. "Only few know and you must be one of them~!"

"H-He doesn't want it to go public..." Nagisa chuckled nervously. Hayami nodded in understanding. "I see. I wouldn't want my name to go public if I was in his position."

"Has he made you promise you won't tell?" Kayano asked. Nagisa shook his head. "Not really, but I know he doesn't want his name to go public just yet. So, I won't say it."

"Then, do you call him Akashi or something?" Nakamura asked. Nagisa chuckled. "Sometimes. He's listed as that in my phone, too."

"So wait, Akashi Seijuro is like your future father-in-law, right?" Fuwa asked.

 _You're taking this a bit too far!_ most of the boys thought.

"Ahh, that", Nagisa chuckled a bit nervously. "If I'm being honest..."

"Yes~?" Nakamura asked. Nagisa swallowed before talking. "My Dad is actually dating Akashi Seijuro..."

Everyone blinked. They processed the words before sighing. "Like father like son."

"Hey!" Nagisa exclaimed. The students laughed at him before Nakamura placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Nagisa-kun, no matter what, we'll be on your side, okay? So, you can tell us everything."

Nagisa blinked before smiling. "Yeah, I know."

"That's why", Yada grinned. The rest of the girls also grinned, looking somehow evil. "You can tell us all about Akashi-kun and your relationship~!"

Nagisa shivered in fright.

…

When the doorbell rang, Nagisa was already at the door. Tetsuya blinked as he opened it to reveal Karma. "Karma!"

"Nagisa", Karma smiled to the smaller boy. Nigou tilted his head in confusion and glanced at Tetsuya. The man just sighed with a smile and shook his head as Nagisa began to put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. Tetsuya smiled to them. "Have a nice date."

"We will", Karma promised with a smile. Nagisa blushed a little before nodding. "I'm off now!"

Nagisa then closed the door and turned to Karma with a big smile. The redhead chuckled before leaning in and pecking Nagisa's nose. Nagisa beamed as they began to walk down the stairs. As they got outside, they started to make their way towards Atsushi's bakery, Karma leading the way.

"What was it like in school?" Karma asked. Nagisa chuckled. "We're seriously leaving Korosensei's speed to shame with our studying..."

Karma whistled. "And to think that I made them study at that speed. Should I be proud?"

"Yeah", Nagisa nodded. "That, and they... The girls..."

Karma glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "The girls did what?"

"I... Nakamura saw when I sent a message to you and she saw your message to me", Nagisa pouted. "She didn't see your name, but now everyone knows..."

"Everyone know what?" Karma asked with a bit of mischievousness. Nagisa blinked, not all that used to mischievousness from Aka, but shrugged it off. "They know that I date Akashi Seijuro's son... And that Dad and Father are dating..."

Karma chuckled and hugged him with one arm. "Oh, poor you. Did they tease you?"

"The girls wouldn't leave me alone at all!" Nagisa whined. "They were asking all sorts of questions!"

"Oh really?" Karma asked. "What type?"

"What sort of lover you are", Nagisa mumbled with a big blush. Karma blinked and blushed a little before kissing Nagisa's temple. "You know you don't need to answer them, right?"

"I do", Nagisa admitted. "But if I don't, they'll get pushier and start to tease me..."

Karma ruffled his hair. "I know. But you don't _need_ to answer to them, if you don't want to."

Nagisa nodded with a smile. "I know."

The duo continued on their way and at last, got to the bakery. They stepped inside...

Only to see Kayano, Kanzaki, Kataoka and Hayami sitting in a corner.

 _Shit_ , Karma and Nagisa thought as their eyes widened. First, why were those four there? Second, how were they going to be able to avoid Karma being found out?!

"Ah, Akashi-kun!"

Karma and Nagisa turned to Tatsuya, who smiled to them from the counter. Kayano, Kanzaki, Kataoka and Hayami turned to look at them, their eyes widening as they saw Karma.

"Uncle Tatsuya", Karma walked over to the counter, Nagisa following just behind him. Tatsuya smiled to them and glanced at Karma's hand. "How's your hand?"

"Better", Karma admitted before whispering. "You never call me 'Akashi-kun'. What's up?"

"That's good", Tatsuya sighed in relief before also whispering. "Those are your classmates, aren't they? You don't want to be found out yet, so I'll call you that. The others as well."

"Thank god", Nagisa sighed.

"They'll recognize me anyways", Karma pointed out. Tatsuya shook his head. "Even though your hair is an unusual color, your eyes are of a different color than they're used to. You act completely different, too, and you look a bit different."

Karma raised an eyebrow, but Nagisa noted that Tatsuya was right. Karma had gotten a haircut, so his hair was a bit shorter than before. His eyes were a brilliant shade of red, opposed to the hazy golden the students of Class 3-E were used to. The boy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a black vest. It wasn't the get-up that the rest were used to seeing on Karma, so they wouldn't actually realize it was Karma.

"So, what can I get for you?" Tatsuya asked with a smile. Karma shrugged his shoulders and looked at the isle a bit. Nagisa also did, frowning cutely in concentration as he tried to choose.

Karma chuckled. "How about two cups of coffee, a slice of vanilla cake and..."

Nagisa looked at Karma curiously as the boy looked at the isle. "... Where the hell do you have my favorite cake?"

Tatsuya chuckled and wrote something onto a notebook. "So, two cups of coffee, a slice of vanilla cake and a slice of Atsushi's special three-chocolate cheesecake. Take a seat somewhere, I'll get them to you."

"I want discount for them, by the way", Karma stated. Tatsuya looked at him and blinked. "Why?"

Karma raised his right hand for Tatsuya to see. Tatsuya bit his lip before nodded. "This set is on the house, but if you take more, you have to pay the whole price for them."

"Thank you!" Karma took Nagisa's hand and guided them to a table away from the girls. All the while, the girls had been staring at them and the both of them were a bit nervous because of it. As they sat down a few tables apart from the girls, Karma whispered. "Just play along with it."

Nagisa blinked, a bit confused, but nodded anyways. He also whispered. "I'll call you Akashi."

Karma nodded, although Nagisa saw dissatisfaction in his eyes. Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle at that. Karma raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Quickly making up a reason, Nagisa spoke. "I can't believe you made Uncle Tatsuya give you a discount. It was so cheap, too."

Karma shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his lips. "I have to get them to pay me somehow."

"You could get them to do anything right now, if you just showed your hand", Nagisa sighed a bit, looking at Karma's right hand that laid on the table. Remembering how it had come to that, he frowned, sad. "If things had just gone differently..."

"Past is past", Karma smiled. "Don't think about it. Besides, I'm alright. My hand will be just fine by the end of the week."

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked. "I mean, did you even go to the hospital?"

"I didn't", Karma admitted. "But I'll go the day after tomorrow. Uncle Shintaro wants to check that it's healing properly and that the bones aren't healing in some weird way."

They looked up just in time to catch Tatsuya walking towards them. He had a tray with him and as he got to them, he took two cups of coffee from there and placed them in front of them. Then, Tatsuya took two plates, the other having a vanilla cake and the other having a three-chocolate cheesecake on it. Tatsuya set the vanilla cake in front of Nagisa and the other plate in front of Karma. He bowed to them and straightened up. "Here you go. If you need anything, please just order."

Karma sipped his coffee as he watched Tatsuya walking away. He then turned to Nagisa, who was happily taking a bite of his vanilla cake. Karma chuckled. "Seems like I made a good choice."

Nagisa nodded. Karma shook his head fondly. "Just don't murder me with the spoon, okay?"

"I'm not like Dad!" Nagisa laughed. Karma laughed with him.

"Though, it's good your hand is healing", Nagisa smiled as he sipped his coffee. "You won't need to be careful with it all the time."

"Yeah, and I don't need to eat with my left hand", Karma gave Nagisa a look. Nagisa pouted. "But you look cute like that!"

"Maybe I'll teach you some basketball once I get the green light from Uncle Shintaro to use my right hand again", Karma looked at his hand as he ate the cake. Nagisa glared at him. "You're not going to teach me basketball the first thing after you've healed your hand."

Karma laughed. "Okay, okay! But I will teach you."

Nagisa sighed and shook his head fondly.

"That aside", Karma thought for a moment. "How are you doing in school?"

Nagisa smiled. "Pretty good. I'm sure Class 3-E will ace the midterms in Kunugigaoka."

Karma smiled warmly to him. "I'm sure you guys will."

"Though, would you like to study with me?" Nagisa asked, blushing a bit. "There are some things I don't understand..."

Karma chuckled. "Sure thing. I need to study myself, too. Don't want to be left behind, you know?"

"That's what you get for breaking your hand", Nagisa teased. Karma pouted. "Nagi-chan, so mean!"

"And for the record", Nagisa pouted at Karma. "We're not playing Mario Kart. Ever again."

Karma blinked before chuckling. "Oh my gosh. You got mad?"

"You picked all the bad courses!" Nagisa reminded. Karma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were the one who chose Rainbow Road."

Nagisa looked away while blushing. Karma laughed and nodded. "But yeah, no more Mario Kart for you. Though, there's a lot more games, if you want to play."

"Not if we're studying", Nagisa said. Karma rolled his eyes. "After that."

"Oh", Nagisa blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I guess..."

"So cute", Karma reached over and ruffled Nagisa's hair. The boy smiled, yet looked a bit annoyed at being called cute.

Kayano, Kanzaki, Kataoka and Hayami were, all along, keeping an eye on them. Kayano leaned forwards to whisper quietly. "He... Is he really not Karma-kun?"

"His eyes are of a different color", Hayami reminded. Kataoka nodded. "And he looks different, too."

"Though, he looks almost too much like him to not be him..." Kanzaki frowned a bit.

"Besides, Nagisa-kun wouldn't lie about something like that", Kataoka reminded. "If he knew where Karma-kun was and that he was fine, he would have told us before."

Kayano nodded. "I guess you're right..."

"Still, though", Hayami looked at the couple on a date just a few tables away from them. "Something's off."

"He's Akashi Seijuro's son", Kataoka frowned. "Don't you think he could know something about Karma-kun?"

"Possibly. But why hasn't Nagisa-kun told anything?" Kanzaki wondered.

"Maybe they're not telling", Kayano suggested. "Or they don't know, in fact."

"Or", Kataoka stared at the duo that laughed at something that Nagisa said. "They're hiding something from us all."

 **Now some of the girls have seen Karma. I wonder what happens...**

 **By the way, it's actually possible that the girls wouldn't recognize Karma. I mean, when I finished middle school and was out in town, some few weeks later, one of my old classmates (We had been on the same class for the whole elementary school and a year or two of middle school, really) walked pass me, and I didn't recognize him anymore. It was one of my friends (who had been on the same class with him for a year) that recognized him and pointed him out to me, and I was like "What." He hadn't even changed much, maybe gotten a haircut and wore a little different clothes than he wore to school, but I barely recognized him after my friend pointed him out to me. It's a little farfetched, I know, but it's certainly possible that the girls wouldn't recognize him. They're looking for Karma, the one who looks and acts like the normal Karma (okay, maybe not _acts_ ), not the one who looks similar but not quite like him and doesn't act the same way.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Should I be worried that there are no reviews so far on the last chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

Studying with Karma wasn't actually as horrible as Nagisa had thought. Then again, Karma wasn't like he used to be, being Aka now rather than Ki. When Nagisa asked for help, Karma explained the problem patiently. Even if Nagisa wouldn't get it at first, Karma explained it in a different way, in a way that Nagisa would understand, until he finally did.

Korosensei was a bit surprised that Nagisa improved so much within one day.

"Did you have a tutor or something?" Korosensei couldn't help but ask. Nagisa smiled while a small flush appeared to his cheeks. "Well, yeah..."

"What, what?" Korosensei perked up. "Nagisa-kun, do you have a romance that I don't know about?"

"What, we didn't tell you?" Nakamura blinked. Korosensei turned to her. "Tell me what?"

"That Nagisa-kun has a boyfriend!" Nakamura looked oh so evil.

"Nyuu!" Korosensei cackled as he looked at Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, such things should be told to your dear sensei! Oh, who is it?"

"Akashi Seijuro's son", Chiba helpfully replied.

"Oh my!" Nagisa decided he didn't like it when Korosensei cackled.

"Not to mention, his dad is actually dating Akashi Seijuro..."

"Like father like son."

"We saw them on a date yesterday!"

Nagisa tensed up. He had completely forgotten that Kayano, Kanzaki, Kataoka and Hayami had been at the bakery.

"You did?!" Yada looked at the four. "What were they like?"

"They were really cute!" Kayano giggled. "Akashi-kun made Nagisa-kun blush all along!"

"What was Akashi-kun like?" Isogai asked. Even the boys were interested in Nagisa's love life, it would seem.

"Well, he seemed nice", Kataoka admitted. "He seemed to have a lot of funny things to say, if Nagisa-kun laughing every other sentence was anything."

Nagisa blushed.

"He's also good at Mario Kart, apparently", Kanzaki smiled. "Or then he's just an ass who picks all the bad courses."

"Which one is it?" Maehara asked, looking at Nagisa. The boy sighed. "Both..."

"Oh man", Sugino chuckled while sweat-dropping. He could only imagine what Nagisa went through when the duo played Mario Kart.

"He seemed a bit rude, though", Hayami pointed out.

"Eh? How?" Okuda asked.

"He demanded for discount", Hayami explained. "Even though everything in that bakery is really cheap."

"Oh. That", Nagisa sighed. Everyone looked at him and Kayano couldn't help but ask. "Why did he, though? I mean, he's got to be rich, right?"

"Still, every yen counts", Isogai admitted. Maehara sighed and talked without looking at the boy. "Yuuma, not everyone is poor and need to keep count. Akashi-kun definitely wouldn't need to keep count on how much money he has."

"No, he doesn't. He has too much, if you ask from me", Nagisa sighed. He looked at his classmates and teacher with a smile. "It was his way of making the owner pay back."

"Pay back what?" Korosensei blinked.

"He broke Akashi's hand", Nagisa sweat-dropped. "So to pay back for that, Akashi wanted a discount and we got it all for free instead."

Everyone were staring at him with wide eyes. "Does he often do that?"

"No", Nagisa shook his head. "He later admitted that it was a joke to begin with, but since Uncle Tatsuya took it seriously, he couldn't take it back anymore..."

"Uncle Tatsuya?" Maehara blinked before gaping. "That bakery is owned by Himuro Tatsuya?!"

"No", Nagisa shook his head. "It's owned by Uncles Tatsuya and Atsushi."

"Kiseki no Sedai's member?" Sugino blinked. "Which one of them broke Akashi-kun's hand?"

"Uncle Atsushi", Nagisa sighed. "It was a pure accident, too."

"Oh?" Hayami raised an eyebrow. "Like a certain other accident..."

Everyone turned to her. They stared for a while before Isogai spoke. "Wait, Hayami... Are you suggesting...?"

"Akashi-kun has red eyes, his hair was shorter and he didn't initially seem like he could be Karma-kun", Hayami admitted. "But when we looked for a longer amount of time, there was definitely something..."

"He's not", Nagisa said. "I promise."

"And why would Nagisa-kun lie?" Maehara asked. Hayami sighed and shook her head. "Forget about it."

After that, everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say, how to go back to the original topic. Karma's message on the chalkboard had little to no meaning. Even if it proved that Karma was alright and that he would be coming back, it didn't answer other questions. Where was he? What had happened? What was going on?

The only ones to know the answers to these questions were Nagisa and Ritsu. Yet, they could not say a thing. They wanted to, but couldn't. What would happen if they found out now, of all times? How would Karma react to that?

 _Probably better than before, to be honest_ , Nagisa thought. _But I'm still not sure... He's definitely been a lot better since Akaki disappeared..._

"How did you two get together?" Maehara asked, quite curious about it. As he asked that, he broke Nagisa's train of thought. Nagisa blinked and processed the question. His mind reeled back to what he had been thinking. He blushed bright red as he remembered what all had brought him and Karma together.

The others could only blink in confusion.

"I can tell you all!" Ritsu said with a big smile. Nagisa turned to her. "Ritsu, don't you dare!"

Ritsu giggled, although she was blushing.

"How does Ritsu know?" Kayano blinked. Ritsu looked at her with a smile. "Because I happened to be in Nagisa-kun's phone at... _the moments_."

Nagisa hit his head onto his desk. "Please, just let me die..."

"What did you do?" Maehara couldn't help but smirk as he looked at the blue-haired boy. Isogai sweat-dropped and placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"It wouldn't be", Nagisa cried. "But Father found out about Ritsu and she told him _everything_."

"Akashi Seijuro knows about you?" Nakamura blinked as she looked at Ritsu. It was only then that the rest of the sentence processed into her mind and she smirked evilly. "Oh, what _everything_ are we talking about?"

"About how Nagisa-kun and Akashi-kun got together", Ritsu blushed a bit. "It was... awkward, for me."

"Why were you in my phone then to begin with?!" Nagisa cried.

"To tell you that you need to go back home so that you'll be in time for school!" Ritsu explained. Sugino raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you witness instead?"

"Umm... Nagisa-kun and Akashi-kun almost kissing", Ritsu admitted.

"Ritsu!" Nagisa wailed.

"Almost?" Kanzaki blinked. "What stopped them?"

"You?" Kataoka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No, not me!" Ritsu shook her head. "It was Nigou!"

"Nigou?" Kimura blinked.

"Our dog..." Nagisa mumbled. Korosensei chuckled. "Nagisa-kun, you have to tell us everything about your love life!"

"I won't!" Nagisa shouted. "I won't do it now nor will I ever!"

Besides studying, that day, everyone was pestering Nagisa to tell them about his love life.

…

When Nagisa was walking home, he came upon a couple he knew.

"Nagisa!" Daiki waved to him before he even spotted him and Taiga. Nagisa blinked before waving and jogging to them. "Uncle Daiki, Uncle Taiga."

"Yo", Taiga ruffled his hair. Nagisa pouted and protested a little, but didn't really try to stop him.

"How has life started going?" Daiki asked. "Living with Tetsu and being with Karma, that is."

Nagisa breathed in and shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "It's pretty good, to be honest. A lot better than when I lived with… my mother."

Daiki frowned a little. "I never liked that bitch."

Taiga hit him over the head. "Try to even act understanding! Not that I liked her, but…"

"It's alright", Nagisa sweat-dropped at their antics and waved his hand. "I didn't like her, either. Ever since I realized what she was doing, anyways."

Taiga nodded in understanding. "You're so similar to Tetsuya, though. Not only do you look alike, but you even act so similarly to one another."

Nagisa chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I do?"

Taiga nodded. "You do."

Daiki observed Nagisa, not saying anything. When the boy realized, he blinked and turned to the dark-skinned man. "Uncle Daiki?"

"Have you thought of cutting your hair?" Daiki asked all of a sudden. Taiga and Nagisa looked at him with slightly widened eyes, blinking. It took a moment for them to process that and gather their thoughts. Once they did, Taiga gaped at him. "Didn't I just tell you to even act understanding!"

Nagisa looked at Daiki. After a moment, he took a gentle hold of the strands held in pigtails, bringing them closer to his face and looking at them. He looked at them for a while before talking. "I… actually have."

"Didn't come into a conclusion?" Daiki asked. Nagisa shook his head. "It's not that. I… I'm just too used to it being long, I think. I'm afraid of cutting it already."

Taiga hummed in understanding. "Then again, do you like that hair?"

Nagisa looked a little conflicted. "… No, not really."

Daiki and Taiga glanced at one another before sighing. They then looked at Nagisa and both ruffled his hair. Nagisa looked at them, surprised.

"You should talk with someone", Taiga suggested. "If no one else, then Karma."

"Karma understands pretty much everything", Daiki nodded. "With what he's been through."

Nagisa blinked before smiling and nodding. "I will. Thanks."

"No problem", Taiga and Daiki retracted their hands. As they began to walk away, parting ways, Daiki waved to Nagisa. "Be careful on your way home!"

"I will!" Nagisa exclaimed after them as he began to jog home. Now that he began to think, he didn't understand how Hiromi could have thought he couldn't stay in Kunugigaoka. They didn't live that far away from Kunugigaoka. Nagisa wasn't sure, but they might have even lived closer to Kunugigaoka than Hiromi did.

As he jogged, his thoughts went to what Taiga and Daiki had talked of. _Cut my hair, huh…?_ He had thought about it, of course, but he was just too used to a long hair. Hiromi had made sure he didn't cut it, not even once. He had only been allowed to cut it when it went past a certain point, but not any shorter than what it was now. Cutting it short? It was an appealing thought, but… Could he really do it?

 _Of course you can_ , Nagisa told himself. _She isn't holding you in her grasp anymore. You've people who wouldn't do anything to you even if you cut your hair._

Nagisa soon reached his home. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He took his shoes off and greeted Nigou, who came over to see him. Tetsuya was in the living room, watching TV. Nagisa blinked and walked over. "What's that?"

Tetsuya turned to look at him over his shoulder, smiling a little. "It's one of the new dramas Ryota-kun stars in."

"Eeh?" Nagisa plopped down next to Tetsuya. "What does it tell about?"

"It tells about this boy who sees a baseball match and becomes set on becoming a baseball player", Tetsuya explained. "He trains and joins a local team in his youth. When high school comes around and young baseball players have their time to show their might, he comes upon a wall."

"A wall?" Nagisa blinked, confused. He turned to look at the TV, blinking at what he saw.

 ** _A black-haired youth looked at a blonde youth with hard eyes. They were both wearing gakurans, the usual high school uniforms. The blonde looked at the other with a raised eyebrow, seemingly confused by what had been said. "And you are…?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yamada Ryuuji!" the black-haired youth growled, obviously annoyed. The blonde seemed thoughtful for a while before smirking. "Oh! Now I remember. You're that genius baseball player from first year, aren't you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's all you've got to say?" Ryuuji asked, frowning. The blonde blinked. "What else would there be? This is the first time we've met, no?"_**

 ** _The duo stared at one another for a moment before the blonde smirked. "Oh, wait. But this isn't the first time we've met, right?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop beating around the bush!" Ryuuji growled. The blonde shook his head and sighed. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to me, Ryuuji?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You have no right to call me that!" Ryuuji exclaimed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why not?" the blonde asked. He seemed amused by Ryuuji's reactions to his words. "It's not like we aren't on the first name basis, after all. Or, would you like it if I called you with a nickname instead? Ryuu-chan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Shut up", Ryuuji mumbled. The blonde chuckled and shook his head. "But, Ryuu-chan, you were the one who came to me and demanded answers."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Then give me answers and stop beating around the bush!" Ryuuji shouted. "Why the hell would you do that?!"_**

 ** _The blonde looked at Ryuuji with a somewhat sinister look. "Do what?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do what?!" Ryuuji looked enraged. "Back in middle school! Don't even try to act like you don't remember what you did!"_**

 ** _The blonde looked indifferent for a moment. It was like he was assessing his situation, trying to see what was his best course of action. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but…_**

 ** _"_** ** _What's going on here?" a man with black hair and dark eyes walked around the corner to the back of the gym, spotting them. He blinked before frowning a little. "Yamada-kun, Takayama-kun, what are you doing here? The lunch break is almost over."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, really? Sorry, coach", the blonde turned to the man, smiling innocently. "I just wanted to have a talk with the genius newbie and get to know him better. I guess we lost track of time."_**

 ** _The man shook his head and waved his hand. "Go now, before you get late. I can't safe either of you if you do too bad in studies!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Will do!" the blonde smiled as he walked away. Ryuuji followed him, glaring daggers at the blonde's back._**

 **Takayama Tarou** ** _, Ryuuji thought._** **Heroic? He? Allow me to laugh.**

 **That guy basically killed my best friend when he was on second year in middle school and we were on our first year.**

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Wow."

"It's weird, seeing Ryota-kun act as the villain", Tetsuya hummed. "I hope it turns interesting."

"Uncle Ryota is a really good actor, though", Nagisa said, absentmindedly stroking Nigou's fur. "He can easily act as a villain despite how he usually is."

Tetsuya nodded. "It's amazing, isn't it? I couldn't do that."

Nagisa nodded in agreement. They watched the show go on for a while before Tetsuya turned to look at Nagisa. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa blinked. "Umm, nothing…?"

"Are you sure?" Tetsuya asked. "You seem troubled."

Nagisa blinked and looked down at his hands on his lap. Did he really seem troubled? Was it because of what Daiki and Taiga had said?

Tetsuya looked at his son for a while before ruffling his hair. "Do you want to go talk with Karma about it?"

Nagisa blinked. He was quiet for a while, thinking. He then looked at his father and nodded. "… Yeah, I think I do."

Tetsuya nodded. "You can go, you know. You don't even need to ask me, if you can."

Nagisa looked at him and nodded. After thinking for a moment, he briefly hugged Tetsuya. "Thanks, Dad."

Tetsuya smiled and briefly hugged him back before they pulled away. "It's alright, you know. You're a teenager and Karma is someone who you can trust and who is important to you. It's only natural for you to open up to him more than to me."

Nagisa nodded. "It still feels bad, though…"

"Just tell me when you're ready", Tetsuya waved his hand. "Now, off you go. I bet Karma is already waiting for you."

Nagisa looked at him and nodded, smiling. "Okay. Bye, Dad."

"Bye", Tetsuya smiled as Nagisa quickly got up and rushed to put his shoes on. He was out of the apartment within moments.

Tetsuya sighed as the apartment became quiet, only him and Nigou inside. Reaching for his phone, he looked through the contact list. He paused over Seijuro's name, wondering whether or not he should call the man. He must still be working, right? He didn't want to intrude or try to act like he had any rights to interrupt him, even if he was his lover.

Shaking his head, Tetsuya reminded himself that Seijuro wouldn't throw him out for anything. Ever since the death of Seijuro's wife and since Tetsuya and Hiromi divorced, since the two began their relationship, they had been closer than anyone could have thought. Their trust to one another was so huge there was nothing in the world that could compare.

Tetsuya called Seijuro. He waited for a few rings before he was answered. " _Tetsuya, honey._ "

"Sei-kun", Tetsuya smiled as he heard the voice of the man he loved. How weird that was. If he had, in middle school or even high school, thought that he and Seijuro would end up together, he would have probably been horrified. Now, just the mere thought of them not being as close as they were would have made him scared. "Did I interrupt something?"

" _No, I was just finished with my work. Is something wrong?_ "

"No", Tetsuya said. "I sent Nagisa over. There was something bothering him and I told him to speak with Karma about it."

" _Hmm, I see. You want me to come over?_ "

"And let the kids have the whole mansion to themselves?" Tetsuya laughed a little. He then stopped and was quiet for a while, thinking. "If… If it's not too much trouble."

" _Anything that has anything to do with you is never too much trouble to me._ " Seijuro's tone was fond and loving, reminding Tetsuya that he would never be alone. That no matter what, Seijuro was still there. Would always be.

"Thanks", Tetsuya smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you."

" _I love you too. I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?_ "

"Yeah", Tetsuya nodded, even as he knew that Seijuro couldn't see him. Or maybe he could. Who knows? Seijuro was always full of surprises and Tetsuya wouldn't actually be surprised to find out that he could sense him nodding, even though they were only talking in the phone. "See you then."

" _See you then._ "

When Tetsuya ended the call, he couldn't help but wonder where life would take them from now on.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm alive, somehow.**

 **I'm terribly sorry about not updating lately, but I've been _really_ sick for the past... four (?) days, I think. My fever was, at its worst, somewhere around 39,5 degrees Celsius, and god, I don't have that kind of fevers. The worst I usually have during the colds that I have maybe once or twice a year is 38 degrees, if even that. So, yeah, I couldn't really leave my bed, and I thought I got magically better when the next day, I was just fine, but then the next day I had a fever again, not as bad, but nearly, and I started puking, so... Yeah, spent that day in bed, refusing to do much else but sleep and drink a little. Yesterday was when I finally got better, and I managed to eat a little (thankfully), and I suppose I'm okay now, but I'm not going to make any promises. I'm updating now that I still can, but I think (hope) that the next update will be on time. Again, I'm really sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

Karma was in his personal library, reading a book on a beanbag chair, when the door there suddenly opened. He blinked and looked up from his book. He blinked twice when he saw Nagisa awkwardly shuffling in the doorway.

"Nagisa?" Karma blinked once more before he got up from the chair. He put the book onto a nearby table before walking over to his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa blinked as he looked up at him and then sighed. "Is it really that easy to see…?"

Karma stood in front of him for a moment before taking a hold of his wrist. He pulled him over to a couch and made him sit down, sitting beside him. He didn't say anything, though, they just sat there.

Nagisa looked around the room. The room was big, roughly around the same size as Karma's personal arcade. It was filled with bookshelves. Most were against the walls, but there were many bookshelves in the middle of the room, like in a library. The shelves were filled with books, filled in alphabetical order, as well as by the genre. There were two big windows on the wall, reaching almost from floor to ceiling. There was light grey, almost white, long curtains, drawn over to let the sunlight into the room. The floor was light brown laminate. There were a few tables around, as well as a few beanbag chairs, a couch and armrests. Unlike the curtains and the floor, they had dark colors, contrasting with the rest of the room. The bookshelves, too, were of dark color, but somehow the contrast between the colors brought a homey feeling to the room.

"… What were you reading?" Nagisa asked. Karma glanced at the book he had been reading, waiting on a table all alone. "Ōoka Shōhei's Fires on the Plain."

Nagisa blinked. "… I didn't exactly take you for one to read that kind of literature."

Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes even I get to a mood like that."

Nagisa hummed. "I suppose so…"

"So", Karma said, turning a little on the couch, so that he was facing Nagisa. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa sighed and turned his head to look at Karma. "It's just… I saw Uncle Taiga and Uncle Daiki when I was coming home."

Karma frowned a little. "Did they say something that upset you?"

"Not really", Nagisa said. "It's just… Uncle Daiki asked whether I had thought of cutting my hair and… I just started thinking."

Karma made an 'ooh' sound and nodded in understanding. He leaned in and laid his head onto Nagisa's shoulder. "Well, it's your decision, you know? If you don't want to cut it short, don't cut it. If you want to, then cut it."

Nagisa smiled a little and laid his head over Karma's. "I know. I just… I guess I'm afraid."

Karma pulled away from him, looking at him. "Afraid?"

Nagisa nodded. "I know it's stupid. It's not even logical, but I…"

"Hey, calm down", Karma pulled him into a hug. "No matter how stupid and illogical, I'm not going to laugh or anything. You know that."

Nagisa nodded as he circled his arms around Karma. "Yeah… I know…"

"Now, tell me", Karma said. "Are you afraid to let go?"

Nagisa wondered for a while. Then, he nodded a little. "I… I think I am."

Karma hummed in understanding. He looked down at Nagisa for a while before his hands found his hair. Nagisa blinked and looked up at Karma just as the redhead pulled his hair out of the pigtails. Nagisa squeaked, but Karma didn't really care as he ran his fingers through the blue-haired boy's long hair. "I can't say I hate your hair. But do you like it?"

Nagisa looked down. "… Not really…"

"Is it worth it?" Karma asked. "Is it worth not liking your hair to keep it long, just so you don't let go of the life with that woman?"

Nagisa sighed and snuggled against Karma's chest. "I… I don't think it is…"

"I'm not trying to pressure you", Karma said. "I'm honestly asking. Is it worth it?"

Nagisa smiled a little and shook his head. "It… It isn't. Thanks, Karma."

"Anything for you", Karma smiled and kissed the top of Nagisa's head. "My little boyfriend."

Nagisa blushed at that, but snuggled closer. Karma chuckled, Nagisa feeling the vibrating of his chest. He liked that feeling.

For a while, they just sat there like that. Then, Nagisa tilted his head to look up at the redhead. "Did you see that new drama?"

Karma blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment before realization came into his eyes. "Oh, you mean the one which has Uncle Ryota starring as the bad guy?"

Nagisa nodded. Karma smirked and shook his head. "Seriously, Uncle Ryota as a villain must be the joke of the century."

Nagisa chuckled. "I know, right?"

"Though, I guess he was, sort of, a villain at one point", Karma hummed thoughtfully.

"Father was, too", Nagisa said. "If we're talking about the same thing."

Karma nodded. "We are. And he was. But he had a reason."

"Bokushi…" Nagisa sighed. "… Was he a lot like Akaki?"

Karma hummed, thoughtful. Then, he nodded. "Yeah. Akaki and Bokushi were pretty much alike, I think."

Nagisa nodded in understanding. Karma rubbed circles onto his back and breathed in deeply. After a moment of thinking, he tilted his head down towards Nagisa. He tilted Nagisa's head up towards him. Nagisa blinked before Karma leaned in. Nagisa blushed, but leaned up into the kiss. Karma's lips were gentle, soft and warm against his.

When they parted, Nagisa smiled with a blush. "It's… unreal, almost."

"What is?" Karma asked, a bit confused. Nagisa looked at him. "You. I. _We_."

Karma blinked before chuckling a little bit. "Yeah… It sort of is, isn't it?"

"Just a month ago, I don't think I would have even dared to dream of something like this", Nagisa looked around in the library. "Yet, now… It's already normal to me."

Karma tightened his hold on him a little. "Yeah… A month ago, I wouldn't have even dared to dream for my life to be like this."

Nagisa looked at him. "But now it is. Akaki's gone. I'm here. Everything is fine."

Karma looked at him and smiled. He buried his face onto the crook of Nagisa's neck, whispering quietly. "Yeah. Thanks."

Nagisa smiled and tightened his own hold on Karma. "Anything for you. My boyfriend."


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I'm actually healthy again. No more late updates, unless something really drastic happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

"Well", Shintaro looked at the X-ray with a thoughtful manner. His assistant and lover (not that he'd ever admit that), Takao Kazunari, was writing something on the computer. Karma knew he was doing his job, probably writing a report about how his hand was healing or something, but doing his work nonetheless. Ignoring the black-haired assistant, the redhead turned to the green-haired doctor who was his only escape of not using his right hand. "Your hand seems to be healing as it should."

Karma allowed himself to sigh in relief. He had already been scared that his hand would have healed wrong, somehow, and he would need to use only his left hand for an even longer time.

"And it seems you have done as I told you", Shintaro glanced at him. "Meaning, you haven't used your hand at all."

Kazunari looked at the X-ray and hummed. "It's about ready to let him use it again, right?"

Shintaro nodded, pushing his glasses up. "Yes." Karma was about to cheer, but Shintaro shot him a look. "Carefully, of course."

Karma sighed. "Fine. Instructions, Shintaro-sensei?"

"Take it easy", Shintaro turned away from the X-ray and walked over to him. He took a gentle yet firm grip of his right wrist, starting to undo the bandage. "Don't do anything that has any chances of making this worse."

"I have midterms in a few days", Karma said, biting his lip a little bit. "I can attend normally, right?"

Shintaro seemed thoughtful for a moment. He and Kazunari glanced at one another and Kazunari took a look at the report he had been writing. He then looked at Shintaro and shrugged his shoulders. Shintaro sighed. He turned back to Karma and gave him a stern look. "You can, but you need to rest your hand if you feel it hurting even a bit."

Karma grimaced. "That's going to be a problem…"

"I'm sure Seijuro-san can talk with your chairman about it", Kazunari pointed out. Karma turned to look at him as he smiled. "If he does, not even your chairman can do against him."

Shintaro, who just got the bandages off of Karma's hand, pushed his glasses up as he walked over to a phone. "I'll give him a call immediately."

Karma just gaped.

…

Nagisa glanced at his phone impatiently. Seeing no new messages, he sighed.

Karma had an appointment with Shintaro today. Karma had said that it was to make sure his hand was healing as it should and he had promised to inform him immediately as he got the news. After all, those news would define if Karma would be taking the midterms with the rest of them or under someone's (the Chairman's) surveillance.

"Ooh, Nagisa~!" Nakamura grinned as she threw her arm over his shoulders. "Waiting for a text from your boyfriend, eh?"

Nagisa sweat-dropped, but nodded anyways. Kayano blinked. "Why? Do you have a date or something?"

"Ah, no", Nagisa shook his head. "I told you his hand was broken, right?"

Nakamura and Kayano nodded.

"Well, he has a doctor's appointment today to make sure it's been healing as it should have been", Nagisa explained. "He promised to inform me the moment he got the news."

"Oh", Nakamura nodded. "So, you're worried about him?"

Nagisa frowned a little. "He's my boyfriend. Of course I'm worried."

Kayano had a fangirl moment.

"Hey, Sugino!" Maehara grinned as he walked over to Sugino. "Did you watch the show yesterday?"

"What show?" Isogai, who also walked over, asked. Sugino grinned. "The new high school drama with Kise Ryota acting as the bad guy."

"Oh, that!" Kataoka smiled. "I saw it, too!"

"It was good!" Okano jumped into the conversation, grinning. Nakamura nodded, smirking. "Kise Ryota is such a hottie as a villain!"

Nagisa chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah… Uncle Ryota as a villain…"

All of the students turned to Nagisa. Maehara blinked before gaping. "That's right! Kise Ryota was a member of Kiseki no Sedai!"

"You've met him!"

"Yeah", Nagisa nodded. Okano's eyes shone brightly. "What is he like?"

"Nothing like the show suggests", Nagisa promised. "I can't believe someone could even think of giving him the role of a villain."

"Is he that good of a guy?" Chiba asked. Nagisa scratched his cheek and looked away, thinking. "Well… I wouldn't say he's that good of a guy, but…"

"But?" Isogai asked.

"Well… He's…" Nagisa bit his lip, wondering how to describe Ryota without ruining his reputation with his classmates. "Kind of like Kayano… I think…?"

"Like Kayano?" Sugino blinked. Nagisa nodded. "Yeah. You remember the huge pudding assassination attempt?"

"And how she screwed that all up by crying over it?" Terasaka asked from the other side of the classroom. Nagisa nodded. "That. Well, Uncle Ryota is kind of like that. He's dramatic and easily cries, but at the same time…"

"What?" Kataoka asked.

"Well, Akashi-kun and Dad told me, but…" Nagisa shrugged his shoulders. "They said that when Uncle Ryota gets serious, you don't want to be the guy he's up against. He's apparently calmly scary."

"Oh", Maehara shivered a bit. "He's one of those."

"Not one of those insanely scary guys, like Takaoka-sensei was?" Hayami asked. Nagisa shook his head. "Not even close."

"Or like Karma-kun?" Terasaka asked.

Everyone turned to him. Nakamura blinked and then frowned. "Terasaka, what did you just…?"

"Don't deny it!" Terasaka exclaimed, frowning. "All of you were afraid of him."

"But…" Isogai began, but Itona stopped him. "You and Kimura, especially."

The atmosphere turned gloomy. It was like that for a while before Kataoka spoke. "I… That's right. We were all afraid of Karma-kun right then and there."

Maehara gasped as he turned to Kataoka. However, the girl wasn't finished yet. "But, that was only then! No one was thinking straight! When we did… That wasn't like Karma-kun."

"Yeah", Chiba nodded. "It was unlike Karma-kun. And that's why… that's why we've been so worried."

"It's true that we were seriously afraid", Kimura admitted. "But he was acting so strangely."

"It was like he truly was an emperor and we were nothing more than his imperial subjects", Isogai admitted as the door opened and Korosensei came inside. No one saw him, but he blinked as he listened to what Isogai continued to say. "But, Karma-kun is Karma-kun. Even Akashi-kun said it, that Karma-kun knew he would snap and tried to get away from us before that happened."

"Wait a minute", Takebayashi frowned. "If he did that, then…"

Okuda gasped. "Was he trying to protect us from that sight?!"

Korosensei nodded. "Most likely."

Everyone turned to him. "When did you get there?!"

"When Isogai-kun spoke", Korosensei grinned like he usually did. He then turned a bit more serious. "But I believe you are correct, Okuda-san, Takebayashi-kun."

"Karma-kun was trying to protect us?" Itona blinked. He then frowned, thoughtful. "Well, he knew that would happen. He must have also known what he was like when that happened…"

"But why did he suddenly become like that?" Yada asked.

"This is just my own speculation, but…" Korosensei wiggled his tentacles around, troubled. "Karma-kun might have a split personality."

Nagisa and Ritsu felt like they should interfere with this before it got even worse.

"Split personality?" Hayama blinked. Korosensei nodded. "I've heard of people who know they have one and can feel as another personality tries to overcome their actual personality."

"He wouldn't have any control over another personality, right?" Maehara asked. Korosensei nodded. "He wouldn't."

"Are you trying to put this all onto some mental illness?" Terasaka huffed. "That was Karma-kun, alright."

"Why are you trying to make this all Karma-kun's fault?!" Nakamura shouted.

"Why are you trying to make excuses and make him mentally unstable?!" Terasaka shouted right back. Nagisa blinked at his choice of words, thinking them over as the rest stared at the idiot of the class in shock. Now that he thought about it, with the rest, it did sound a little like they were making excuses. Excuses as to why they were afraid of Karma back then, excuses of why Karma had acted that way. Besides, they didn't know for sure that Karma was mentally unstable and that he didn't do that because he just felt like it. Yet, they still went and said that he was… _We're horrible people here, aren't we?_

"Terasaka-kun…" Korosensei looked troubled, but Terasaka didn't allow him to speak. "You too, octopus! What the hell is with that, making your students into sick humans?!"

"Karma-kun is a guy who kicks people's asses for no reason whatsoever! No matter how unusual that was of him, he is still him!" Terasaka reminded. "Split personality? Pssh! Even if he had, it would still be the same Karma-kun and no one else!"

"You…!" Sugino gritted his teeth.

"I… agree."

Everyone turned to Nagisa in shock and horror. The boy looked down at his hands, folded over the desk.

"Nagisa-kun?" Nakamura asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Didn't expect _you_ , of all people, to agree", Terasaka admitted, a bit shocked himself.

"No matter what Karma-kun did, he's still Karma-kun", Nagisa said. "Split personality or not, it was Karma-kun all the same."

"You can't be serious", Maehara looked a bit horrified. "If Karma-kun really has a split personality…!"

"What is it going to change?" Nagisa asked. "It's still Karma-kun, isn't it?"

Korosensei looked at Nagisa for a moment before sighing a little. "I see. So that's how you see it, Nagisa-kun, Terasaka-kun?"

Everyone turned to the octopus teacher for elaboration. Elaborate he did. "Even if Karma-kun has a split personality, it doesn't matter. Those split personalities are a part of Karma-kun, thus, he himself."

Kayano looked at Nagisa, confused. "But… Are you really…?"

"I can't judge others for something like that", Nagisa said. "But, lately… I've learned that split personalities are a part of the person who has them. They're not completely separate entities, like others seem to think. Each personality is tightly locked to the others and their actions bring consequences to all personalities."

"You've studied this?" Isogai blinked. Nagisa shook his head. "No. Father has one."

"Father?" Kataoka blinked before gaping. "You mean, Akashi Seijuro?!"

Nagisa nodded. For a moment, the classroom was filled with disbelieving shouts.

"No way!" Sugino gaped. "He?! A split personality?!"

Nagisa nodded. "He does. It's not that bad anymore, though."

"Anymore?" Maehara raised an eyebrow. "It used to be?"

"When he was in middle school and high school", Nagisa admitted. "He spent years as his other personality, not for once surfacing as his true personality."

Korosensei looked at Nagisa intently. "And from him, you learned that having a split personality isn't having a different entity in your head, rather…"

"Having a part of your own personality ripped away and pushed away, created into another personality", Nagisa explained. "Even… having your own feelings bottle up inside of you and have them made into a personality that is nothing more than just that."

"Such as?" Muramatsu frowned.

"Negativity", Nagisa said. "Sadness, pain, fear. Father told me that such a personality feeds off of those feelings and keeps growing until there is no more of said feelings."

"But it's impossible to never be sad, in pain or afraid!" Okuda pointed out. Nagisa nodded. "Exactly."

"That means…" Isogai's eyes widened. "Such a personality would… only grow?"

"And take control", Korosensei frowned. "Is that was happened to him?"

Nagisa was quiet for a while before nodding. "I… I think it did."

"If Karma-kun had one…" Sugino trailed off.

"It would still be him", Nagisa said. "It wouldn't be a different person. It would just be Karma-kun."

"But why would he hide such a side?" Nakamura frowned. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"What about your reaction?" Ritsu suddenly asked. Everyone blinked and turned to her. She smiled a little. "How did you react to him when he turned like that?"

"With… fear…" Isogai's eyes widened in realization. Kataoka wasn't far behind him. "He was… afraid…"

"That we'd… fear him?" Maehara gaped. Terasaka's eyes were wide. "Karma-kun?"

Itona looked indifferent, but his eyes held an understanding look. "Well, if I was like that, I guess I would fear that, too."

"Take into account that that must not have been the first time it happened", Ritsu reminded. "It's not like that was the first time ever for that to happen. For him to know when it happened, he must have experience on how it has happened before."

"Wait", Sugino gaped. "How have others reacted to that?"

"And for how long has that been happening?" Korosensei frowned, looking troubled. "If it has been happening since his early youth, other kids would have feared him a lot more than those in middle school…"

"That was the first time I've seen it happen", Nagisa said. "I've hung out with Karma-kun most of the time since first year."

"Which means, it must have begun a long time before that", Ritsu concluded.

"Oh my god…" Nakamura brought her hands over her mouth. "What has he been through for that?"

The atmosphere became gloomy and quiet. It was then that Nagisa got a text message. He blinked and took his phone out, just then remembering that Karma was supposed to inform him of his hand when he got the news. Opening the message, he looked at it.

So, I got safely to my appointment and Uncle Shintaro took the X-ray. My hand healed as it was supposed to, so no worries on that department. On the other hand… I have to take it super easy for now, which means that I need to rest my hand if it hurts. Which sucks. Anyways. Uncle Shintaro called Father and told him to arrange my midterms a bit differently, so that I can safely do them. Knowing Father, he can actually do that and I won't get to join the rest of you on the midterms.

Nagisa read the message twice, making sure that no one saw it. He then sighed, writing his reply to Karma.

Well, at least your hand healed fine! And you'll still do the exams. You can still show everyone who is the boss, right? ;) I'll come over later tonight to see you, OK?

It didn't take long for an answer to come.

But if worst comes to worst, I'll have the Chairman himself keeping an eye on me. The Chairman! That creepy sicko! But yeah, I don't mind. It's not like I have anything better to do than hang out with my boyfriend ^^ Have you already had a haircut?

Nagisa blinked at the last bit. While they had spoken of it the previous day… He hadn't really thought when and where he'd get that haircut.

No, why do you ask? And the Chairman?! O.o I feel kind of bad for you.

Nagisa noticed that the rest were finally becoming less gloomy. Which meant they saw him looking at his phone intently.

Thank you. And, well, I just thought. You are going to cut your hair, right? You said so. I already warned Dad, too, that you might have a new hairstyle when you come home BD No need to thank me.

Nakamura looked over his shoulder. She blinked before grinning as Nagisa quickly put the phone away. "Eeh? Nagisa-kun, you're getting a haircut?"

"Eh?" Sugino blinked. "Nagisa-kun…?"

"Well…" Nagisa pouted a little. "I thought about it. I haven't thought where, though…"

"Nurufufufu", Korosensei chuckled. "I can easily do a little haircut for you!"

 _Oh_ , Nagisa thought. _That's why Karma asked._

Soon enough, Nagisa found himself sitting, Korosensei behind him and discussing with others what would look good on him. He just sighed and decided to answer Karma, instead of getting involved in the conversation. For now, at least.

Yes, thanks to you, I'm getting my hair cut in a few. Did you know they would force this onto me if they knew?

"What would you like, Nagisa-kun?" Korosensei asked. Nagisa hummed. "I just want it short. And I don't want it to be longer on the other side, either."

"Why so boring?" Nakamura pouted.

"I want to look normal", Nagisa sighed. Korosensei got to work as they continued to speak. Maehara was the one who brought the earlier conversation back, sighing. "I… never thought about it. Karma-kun, I mean."

"Thinking that he might have something like that", Takebayashi pushed his glasses up. "He doesn't seem like that."

"Neither does Akashi Seijuro", Sugino pointed out. "Yet even he has split personality."

"It's still not set in stone that Karma-kun has anything", Terasaka growled.

"But it's likely, isn't it?" Kayano asked. "Sure, it doesn't change the fact that it's Karma-kun. But it explains it."

"And an explanation is what we need", Kataoka admitted. "We don't need any more lies or anyone covering the truth."

Terasaka didn't say anything to that.

"Don't you want answers too, Nagisa-kun?" Sugino turned to look at Nagisa. The boy blinked and looked down. He felt so bad, not being able to tell them the truth. That he knew. He had been in contact with Karma, more or less, the whole time. But it was Karma's wish, to not tell, right? So he couldn't really. Not without breaking Karma's trust on him. _And that would hurt so much more than anything else._

"Stop bothering him about that", Isogai frowned a little bit. "Life is harsh on Nagisa-kun already, even without this whole thing with Karma-kun. Do we need to remind him of it every other hour?"

"Right", Sugino shook his head. "Sorry, Nagisa-kun."

"Your life really is one hell of a hurricane right now, isn't it?" Korosensei asked as he finished cutting Nagisa's hair. Nagisa reached up and felt the edges of his strands, now so much shorter than they used to be ( **Nagisa's hairstyle from the end** ). After a while, Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, it really is. With everything going on…"

"You found out your father is someone different than you thought, you moved in with him…" Okano sighed. Maehara nodded. "Found out he's a member of Kiseki no Sedai, met Kiseki no Sedai's members."

"Got a boyfriend", Nakamura giggled a bit. Kayano nodded. "Went on dates with him."

"Karma-kun going insane like that", Terasaka shrugged his shoulders.

Nagisa smiled and nodded. "It's been one hell of a hurricane. But, I'm sure it will be over soon and things will go back to normal."

The rest looked at him and smiled, too. Some began to chuckle and even laugh. Korosensei looked proudly at his blue-haired student. Even in a situation like this, he could make everyone feel so much better. He really was an unusual child.

…

(Meanwhile)

…

Karma frowned as he was walking home. He was glancing at his phone every other second. By the time he reached the third turn, he called Ritsu over. "Ritsu!"

"What is it, Karma-kun?" Ritsu appeared onto the screen, blinking a little. Karma looked a bit annoyed, but mostly just worried. "Where's Nagisa?"

Ritsu blinked. "In the classroom. Why?"

"He isn't answering me", Karma pouted a bit. "Can you show me live video of what's going on?"

Ritsu sweat-dropped, but did as Karma wanted her to. He frowned as he looked at the screen, seeing that Korosensei just finished cutting Nagisa's hair. Looking at the boy's new hairstyle, he smiled. It fit him.

Then he heard Terasaka saying that he went insane.

"Excuse me?!" Karma exclaimed. "Terasaka Ryoma, I will make sure your death is painful and slow!"

"But, Karma-kun…" Ritsu sweat-dropped. "He's kind of right…"

"Shut it, Ritsu", Karma waved his hand. Ritsu giggled a little bit as Karma frowned while walking. "He didn't need to say it like that. I didn't go insane."

Ritsu suddenly blinked. "Wait a minute…"

Karma blinked. "What is it, Ritsu?"

"Karma-kun… You're Aka right now, right?" Ritsu asked, just to be sure. Karma blinked and nodded. "Yeah…? I haven't actually been Ki since Akaki disappeared. Why?"

"Well…" Ritsu looked at him thoughtfully. "You're not acting fully Aka."

Karma blinked. "I'm not?"

"I mean, Aka is uncertain, emotional and so on?" Ritsu asked. Karma nodded, recognizing his actual personality being described. That's who he was. Or, had been, before Ki appeared.

"But, you're acting more like Ki right now", Ritsu said, blinking. "Like you're a mix of Aka and Ki."

Karma blinked and paused for a moment. A mix of Aka and Ki? That… didn't sound _bad_ , but it didn't sound _good_ , either. Huh. That could actually be problematic. Or was it because he was outside? Was he unconsciously tapping at Ki's personality and taking traits from there or something?

 _I have to ask others, if I've been acting unlike Aka lately_ , Karma decided. Once more, he turned to look at the screen. A vein popped on his forehead. "Terasaka, be happy while you can. When I see you, I will slowly torture you to death!"

Ritsu could only sweat-drop.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Nagisa hummed happily as he made his way home. He was a little worried about what Tetsuya might say, but he was happy nonetheless. His hair was finally short, he was finally free from his mother's grasp. It felt amazing.

Sugino had offered to walk with him, but he had declined. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a bit uneasy about the rest meeting his family just yet. Perhaps it was the whole thing with Karma that had him so uneasy. He wanted to keep his secret, until the boy gave him the green light to tell. Maybe he wouldn't, though, and would make a huge scene when he appeared back into the classroom, acting like he hadn't been gone for long. Yeah, that might actually happen.

Walking up the stairs and into their apartment, Nagisa was greeted by Nigou. He ruffled the dog's fur for a moment before looking up at Tetsuya, who was making dinner for them. The man turned to his son, only blinking at the sudden change in hairstyle, before smiling. "Okaerinasai."

"Tadaima", Nagisa smiled as he walked further inside, Nigou walking beside him. He went into his room, dropping off his bag. He quickly did his homework and changed clothes before going into the kitchen, where Tetsuya was still doing dinner. "Can I help?"

"Ah, yeah", Tetsuya nodded. "Would you set the table?"

"Okay", Nagisa nodded and began to do just that. Tetsuya continued to cook. "So… Karma warned me, but I didn't realize that would happen."

Nagisa chuckled and sweat-dropped. "Yeah… I wasn't supposed to, but when my classmates found out, they kind of forced Korosensei to cut my hair."

"You're fine with it?" Tetsuya asked. Nagisa paused for a moment before continuing, nodding. "Yeah. I've thought about it and… it is time to let go, I guess."

Tetsuya smiled and nodded. "As long as you're happy."

They ate while chatting of everything random. Tetsuya told Nagisa about his workplace and the kids there and Nagisa told Tetsuya about his classmates and teachers. It was just then that Nagisa realized they hadn't really had time for something like this. Since Nagisa moved in with Tetsuya, they had both been more worried about Karma to actually have moments like these. But now that Karma was getting so much better, they could have a moment like this in peace. And Nagisa liked it. Just spending time with his father… it really was amazing.

Once they finished eating, they washed the dishes. Nagisa glanced at the clock, seeing it was close to 6 PM. He had promised to Karma that he would be going over and really, he wanted to show Karma his new hairstyle.

Tetsuya noticed his gaze and smiled. "How about we go over to the Akashi Mansion?"

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked. Realizing his father had seen his gesture, he blushed a little and nodded. "Okay…"

"I want to talk with Sei-kun and Karma, anyways", Tetsuya smiled as they took their jackets and left the apartment, Nigou just behind them. "I heard Karma's hand healed as it should?"

"Yeah", Nagisa nodded. "So he told me. But he needs to take it super easy for a while."

"I wonder how the midterms will be handled", Tetsuya hummed in thought. Nagisa shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, but Karma said that he might have the Chairman himself keeping personal watch over him."

Tetsuya frowned a little. "I don't like that."

"Neither do I", Nagisa admitted. They walked in silence, all the way to the gates. They were let in and they went inside. Kurokawa Takeshi smiled to them and gestured to the stairs. "Seijuro-sama and Karma-bocchama are in Seijuro-sama's library."

Nagisa blinked as they thanked him and began walking to the second floor. "How many libraries is there here?"

"At least three", Tetsuya sighed with a fond smile. "I'm not sure whether it's because Sei-kun likes books or for some other reason."

Nagisa chuckled a little as Tetsuya led the way. They walked down many corridors before they came upon a door. They knocked and opened it, walking inside.

It was different from Karma's personal library. It was bigger and had more shelves, for one. The floor and the shelves were made of dark wood. There were a few windows on the walls, wine red curtains drawn out of the way. Near the windows was a sitting area, where there were armchairs, a couch and a loveseat. There were a few tables there, too. All the furniture was darkly colored, making it distinctively different from Karma's personal library, where there were very light and very dark colors contrasting with one another. The dark colors gave the room a homey feeling too, though, and Nagisa could easily imagine spending a dark evening there, with nothing more than a few lamps on, listening Karma reading a book to him while lying on the couch, his head on Karma's lap…

 _Wow, wait a minute_ , Nagisa shook his head. _I need to calm my imagination. Now!_

"Tetsuya, Nagisa", Seijuro sat on a couch. He smiled warmly to them and gestured for them to come closer. Karma, sitting opposite Seijuro on a loveseat, turned to look at them from over his shoulder as they came closer. He waved to them and then turned to inspect Nagisa closer, taking in his hairstyle. He smiled warmly and as the boy was close enough, pulled him onto the loveseat. There was little to no protests at all.

Tetsuya sat down next to Seijuro on the couch and chuckled a bit at Karma and Nagisa. Karma was leaning over the side of the couch, a bit, and Nagisa was half sitting, half splayed on top of Karma.

"You look cute", Karma said, ruffling Nagisa's hair. The boy pouted and pulled himself upright, but didn't protest against it. He pulled his hair back into order.

"So, Karma", Seijuro looked at his son. "What do you think?"

Tetsuya and Nagisa glanced at both of them in confusion and curiosity. Karma leaned against the back of the loveseat, his arm circling around Nagisa's shoulders and bringing the smaller of the two closer to his own body. He sighed, looking off to the side. "I… don't really know. I haven't realized."

"Realized what?" Tetsuya asked. Nagisa looked at Karma eagerly, waiting for him to tell what was wrong.

Karma scratched his cheek. "Well… When I was coming home, Ritsu said that I was acting almost as if I was a mix between Ki and Aka…"

Tetsuya and Nagisa blinked. Thinking for a moment, Nagisa gasped a little. "Now that I think about it…"

"Have I?" Karma asked, looking a bit horrified. "I haven't realized, but…"

"Well, you haven't been acting fully Aka, either", Nagisa frowned a little. "The Karma I met when I moved in with Dad was a completely different one from the one you're now."

"I thought it was just an improvement", Tetsuya blinked. "That Aka had grown more confident thanks to Nagisa's presence and all."

Nagisa blushed a little at that. Seijuro nodded. "I thought so too. Your eyes haven't fully changed colors and you don't act exactly as Ki does, either, so I believed it was just because Aka was growing confident."

"Is it something else, then?" Nagisa asked, suddenly worried. Seijuro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for certain, but… There's a possibility."

"A possibility of what?" Tetsuya asked. He wasn't the only one curious, because Nagisa and Karma were just as eagerly waiting for the older redhead to speak up. He chuckled a little before looking at Karma seriously. "You unconsciously created Ki to give off an image of a strong person and because of Akaki, right?"

"Umm, I guess…?" Karma wasn't so sure about that, though it was likely. After all, Akaki emerging had been traumatizing for him. Perhaps he really had, back then, created Ki in an unconscious state. Perhaps it had been to protect his actual personality from his peers and their horrified looks after witnessing Akaki. Perhaps it had been to give off an image of a strong person and keep all sorts of bullies away (Not that anyone would have bullied him, he was _Akashi Karma_ for heaven's sake).

"Now that Akaki is gone for good…" Seijuro frowned a little. "And Nagisa added to the equation…"

 _Why am I such a big part in this?_ Nagisa wondered whether to be happy or sad about that.

"It is possible that your two remaining personalities, Ki and Aka, are merging into one", Seijuro said. Karma blinked, shocked. "What?!"

"It isn't impossible", Seijuro said. "Sometimes it is done on patients with split personality."

Tetsuya looked between them and then hummed, nodding. "It would be the best, probably."

Everyone turned to him in shock and confusion. "Tetsuya?"

"Dad?" Karma and Nagisa blinked.

"Ki is who you wanted others to see you as, right?" Tetsuya asked, looking straight at Karma. The redhead nodded.

"And Aka is who you really are", Tetsuya stated. "So, if those two personalities merged into one, it would be the best, wouldn't it?"

"You'd still be you but you would be Ki, the one who you wanted others to see…" Seijuro realized where Tetsuya was going with this. Hearing Seijuro's words, Nagisa and Karma also realized. Karma tightened his hold on Nagisa a little as he did. "You mean… I would be taking 'good points' from Ki and Aka and merge them into one while throwing away everything I saw unnecessary?"

"Sort of", Tetsuya nodded. Nagisa looked at Karma, then turning to Seijuro. "Then… the process of that, would be going on, like, all along? Even now?"

"If that really is the case, then yes", Seijuro nodded. "To be sure of it, though, we'd need to consult a psychiatrist."

"They suck", Karma groaned and pushed his body closer to the loveseat. Nagisa blinked before coming to the sudden realization. Karma must have met quite a few psychiatrists due to his condition. Even if Seijuro had a split personality himself and even if he hadn't gotten any actual treatment to it, Nagisa didn't doubt that he would make sure his son would get the treatment. Which meant, when Karma was little, he must have visited more than a few psychiatrists. Of course the boy would know what they were like, then.

"I know you don't like them", Seijuro admitted. "But I'd rather be sure of this than not."

Karma sighed and nodded. "I know."

It was quiet for a while before Nagisa spoke, looking at Seijuro. "So, Karma said that he wouldn't be able to do the midterms normally?"

"Right, that", Seijuro nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. "I made a call to the Chairman, but it seems like I need to make a few things clear with him. I'll be going over tomorrow."

Nagisa and Karma shuddered. "Make a few things clear with him?"

Seijuro grinned sadistically. "Yes. Make a few things clear with him."

For the first and last time in their lives, Nagisa, Karma and Tetsuya felt bad for Asano Gakuho.

 **And in the next chapter, the long-awaited confrontation between Seijuro and Gakuho! Are you excited? I am. I like that chapter, I really, _really_ like that chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here it is. The confrontation between Seijuro and Gakuho.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do, because this is really my favorite chapter in this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Asano Gakuho wasn't sure what to expect. Since that day a few weeks ago when Karma suddenly stopped coming to school, things had been a bit weird and not, at the same time. He had been trying to find out why Akashi Seijuro, of all people, knew someone like Akabane Karma and was even allowed to excuse him from school, but he had been unsuccessful in finding any information. He had, of course, tried asking on the phone yesterday, when Akashi Seijuro suddenly called him, but the other man had obviously been annoyed by his inquiries and had ended up hanging up on him.

Still, he didn't expect the man to come to Kunugigaoka Junior High, during school time, no less.

He watched the monitor in his office with wide eyes. However, the scene would not change. Students that were lingering in the halls quickly moved out of Akashi Seijuro's way as the man strode forwards, knowing exactly where he was going and ready to go to the ends of hell to get there. He didn't care if there was someone in his way. A few students who hadn't seen or recognized him and thus, not moved out of the way, had gotten glared at. Gakuho wasn't sure they got through that without any mental traumas.

When Seijuro walked pass 3-A's homeroom, Gakuho noted that the doors were open and everyone were watching him go, awing. Even his own son, Asano Gakushu, was there, looking on in confusion as Seijuro walked, not even giving them a glance.

By the time Seijuro reached Gakuho's office, the man finally processed that this was happening. Without so much as knocking or waiting for the door to be opened, Seijuro opened the door and strode inside, closing the door behind him. Contrasting with his expression from when he walked through the school, he gave Gakuho a warm smile. "Asano Gakuho."

"Akashi Seijuro-sama", Gakuho stood up and bowed a little. He knew this man was above him in the society. If he so wished, this man could destroy his school and him within mere minutes. His power over society and world exceeded those of Gakuho's wildest imaginations. To think there really was a man out there who had so much control. "Please, take a seat."

Seijuro walked over to the desk and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Gakuho sat back onto his own seat behind the desk. He wore a smile, although a bit troubled. He couldn't understand why the man had personally come here. Couldn't he have sent a servant or something? Seijuro definitely had servants under his orders. Gakuho was fairly certain that at least one of the students from Class 3-A had a parent working under the man. So, why the need to come to see him personally? "To what do I owe the pleasure, Akashi-sama?"

"Oh, I called you yesterday, did I not?" Seijuro asked. Gakuho was about to nod, but suddenly they heard the bell ring. The last lesson of the day was beginning.

Once the ringing ended, Gakuho nodded. "Yes, you did. I don't believe we ever discussed of what you wanted to?"

"No, we did not", Seijuro admitted, looking annoyed at the fact. His piercing ruby red eyes stared right into Gakuho's soul, the smile long gone from his face. This man wasn't a gentle relative, he was a serious and manipulative businessman, that Gakuho knew. He had no doubts that Seijuro was actually very similar to him, sadistic and manipulative of anything and everything. He seemed like the type of man who got anything he wanted, no matter what it took.

"That is why I personally came over", Seijuro admitted. "I believe I have a lot of explaining to do. I hope that once I have explained everything, you will quietly accept my request, without any protests."

Then, it wasn't going to be a request at all. Rather, it was a command he was going to be given. "We will see. Now, Akashi-sama, what is it that you wished to speak with me?"

Seijuro didn't look pleased with his answer, but he didn't look especially displeased either. "I came here to talk about a certain student of yours. I'm sure you already know whom I speak of."

Gakuho's mind went back to the moment a few weeks ago, when Seijuro came to this very same office and demanded directions to Class 3-E's classroom, after which he knocked Akabane Karma unconscious and took him with him. Absently he noted that the boy hadn't been seen since (The writing on the chalkboard was debatable, whether he had been heard of or not). "Akabane Karma, no? I was quite shocked by what happened."

"Aah, no doubt you were", Seijuro nodded. "I believe his classmates and teachers were, too."

"Yes, they were", Gakuho nodded. "And, excuse me for this, but where is he? I believe that is the last time anyone saw him."

Seijuro looked at him and smirked. "My son has been in my care."

Gakuho blinked. He processed that sentence, thinking it thrice. Even then, the idea sounded ridiculous to him. "Akabane Karma is…?"

"My son", Seijuro was obviously very pleased by his reaction, if the smirk was anything. "His name is Akashi Karma, on that note."

Now that was interesting. Karma was definitely filed as Akabane Karma. Then again… He was an Akashi. If the boy so wished, he could probably have a hospital throw all of their other patients out just to treat him. Having him filed as Akabane was no big deal compared to that.

"Do you understand?" Seijuro asked, the smirk wiping off of his face. "You have no rights to go asking about my son's whereabouts. If I feel like telling you, I will. If I don't, I won't."

That was certainly true. "Excuse me, then."

"Now, as you might have guessed, I came here to speak about my son", Seijuro spoke to him like he was a little child. He was older than the other, but the other man was still able to make him feel like he was nothing but a small child in front of him. _What a terrifying man indeed_.

"Yes, I guessed", Gakuho admitted, not letting his thoughts show. He believed he did a good job at it, but Seijuro's expression made him feel otherwise. He didn't look smug or satisfied, but he didn't look particularly displeased or annoyed, either. If anything, he looked like he looked straight into his soul and saw everything he thought. Like he saw everything in his mind. Gakuho had never felt something like that before and it felt horrible. "So, shall we go to the business itself?"

"Yes", Seijuro nodded. "I wish for you to make special conditions for my son's midterms."

Gakuho blinked. Special conditions? "Akashi-sama… While I understand that you and your son live high above the rest, we here in Kunugigaoka don't give special treatment to…"

"Yet there is Class 3-E", Seijuro looked at him. "Isn't that special treatment as well?"

Well, in a way, it was. They were special conditions in which only the students of Class 3-E were allowed to learn and study, no one else allowed anywhere near the place. In a way, Seijuro was right. That was special treatment as well, just not the good type. "Akashi-sama, if this is about transferring your son to the main building, I'm sure we will have no trouble with that."

Seijuro waved his hand, though, obviously uninterested as he crossed his right leg over his left leg. "No such things. I never said anything like that."

Gakuho didn't understand where Seijuro was leading this conversation. "Then what, exactly, did you mean?"

"You see, my son's hand was broken two weeks ago", Seijuro explained. "A friend of mine who is a doctor just gave him the green light to use it again. However, the orders are clear."

Now, Gakuho was starting to understand what Seijuro had been saying. Still, it didn't explain why the man didn't care his son being in Class 3-E. As far as he knew, Akashi Seijuro only had one son whose identity had been a secret from the media. Which meant, Akashi Karma was the heir of Akashi Corporation.

When he realized that, he shuddered.

"While he is allowed to use his hand, he must rest it whenever it starts to hurt", Seijuro ignored his shivering as he continued with what he had been saying. "Which makes midterms problematic, with a set time for each test."

"I see", Gakuho nodded, understanding. "However, with your son, I believe there is nothing to…"

"I'm not worried that he couldn't pass", Seijuro looked at him with a smug smirk. He looked so sure of himself, like nothing in this Earth could make that statement false. "I am most worried about my son's health, though. Which is why I came here myself with this suggestion, once I realized that talking over the phone would not make a man like you budge from your resolve."

 _So, in short, you came yourself to intimidate me into agreeing_ , Gakuho realized. He couldn't say that Seijuro was doing a bad job at it, though. In fact, he was doing an awfully good job at keeping him on the line and making him do as he wanted.

"Still", Gakuho said with a strained smile. "I understand it being problematic, but your son's hand is healed now, isn't it?"

"But he has doctor's orders to take it extremely easy", Seijuro smirked as he leaned back on the chair. "Besides, I was directly called and ordered to make some special conditions happen, no matter what methods I had to use to get them."

If they were the doctor's orders, Gakuho had little to no choice but to agree.

"But I understand how horrible it would be to have the usual time lengthened, just because Karma had to rest his hand all the time", Seijuro said. "Giving the other students more time might give you different results than you're expecting."

"So, your suggestion is…?" Gakuho asked nervously.

"My suggestion is that someone of the faculty keeps an eye on Karma as he takes the tests privately", Seijuro's eyes weren't exactly the same color anymore. Gakuho's eyes widened as he saw his left eye suddenly turn a hazy golden, much like Karma's eyes were, in his mind. He had been wondering, unconsciously, why Karma's eyes were of that color, if Seijuro's were red. But… they had both been red just moments ago, right? "That way, that member of the faculty can make sure Karma takes the test just as long as the others, ignoring all the pauses he takes to rest his hand."

It was logical, Gakuho knew, but most of the staff was watching over other classes as they took midterms. Who could he put to watch over _Akashi Karma_? All of the faculty knew the boy, despite not as an Akashi, but they knew him. There were nasty rumors of him with both the students and teachers and everyone wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. So, who on Earth could he really even put into that position?

"What is it?" Seijuro suddenly asked, breaking the silence they had settled on as Gakuho wondered how to do what he was told to. His eyes still hadn't turned to their usual ruby red. Gakuho wondered, for a brief moment, if this sudden heterochromia was a trick of the light or if the ruby red eyes were a trick of the light, but couldn't reach a conclusion before Seijuro talked again. "Are you having trouble with this?"

"Ah, yes", Gakuho admitted and mentally cursed himself for that. He was not weak. He was not indecisive. He could just tell a teacher to do it and be done with it. They would do it, no matter what he told them to do. They would have no choices. "There are rumors around here about your son and most of them aren't very nice, you see…"

"Oh? The prestigious Kunugigaoka has bad rumors about _my_ son?" Seijuro raised an eyebrow. "I expected more of this school. That was why I enrolled Karma here."

Gakuho felt a bead of sweat fall down his temple. This was not going well. "I apologize. It is just nearly impossible to keep rumors away. This _is_ a junior high, after all."

"So, what?" Seijuro asked. "Are you trying to tell me that you _can't_ have my conditions met?"

"I apologize, but it seems like…" Gakuho began, really trying his best to act civil and respectful.

Before he could finish, though, he found a pair of scissors implant themselves onto the window behind him, cracking the glass. Seijuro watched him with murderous and insane eyes, his arm raised and pointing towards him.

The redhead stood up and leaned over the desk. He grabbed Gakuho's tie and pulled the frozen man upwards, so that their faces were inches away from one another. Gakuho stared into Seijuro's insane eyes in horror. It obviously pleased Seijuro, yet his tone was murderous and authoritative.

"Asano Gakuho, you will make sure to meet my conditions or I will _make_ you meet them."


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

In all his life, Asano Gakushu had not believed that he'd meet someone as high in the society as Akashi Seijuro. The owner of the Akashi Corporation, the most successful man the world had at the moment. Rumors said that in his youth, he had even been a basketball genius, part of a group called Kiseki no Sedai. The man was reserved about his private life, making sure that things that belonged only to him stayed only as his. As things were, no one even knew the name of his son, whom should have been media's favorite child face. And as such, Gakushu never dared to even dream that he'd meet the man. Yet here he was, in Kunugigaoka Junior High.

There was no explanation for it. Just before the last lesson of the day, the man had suddenly appeared. He had walked down the hall like he had owned them, glaring at anyone who stood in his way. It was very different from what everyone had expected – the media gave a nice vibe off of him, like he was a gentle man. Gakushu had been fairly sure that had only been a façade he showed the media, so that he'd get more and better fame. That's how all the businessmen were. All about facades and manipulative little shits. Like his own father.

When the last lesson ended and students walked down the halls, about to go home, Gakushu heard the rumors. That Seijuro had gone to speak with Gakuho.

"What do you think, Asano-kun?" Araki Teppei asked, looking at the ace of Class A. The boy frowned and wondered. Just what on Earth would make Akashi Seijuro come to see his father? "Who knows? I don't know why, though."

"Maybe it's his son?" Sakakibara Ren suggested. "You know, the one who no one knows the name or face of. He's supposedly our age, right?"

"Well, when we were young, he was super reserved about his life because he was a single dad with a young son", Seo Tomoya said. Koyama Natsuhiko nodded. "Maybe he's here and we just don't know of it?"

"That would mean he isn't one of you", Gakushu reminded. "Which, on the other hand, would mean he's someone lower than us."

"Such a shame!" Natsuhiko laughed. "His father must be embarrassed of him!"

"That would explain why we don't know who he is", Tomoya chuckled. "He wouldn't be allowed to use his name."

"I don't know", Ren frowned a little bit. "I heard that it's him who refuses to."

"Huh?" Gakushu, Natsuhiko and Tomoya turned to him in shock and confusion. Teppei nodded. "Dad told me that he dislikes how much attention he gets due to it and the expectations people have of him."

"Wait a minute", Tomoya gaped. "You know him?"

"No", Ren shook his head. "Our fathers are guards at Akashi Mansion."

"Your fathers work for that man?" Gakushu was surprised, to say the least. "How come I didn't know of this?"

"It never became the topic", Teppei shrugged his shoulders. "Not that it really matters. Even we don't know much."

"But more than most", Natsuhiko giggled creepily. "Tell us."

"We don't really know much", Ren sighed. "Just so that it was apparently Akashi Seijuro's son who refused to use their family name and began using his mother's maiden name. He didn't want people to look at him like _that_."

"Like what?" Gakushu asked. Did he possibly mean the way people looked at him? It wasn't that bad, to be honest. Was it even possible that someone like Akashi Seijuro's son couldn't take the pressure?

"I don't know", Teppei shrugged his shoulders. "Dad said it like it was some sort of big thing, but he didn't explain."

"My father told me that most people would have broken", Ren admitted, although hesitantly. "The stares weren't apparently just expectations and attention, but something more. I don't know what, though."

"That sounds… interesting", Gakushu admitted.

"Here he is."

Gakushu and the rest of the Five Virtuosos turned around to look as Akashi Seijuro walked down the hallway. They moved out of the way and bowed down. Gakushu glanced up, noting that the man didn't even glance at them as he walked pass, playing with… a pair of… scissors…?

… Wait, was that blood?

Standing up straight, Gakushu gaped after the man. Ren and the rest soon followed, uneasily staring after the man. Well, Ren and Teppei were, while Tomoya and Natsuhiko were frowning and annoyed. "What's with him? Sure, he's from high society, but he could still even look."

"He wouldn't need to do anything else!"

"Shut it, you two", Gakushu ordered. The duo did, glancing at him and blinking as they saw his expression. Ren and Teppei frowned a little, but didn't say anything.

The group quickly made their way after the redheaded businessman. They quickly got outside, where they saw the man walking straight towards the gates. There, on the road, was a black limousine. Standing beside it was a man whom Ren recognized. "Dad?"

Sakakibara Seto took one look at Seijuro's eyes and fell into a deep bow. "Akashi-sama."

"Seto", Seijuro greeted him. Raising up, the man looked at the man's eyes. Still no changes. "Where shall we be going next?"

"We will wait", Seijuro said. For a few more moments, he played with his dear pair of scissors before he put them back into his pocket. As he did, Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes", Seijuro closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, they were back to their usual ruby red. "I promised Tetsuya that I would pick Nagisa up today, since I was coming over anyways."

Seto blinked before chuckling a little. "I see. Well then, we shall wait for him."

Seijuro nodded and breathed in deeply, running a hand through his hair. He yawned and looked at the other man. "Anything overly important in my schedule for the rest of the day?"

"No", Seto had memorized the man's schedule the moment he found out he would be joining him today. "Although, right about now, Shintaro-sama should be consulting a psychiatrist about Bocchama's condition. Do you wish for someone to get the results?" All members of the Akashi Mansion's staff had been instructed to call Karma 'Bocchama' in public, when he was not around.

"No", Seijuro shook his head. "I will get the results myself, if Shintaro doesn't bother calling me about them."

"I understand", Seto nodded. "Shall I clear the rest of your schedule for today, then?"

"Please do", Seijuro nodded and turned to look at Kunugigaoka Junior High and at the mountain behind it, in particular. "I would like to spend some time with my son-in-law."

Seto chuckled. "Will do, then."

As Seto made a few calls, Seijuro noticed a group of five students. One of them he recognized as Asano Gakuho's son, Asano Gakushu, and two of them looked awfully much like Seto and his partner, Araki Kazuto. He stared at them for a while as they nervously and uneasily made their way closer to the gates, keeping a safe distance, though.

"Seto", Seijuro caught the other man's attention when the man was done with the calls. Seto turned to his boss, blinking. "Yes?"

"Is that your son?" Seijuro gestured to Sakakibara Ren. Seto looked over, blinking as his son flinched when he was gestured to. He then nodded. "Yes, he is. His name is Sakakibara Ren."

"Ren, huh?" Seijuro chuckled. "Why is my son named as he is, again?"

"Your deceased ex-wife, Seijuro-sama", Seto kindly reminded the man. He sighed and facepalmed. Seto chuckled at that.

"Ren!" Seijuro looked up and towards the boy. Ren flinched as Seijuro gestured for him to come over. Hesitantly, he did, the rest of the Five Virtuosos following behind him.

"Akashi-sama, Dad", Ren bowed to both of them. Seijuro raised an eyebrow and glanced at Seto from the corner of his eye. "Are you forcing him to bow down to you?"

"I'm not!" Seto laughed. "I believe he picked it up from his mother. I would never teach my son something like that."

"That, or he's afraid of my presence", Seijuro hummed. "Which one is it?"

"Akashi-sama, not to be rude…" Gakushu swallowed. Was this even a good idea? "Since you passed us in the hall, your presence has turned horrifying."

Seijuro blinked before realization came into his expression. "Oh, you saw that. Don't pay it any mind, I'm not usually like that."

"Really?" Teppei glanced at Seto, who nodded. The man gestured to Teppei. "This is Kazuto's son, Araki Teppei."

"Nice to meet you", Seijuro nodded before glancing up towards Kunugigaoka. Gakushu followed his gaze as he turned around and looked up towards his father's office.

Only to see the window looking like there was a ton of spider webs on it, cracking.

"I had a little disagreement with your father, Gakushu-kun", Gakushu turned back to Seijuro, who looked like nothing at all was wrong. "I was merely annoyed by him."

"Umm…" Tomoya gaped. "Is that a… cracked window?"

"Yes", Seijuro admitted before taking out his wallet. He took out bills from there and offered them to Gakushu, who took them, stunned. Seijuro gave him a warm and innocent smile. "Please give those to your father. To pay for the window. I was not aiming for it, after all."

Gakushu and the rest of the Five Virtuosos gaped at him, stunned into silence. Seto chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat falling down his temple. "I hate to ask this, but… Seijuro-sama, are you getting rusty?"

"I am", Seijuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to ask Taiga and Daiki over some time."

Seto shook his head and sighed tiredly. "Seijuro-sama, is it entirely impossible for you to use shooting targets when you practice your throwing skills? They're going to sue you one day."

"Try all they want", Seijuro grinned sadistically and darkly, a dark shadow falling over his face. "I can win them in court any day."

Gakushu, Ren, Teppei, Natsuhiko and Tomoya were absolutely horrified of this man.

"Eeh?"

"What, what?"

"Nagisa-kun, you didn't tell me you have a lift home!"

"That's your ride home?!"

"That's a fucking limousine!"

The commotion made everyone turn to the group of students that just came down from the mountain and into their sight. Seijuro noticed Nagisa being teased by his classmates. The boy looked confused as he looked at him. Seijuro waved his hand before gesturing for him to come over.

When he did, his friends came just behind him.

"Father", Nagisa said as he got close enough. "What's going on?"

"Father?!" the Five Virtuosos exclaimed. Gakushu could not believe it. Shiota Nagisa? Akashi Seijuro's son? They didn't even look alike!

"I told you yesterday that I needed to make a few things clear with Asano Gakuho", Seijuro reminded. Nagisa blinked before shuddering. "You mean… you did?"

Seto nodded. "Nagisa-bocchama, we are giving you a ride home."

"Eh? No, it's not needed!" Nagisa shook his head. "I can walk just fine."

"I promised Tetsuya", Seijuro shook his head. "Besides, I'm already here. No way I'm letting my son-in-law walk home when I'm going to the same way with a car."

"Son-in-law?" Ren blinked. Seto nodded. "Nagisa-bocchama is the son of Tetsuya-sama, Seijuro-sama's lover."

"Plus~!" Nakamura grinned and ruffled Nagisa's hair. "He's dating the Akashi heir~!"

Gakushu's eyebrow twitched. "You? And the Akashi heir?"

"You have a problem with it?" Sugino asked, looking at Gakushu with serious eyes. For a while, the duo stared at one another before Gakushu huffed and turned away. "It's his decision, I suppose. Still, I expected more."

"Either way", Seijuro said. "Nagisa, I'll be giving you a lift home. Perhaps, while we're on the way, Shintaro calls me with the conclusion he and the psychiatrist came up with."

"He went today?" Nagisa blinked before nodding, suddenly serious. "Yeah, I will come."

Nakamura blinked. "Psychiatrist?"

"Family related", Seijuro smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

Terasaka frowned. "It wouldn't have something to do with Karma-kun, huh?"

Gakushu blinked. Now that he thought about it… When had he last seen Akabane Karma? The boy had been seemingly absent for a few weeks now… That was unusual, even for him. But wait, why were they questioning Akashi Seijuro of that?

To everyone's shock and surprise, Seijuro bowed down to them.

"Oi oi…!"

"I apologize for my actions from a few weeks ago", Seijuro stated. "However, I guarantee to you that he is safe and sound – you have seen the message he wrote, right?"

Isogai blinked. "You… know of the message?"

Seijuro stood up straight. "I was with him as he wrote it."

 _You were?_ Nagisa thought.

"As such, you should realize", Seijuro smiled. The smile was both warm and cold, at the same time. "There is one moment coming up that he will show himself at."

As one, Class 3-E and Seijuro said that one word.

"Midterms…"


	25. Chapter 24

**I know this chapter is a little shorter, but please, bear with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

Nagisa felt a bit awkward in the limousine. Seijuro was sitting just beside him, but he didn't know what to say. He had thought he was just fine with the older man and his presence, but it wasn't until now that he realized that there was awkwardness there.

Or then it was the way he had spoken to him earlier.

"I don't think I complimented your new hairstyle yesterday?"

Nagisa blinked and turned to Seijuro. He blinked once more and then shook his head. "No, I don't think you did."

Seijuro smiled and ruffled the boy's short hair. "It was brave, by the way."

Nagisa blinked. "Brave?"

"Cutting your hair", Seijuro explained. "After having it long for so long."

Nagisa thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. "I… guess. But it was time, I think."

"Time to let go of the past", Seijuro sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. "That's why I said it was brave."

Nagisa blinked. "Eh?"

"Humans naturally cling to their past", Seijuro explained. "No matter how sad or happy, it is natural to cling to the past and try to keep things as they were. No one truly likes changes, sudden or not."

Nagisa thought about those words. They rang with experience and knowledge. He knew they were true, both of them did. Sudden changes were always the worst, but changes that happened in a long time, almost unseen, weren't exactly welcome either. People clung to their pasts. Everyone in their little family had their own experiences of that – Nagisa clung to the past with his mother, what he had gotten used to, Karma clung to the past where he was feared because of Akaki, Tetsuya used to cling to the past where Kiseki no Sedai enjoyed playing basketball and each other's company and Seijuro used to cling to the past where he was the best. They all knew, in their own way, that those words were true. It was natural to cling to the past, no matter how happy or painful it was. Changes were always changes – no matter how much it was for the better, it always meant that one needed to get used to something new, learn something new.

"Being able to let go of the past and start anew is a true sign of bravery", Seijuro said. "It doesn't show that you're not afraid of changes – it shows that you are in terms with that past and welcome the changes that come to you."

Nagisa smiled a little. "I… I've never heard anyone thinking like that."

"Experience", Seijuro ruffled his hair with a smile. "You're braver than most."

"Thanks", Nagisa said. He hadn't even realized that he was feeling anxious after cutting his hair, not before he heard those words. Someone telling him that he was brave, braver than most people out there, it made him feel much more relaxed. He had people who cared for him and who were ready to help him through this big change in his life, just like he was there to help Karma get through the biggest change in his life.

"Don't let those other students bring you down", Seijuro said. "They know nothing about you and your struggles. They don't realize that when it comes to you and them, you're the one who is stronger and braver, the one who will go far in life."

"They're afraid of changes", Nagisa suddenly realized. Seijuro nodded. "They're afraid of the school system changing, just like Asano Gakuho. They're all afraid of Class 3-E's change and how it will affect everything."

"They cling to the past where Class 3-E was weak", Nagisa's eyes widened a little. Seijuro smiled a little. "But you're not weak, no one in that class is weak. You're all strong, stronger than those students at the main building. Not just physically, but also emotionally."

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked, confused. Seijuro chuckled good-naturedly. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Nagisa was still confused.

"Bullying is a double-edged sword", Seijuro explained. "People bully others to cause them emotional pain and to break someone. Sometimes, it works."

"Sometimes it doesn't", Nagisa stated. Seijuro nodded. "Sometimes the bullied ones get through it. And when they do get through it…"

"They come back stronger", Nagisa realized. "That's what you meant with us being emotionally stronger."

Seijuro nodded with a warm smile on his lips. "They bullied you, but you didn't break. Instead, you got through it and came back, a lot stronger. Whereas they are on the same level where you guys started off as."

Nagisa smiled as he realized that this was true. Whereas they had gotten stronger both emotionally and physically, the students from the main building hadn't. They had stayed as they were, afraid of changing things.

"You guys, too, must have been afraid of the change that came with Korosensei", Seijuro said. "But with no other options, you accepted it. The longer he stayed, the more relaxed you came with the idea that things would change."

It was just then that Nagisa realized it, for real. "And now, we're afraid of the change that will come once Korosensei dies."

Seijuro frowned. He had feared this from the first moments. When he was informed of Korosensei and how he would be dealt with, he had feared that once the students came to accept him and relax around him, no matter how badly they were encouraged to kill the octopus, it would eventually lead to them being afraid of the consequences that came with it.

Nagisa was horrified at his realization. He hadn't thought of it before, but… He really was afraid of what would happen once Korosensei died. He had been the only one to encourage them to study, he had improved them in so many ways. He had showed them that there were many sides of life. What would they be without him? What would happen once he died? Once they… killed him?

Seijuro suddenly brought him into a hug. Nagisa's eyes widened and he suddenly realized that he was close to hyperventilating. Seijuro rubbed his back comfortingly. "Calm down, Nagisa. Breathe."

"In", Nagisa breathed in. "And out."

Seijuro kept telling him the rhythm as he tried to breathe into it. Slowly yet surely, he got his breathing into check. Even after he did, though, Seijuro didn't let go of him. The older man gently held him there, his presence alone reassuring the younger blue-haired boy that everything was and was going to fine.

Nagisa slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around Seijuro. If the man was surprised, he didn't show it. "Everything is fine."

Nagisa nodded against Seijuro's chest, yet refused to let go. For now. The revelation was just too much. He had thoughts they were doing fine. That they were going to kill Korosensei before March. But… what if they were so afraid of the time after that that they couldn't? What if, on the last second, they'd back off? What if they really couldn't kill Korosensei?

"Don't think of it, Nagisa", Seijuro told him. "It will all be fine."

Nagisa nodded and swallowed. He pulled a bit away, smiling. "Thanks, Father."

Seijuro didn't look convinced of his health. He looked at the boy for a while before sighing. "I'll look into it."

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked. Seijuro smiled. "I've heard a rumor that someone is trying to figure out _why_ Korosensei would blow the Earth. I'll look into it."

Nagisa blinked before his eyes brightened. "Really?!"

Seijuro nodded. "I have two sons in that classroom, after all, and I'm sure both of them are feeling the same."

Nagisa didn't know why he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and smiled brightly to Seijuro. "Thanks, Father! You're the best!"

Seijuro chuckled and ruffled his hair. He then smiled innocently. "By the way, when you get home, pack for a few days."

Nagisa blinked. "Eh?"

"We're going on a family vacation."

Nagisa blinked. "When? Where?"

"To Hakone for the next few days before your midterms."

 _HUH?!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Maehara looked around the classroom. He had expected to see everyone else there but Karma. He should have been surprised to not see Nagisa there. Yet, he wasn't.

"So", he said as he sat down onto his seat. Others turned to him, having been quiet the whole time they had been there. Maehara was the first one who had dared to speak up. "What Akashi Seijuro said yesterday got me thinking."

If they hadn't been there then, they had heard of it. They had heard of what Seijuro had said to them. And really, Maehara wasn't the only one. They all had thought of it, once they got over the glee that Karma was okay and coming back.

"Yeah", Kataoka frowned a bit. "He said that he was with Karma-kun when he wrote that." The female class representative gestured to the writing on the chalkboard. It had still not been wiped off, keeping their motivation up.

Isogai frowned a little. "But why would he have been with Karma-kun?"

"Unless", Terasaka frowned. "Karma-kun is actually Akashi Karma."

Okano curled her hand into a fist. "But why would he lie about that to us?"

"Moreover", Nakamura glanced at the other empty seat. "Why would _Nagisa-kun_ lie about it?"

Kayano glanced at Ritsu, who was offline. "Ritsu hasn't been around since yesterday, either."

Sugino frowned. "So, what, Nagisa-kun lied straight to our faces?"

"Now that I think of it…" Kanzaki frowned a little. "That must have been Karma-kun, too."

Hayami looked absolutely displeased. "He acted like he didn't even know us. He didn't even look at us, despite obviously knowing we were there."

"Nagisa-kun, too", Kataoka crossed her arms over her chest. "And the workers at that café, too. They were all tricking us."

"But why?" Chiba asked. "There must have been a reason for them to hide it."

"Right", Sugino nodded. "I don't know about Karma-kun, but Nagisa-kun wouldn't have hid something like that from us without a reason."

"Neither would Ritsu", Fuwa reminded. She then smirked. "Which means, we have to investigate, don't you think?"

"But what are we going to do?" Kimura asked. "If Karma-kun really is Akashi Karma, we aren't going to find anything."

"That's true", Maehara frowned. "And there just isn't any other logical explanation for this."

"Logical explanation for what?"

"When did you come there?!" the students shouted to Korosensei, who stood at the teacher's desk. He looked a little sheepish. "Just now. What were you talking about?"

"You probably didn't hear the thing about Akashi Seijuro going over to the main building yesterday", Okajima sighed slightly. Korosensei looked at him in shock. "He did?!"

"Yeah", Maehara nodded. "He also said to those of us who happened to be around, that Karma-kun was safe and sound."

"And that he was with him when he wrote that", Hazama pointed at the chalkboard. Korosensei glanced at it and looked confused.

"We came upon the conclusion that the only logical explanation is if Karma-kun uses a fake name", Itona explained. "And that his actual name is Akashi Karma."

"Karma-kun would be rich?!" Korosensei exclaimed.

"Not just rich", Mimura pointed out. "If that's true, then Karma-kun is the heir of the world's most successful company."

"Akashi Seijuro only has one son that is around our age, if the rumors are true", Yoshida frowned. "Nagisa-kun kind of proved them, too."

"And from what we saw, he might as well be Karma-kun", Hayami said.

Korosensei looked at them all in slight shock. He turned to look towards Ritsu, who made no signs of life. Kayano saw this and frowned a little. "She hasn't been answering anyone since we saw Akashi Seijuro."

"It wouldn't be farfetched that Ritsu knew", Fuwa pointed out. "She probably hacked straight into Karma-kun's phone and found out he's Akashi Seijuro's son. Nagisa-kun and Ritsu did say that even Akashi Seijuro knew of her."

"Why keep it from us?" Terasaka frowned.

"But, my students", everyone turned to Korosensei. He looked serious, as if he had just realized something. The students blinked as Korosensei spoke. "Do you remember our conversation a few days ago? About Karma-kun's possible split personality?"

"Uh… Yeah?" Maehara blinked. "What of it?"

"Think of what Ritsu and Nagisa-kun said", Korosensei instructed them. They did, a bit confused. Then, all of a sudden, Isogai gaped. "They…!"

"Exactly", Korosensei nodded. "I can't be sure, but I believe they were trying to tell us, without truly telling us."

"So, what?" Terasaka frowned. "Karma-kun actually has a split personality?"

"One that he hides", Fuwa frowned. "Perhaps he had many negative feelings in his youth which bottled up and created another personality."

"The one which we saw…" Sugino mumbled.

"It still doesn't explain", Kayano pointed out. "Why they hid something like this from us. We were all worried about Karma-kun!"

"It must be because of Karma-kun's past with his other personality", Korosensei frowned a little. "I can't say for sure, but he must have been afraid of your reactions to him."

"That we were afraid?" Muramatsu blinked. "That doesn't sound like Karma-kun."

"Not at all", Terasaka huffed.

"Though, what about Nagisa-kun?" Sugino asked. "Now he's missing, too."

Korosensei looked uncertain. "I really can't tell."

Nakamura hummed. "Akashi Seijuro and Nagisa-kun spoke something of a psychiatrist yesterday…"

"Psychiatrist?" Isogai blinked before thinking. "Could it be…?"

"They said it was family matters", Sugino added. "Maybe about Karma-kun?"

"Well, if he is anything like we last saw him, I'd send him to a psychiatrist too", Terasaka admitted.

"Shut up!" everyone glared at him.

"I'm still worried, though", Kayano frowned. Everyone turned to her as she gestured around. "When we saw Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun on that date, something was seriously off about Karma-kun."

Hayami nodded. "He wasn't acting like Karma-kun."

"Which is why we thought he wasn't", Kanzaki reminded.

"But maybe it was because they were on a date?" Maehara suggested. "Maybe Karma-kun was acting nicer to Nagisa-kun because they're now dating?"

"Wait a minute", Itona blinked. Everyone turned to him as he looked shocked. He turned to look at Terasaka and then at the rest. "If this is all true, then Terasaka guessed it the moment we found out Nagisa-kun is dating someone."

The others blinked and started thinking of what happened back then.

 _The girls nodded, prompting him to go on while smiling to him. Nakamura had a grin on her face. "He's the...?"_

 _"_ _The... son..." Nagisa bit his lip. "Of... Akashi Seijuro..."_

 _Everyone in the classroom were quiet for a while, letting the words process in their brains. Then, all hell broke loose._

 _"_ _You're dating Akashi Seijuro's son?!"_

 _"_ _You've known him for a week or what?!"_

 _"_ _Nagisa-kun, you got a sophisticated boyfriend!"_

 _"_ _You've got the guy every single girl in Japan can only dream of!"_

 _"_ _You go straight to the top from the bottom, don't you?"_

 _"_ _What's his name?"_

 _"_ _Never thought you would be so quick to work!"_

 _"_ _Is he hot?"_

 _"_ _What kind of lover is he?"_

 _"_ _I bet he's super-possessive!"_

 _"_ _Ritsu, is he telling the truth?" Kataoka was a bit skeptical, which was understandable. Ritsu, though, only nodded with a smile. "He is."_

 _"_ _Seriously?" Terasaka gaped. "For a moment, I thought he's actually dating Karma-kun and is lying because for some stupid reason, Karma-kun doesn't want us to know where he is."_

"No way…" Maehara gaped as he looked at Terasaka. He wasn't the only one, as every single student was staring at Terasaka while gaping.

Terasaka frowned. "What? Is it really that unbelievable?"

"You are literally the stupidest person in this class!" Yoshida exclaimed. "Yet you were the one who figured that out?!"

"Well, perhaps Terasaka's simple approach was the best on this one", Korosensei chuckled, though he also sweat-dropped.

A vein popped on Terasaka's forehead. "Who is stupid and simple, huh?!"


	27. Chapter 26

**3of7Sparks: Honestly, the only reason I'm able to update on time is because this story was already written before I published the prologue. If that wasn't the case... yeah, there's no way I'd be able to update on time. In fact, when I was writing this story, there was a period of, I don't know, half a year, during which I didn't write this at all. And then, when I came back to finish this story, I rewrote several chapters. So, yeah. If I was writing this story right now, there's no way I'd be able to update on time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Nagisa glanced behind him. "Karma, you okay?"

"Yeah", Karma pulled himself up to the small cliff the duo had climbed onto. Seijuro and Tetsuya were somewhere below them, they weren't exactly sure where. They had parted ways with the promise to appear at the restaurant where they had a reservation for dinner. It was clear that both of the adults trusted the teens to be able to take care of themselves and not get hurt.

"Your hand isn't hurting?" Nagisa asked, taking hold of Karma's right hand. The boy smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

Nagisa sighed and smiled. They looked at the scenery they had a great view of from their little cliff. It wasn't obviously often visited, but with the training Karma and Nagisa had gained in their classroom, it was as easy to get there as it was to answer to a regular math test (Keyword, regular. Kunugigaoka math tests weren't regular or normal in any way, so they didn't count.).

After a moment of hesitation, Nagisa leaned his head against Karma's shoulder. The boy glanced at his boyfriend before smiling, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. Nagisa smiled and snuggled closer.

"It's quiet here", Karma noted with a smile. "Almost makes you forget the racket about to come."

"Yeah", Nagisa hummed in agreement. "It's so calming and relaxing here."

"Father probably took that into account and that's why he chose to come here", Karma sighed fondly. Only his father could organize a few day trip for four with the most relaxing atmosphere in a matter of an hour. One that began on the same day, too.

"When he told me, yesterday", Nagisa chuckled, "I thought I had missed something the other day."

Karma chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, it came as a shock to me too. I think only Dad knew of those plans beforehand."

"Rather, of those possible plans", Nagisa said. Karma chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Father sometimes gets these moments where he just decides something and doesn't care what others think."

"Like dragging us three with him to Hakone", Nagisa sighed fondly. Karma laughed. "He once took me to a business trip to Europe on a whim."

"Where, exactly?" Nagisa asked. Karma smiled. "France. Paris, to be exact."

Nagisa hummed. "It must have been super cool."

"I was little back then, so it was even cooler than it would be now", Karma grinned. "I remember running around in excitement. Seto and Kazuto came with us back then and they had their hands full at keeping an eye on me."

Nagisa chuckled before thinking for a moment. "Aren't they related to the Five Virtuosos?"

"Seto's Sakakibara Ren's father and Kazuto's Araki Teppei's father", Karma nodded. "But let's not think about school, ne?"

Nagisa smiled and nodded. He had realized the moment he had seen Karma yesterday, when they had stepped into the car that took them to Hakone. Seijuro had told of what had happened in the limousine to Karma. And Karma, being who he was, was seriously worried for Nagisa.

"Besides", Karma smiled as he looked over at the scene presented in front of them. "I think Father will take us around the world on his business trips, even if we wouldn't want to."

Nagisa nodded. "I'd like to travel the world."

"We will", Karma promised. They were quiet for a while, just staring off into the distance. Karma then turned to look at Nagisa. He kissed the top of the boy's head, gaining his attention. Nagisa raised his head off of his shoulder and looked at him curiously. "Karma?"

"Are you okay?" Karma asked. Mentally, he slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to ask anything about it!

Nagisa blinked before smiling. He rested his head onto Karma's shoulder. "I am. Thanks."

Karma blinked before sighing. "It bothers me too, you know. Don't try to bottle it up."

"I know", Nagisa smiled up at him. "Thanks. For caring."

"You're my boyfriend", Karma frowned a little. "Of course I care about you."

Nagisa didn't even have time to blush before Karma leaned in to steal his lips.

…

Tetsuya sighed as he sat down onto a rock. Seijuro smiled as he sat down next to him. "Tired already?"

"Why are we hiking here?" Tetsuya turned to look at his lover. Not many would be able to tell, but Seijuro could tell that the blue-haired man was annoyed. He chuckled and pecked the man's nose. "Because once we go a bit further, the scenery is amazing."

Tetsuya frowned a little. "And you're not going to drag me to some bush?"

Seijuro chuckled. "Tetsuya, we're adult men – not teenagers with raging hormones."

Tetsuya raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really? Because I seem to remember…"

"We came here to calm down and relax, not to have sex in the wilderness", Seijuro reminded. Tetsuya looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll believe you. Even if that's probably the worst mistake in my life."

"What, Tetsuya, you don't love me?" Seijuro pouted. Despite knowing that he was walking straight into a trap, Tetsuya sighed and kissed Seijuro's cheek. "I _do_ love you."

Seijuro smirked and hugged him. Tetsuya sighed as he rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck. The redhead's smirk vanished and he brushed his hand against Tetsuya's forehead, frowning a bit at the sweat there. "Should we go back?"

"No", Tetsuya shook his head and pulled away, standing up. He turned to look at Seijuro, who also stood up. "We've already come this far. There's no way in hell am I turning back _now_."

Seijuro was worried, but he also knew that nothing would stop Tetsuya once he got to that mood. Taking a hold of the other's hand, Seijuro began leading him forward. Tetsuya looked at their intertwined hands and smiled fondly, looking at his old captain's back.

 _Even after all these years…_ Tetsuya thought fondly, tightening his hold of Seijuro's hand a little. _You still don't want to be left behind – or leave anyone else behind._

In response to Tetsuya tightening his hold, Seijuro also did. They walked on the trail, Seijuro making sure to not walk too quickly. Tetsuya felt like they could go a bit faster, but he didn't try to rush it. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Seijuro had just gotten so very worried of him. He rarely did, knowing just how tough Tetsuya was. When he was worried, though, Tetsuya did everything in his power to make sure he didn't worry any more.

They finally came upon a cliff. When Tetsuya looked over, he gasped. Seijuro smiled. "Like it?"

Tetsuya stared off into the distance for a while before turning to look at the redhead. He smiled and hugged him. "You're amazing, Sei-kun."

"You are, too", Seijuro hugged the man and also glanced off into the distance. Tetsuya tilted his head to look there too, his head resting against Seijuro's collarbones. Seijuro tilted his head to lean it against the top of Tetsuya's head.

"I can't believe it's been so many years", Tetsuya said. Seijuro hummed. "Of what?"

"Everything", Tetsuya said. "Teiko, high school, Hiromi… Everything."

Seijuro frowned and tightened his hold a little bit. "She was never sane. I always told you so."

Tetsuya sighed and tightened his own hold. "For once I was the one who had to learn the hard way, ne?"

Seijuro didn't like the sound of that. "But thanks to that, Nagisa is here."

"Yeah", Tetsuya said, sounding pleased. Seijuro chuckled. "Besides, if you hadn't been with Hiromi… I don't think Karma would be around either."

Tetsuya blinked and tilted his head to look at the redhead. Seijuro smiled down at him, caressing his cheek. "My beautiful Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun…" Tetsuya pouted a little. "Don't say such things."

"Sorry", Seijuro chuckled a little. "Did I upset you?"

Tetsuya nodded. Seijuro smiled and leaned down, kissing him. They kissed, first gently, but it quickly turned passionate. Seijuro murmured against Tetsuya's lips, sending a jolt of excitement down Tetsuya's spine.

"I guess I have to make it up for you, don't you think so?"

 **Seijuro, you just said you're adult men and not teenagers with raging hormones!**

 **I'll let you imagine (or not) what happened here, because next chapter will be with Nagisa and Karma.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I just want to thank AkashiSeijuro105, because your review, for one reason or another (no, it totally has nothing to do with the first sentence, of course not, why would you think that?), made my day.**

 **(Do I have weird humor compared to rest or is it common here?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

"Aah!" Nagisa flopped down onto the futon. Karma smiled, closing the door to their shared room in the inn. Nagisa breathed in deeply. "Hot springs really are good."

"Even if you refused to be near me", Karma pouted a little as he sat down on his own futon, placed beside Nagisa. The blue-haired boy blushed and looked away. "It's embarrassing…"

"We're both guys", Karma reminded, looking at Nagisa intently. "We both have the same thing down there."

"But…" Nagisa blushed brighter. "You're my boyfriend…"

Of course Karma knew it was all because of that, but he could tease Nagisa a little, right? Besides… "I should be the one to see you naked, then, and no one else."

Nagisa spluttered and looked at him as he quickly sat up, starting to say nonsense. Karma watched, amused, before beginning to laugh. Nagisa, realizing what the redhead had just done, pouted and lightly hit his shoulder. "Karma! It isn't funny!"

"Of course, of course", Karma chuckled as he pulled the smaller of the duo into a hug. Nagisa pouted before sighing, nuzzling onto the crook of his neck. Karma rubbed his back gently. They just sat there, in each other's embrace. Nagisa listened to the calming beat of Karma's heart as the redhead listened to his calm breaths. He was still worried, no matter what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Nagisa started hyperventilating again like that, because he thought about Korosensei. It was a scary thought. He didn't want to think of it, but he couldn't _not_ think about it.

Karma tightened his hold on Nagisa a little. He pulled away enough to tilt Nagisa's head to look at him. Nagisa blinked and opened his mouth, about to ask, but Karma silenced him with a kiss. He moved his lips against Nagisa's, waiting for the smaller boy to relax and answer the kiss. Nagisa did just that. He was already getting used to Karma's sudden kisses. He had begun realizing that whenever Karma felt bad or somehow anxious, he would kiss him.

Karma licked his lower lip.

Nagisa's eyes fluttered open and they widened. Karma, feeling Nagisa tense up, opened his eyes and looked into those blue orbs. They were wide and confused, somehow afraid. Not wanting to see that fear, Karma pulled away. Nagisa stared at him for a few moments before Karma chuckled guiltily and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. It's still a bit early, isn't it?"

Nagisa stared at Karma for a few more moments. Karma was becoming nervous, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Then, Nagisa leaned in for another kiss. Karma was shocked, blinking a few times, stunned. Then his eyes fluttered close and he wrapped his arms around Nagisa again, kissing him gently. This time he didn't mean to initiate anything more passionate, no matter how much he wanted to search the inside of Nagisa's mouth, feel every single corner of the smaller boy's mouth. If Nagisa wasn't ready, then… Then he'd wait until the other was ready.

Nagisa held his cheeks, pulling him closer and closer. Karma frowned a little as he felt Nagisa tucking him even closer. They were as close as they possibly could be, they couldn't get any closer. It wasn't until Karma felt Nagisa leaning backwards that he realized what the smaller boy was up to. Not really sure what to think of it, he allowed Nagisa to flop onto his futon and bring him down with him. They now laid on the futon, Nagisa underneath Karma, while still engaging in a kiss. After a moment, Karma decided to pull away and look at Nagisa questioningly. The boy turned to look away, blushing, but murmured. "… Sorry… I… didn't mean to… react like that."

Karma blinked, for a moment wondering what he meant. Then he realized he meant his reaction to Karma licking his lower lip. Shaking his head while sighing, Karma spoke. "It's okay, Nagisa. If it isn't time for that yet, then it isn't. We shouldn't rush it."

"No", Nagisa said, looking at him in embarrassment. "I… Just… _please_."

Karma heard nothing but pure frustration in that small little plea. For a moment, his brain wondered if this really was alright and if he should. He did anyways.

Engaging in yet another kiss, Karma gently licked Nagisa's lower lip once more. Hesitantly and nervously, Nagisa opened his mouth and allowed Karma access to his mouth. Karma moved his tongue, inviting Nagisa's own tongue into a dance. Nagisa hesitantly joined him as their tongues danced, sort of but not really fighting for dominance. It was clear to both of them who led this kiss and who held dominance – Karma.

Ending the dance, Karma began searching every nook and canny of Nagisa's mouth. Brushing against the spot behind Nagisa's front teeth, he heard the other moan under him. That sound was nothing but music to his ears and he wanted to hear it again. All he wanted, for that moment, was to hear that Nagisa was alright – that he enjoyed this as much as he did.

Nagisa tucked his hair, as if to demand he come closer. It was impossible, though, as they were already pressed against one another. The air around them was hot and they could both feel beads of sweat forming on their skin.

Finally, Karma pulled away for some much needed air. They both panted, staring at one another. The air did nothing to cool down, no, it only seemed to become hotter and hotter. Their breaths mingling together, their scents making each other go crazy…

Karma leaned in for another kiss. Nagisa only pulled him closer.

…

Karma opened his eyes in a dark space. He blinked. "… What?"

"This is the inside of your head", he quickly turned around to see an exact replica of himself, except, it wasn't. The person had hazy golden eyes, so unlike his. Ki.

"Ki?" Karma blinked. "What are you…? Why am I here? Wasn't I just kissing Nagisa?"

"You still are", Ki promised with a sly grin. "Don't worry about him – he will be getting immeasurable amount of pleasure in no time~!"

Karma blinked before his eyes widened, truly understanding the sentence. He frowned and growled. "If you so much as touch Nagisa…"

"Calm down", Ki chuckled. "You and I are one already."

"Huh?" Karma blinked. Ki walked closer to him, standing right in front of him. Karma looked at his hazy golden eyes, blinking as he saw pride and sadness in them. What a weird mix.

"This is a goodbye", Ki said, patting his red hair. "You've done well, Aka. But it's time to let go."

"What do you mean?" Karma blinked. Ki smiled, for the first time, warmly. "You're not the same you used to be, Aka. You're not weak, not that you ever were. But you're even stronger than ever now."

Karma blinked. Then, he finally began to understand why Ki was saying all this. Why he was here right now. "You're… disappearing, aren't you?"

"No", Ki shook his head and chuckled. "You and I are becoming one."

Karma understood it. He sighed, somehow sad. He had always had someone in his head, keeping him company. Was it all turning into nothing now? "I won't see or hear you anymore."

"You won't", Ki admitted, ruffling his hair. "But you have Nagisa. And everyone else. You'll be fine. You're strong."

Karma smiled to his other self as Ki began to fade away. "Thank you, Ki. For being there."

Ki huffed and shook his head, smiling. "Don't thank me. Now go – you were doing something before this?"

Karma chuckled and turned away. As he did, he said one last thing. "Goodbye, Ki."

He heard Ki's answer to that. "Goodbye, Akashi Karma. Thank you, for letting me go."

…

Nagisa panted as Karma pulled away. The kiss wasn't as intense as the one they shared previously, but it was still intense. Looking up at the redhead, he blinked. Something was different.

"Kar…ma?" Nagisa had to stop to breath. Karma looked down at him, a sly yet gentle smirk on his face. "You taste incredible, Nagi-chan."

It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened. Nagisa, already blushing madly, just blinked before smiling happily. He hugged the redhead tightly, pecking his lips. "I can't say… you taste bad… yourself…"

Karma grinned and took a hold of his chin. There was a dangerous yet gentle spark in his eyes, one that made a shiver run down Nagisa's spine. It wasn't a bad sort of shiver, although Nagisa did start to feel nervous. Seeing this, Karma's eyes and grin turned gentler and he kissed Nagisa's forehead gently. "Your wish is my law, Nagisa. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Nagisa bit his lip. Karma caressed his cheek. "We don't have to do anything – this is already more than enough for me."

Nagisa smiled and hugged Karma tightly. Karma hugged him just as tightly, feeling a few wet tears escape Nagisa's eyes. Flipping them over so that they were lying on their sides, he rubbed the blue-haired boy's back gently, comforting him. He knew that Nagisa wasn't crying because he was sad, though, oh no – he was just so relieved.

"It's alright, Nagisa", Karma whispered into his ear as they began to drift asleep. "I will always be here."


	29. Chapter 28

**I just realized that there are only a few more chapters, before this is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Kuroko no Basket.**

The day of the midterms. The students of Class 3-E got ready for yet another round of insults as they readied themselves to go to school, for today they would stay in the main building. There was no Korosensei to assassinate, no Karasuma to fight against, no Irina to playfully insult. This would be all about fighting your way to the top, to slay the midterms – just like Karma had wanted them to.

So, once they came to Kunugigaoka, every single one of them went to the classroom doorway and began waiting. One by one, they crowded there, glancing at the clock. Usually the other students would be insulting them, but now, they didn't. The students that passed by them would glance at them, some would even shiver at the aura they gave off. They looked pretty murderous.

Until the very end, they waited there. A few minutes before the test was supposed to begin, they heard it.

"Nagi-chan, you can go home with Sugino or someone, if I'm in for too long."

At that instance, everyone in the hallways, both from the main building and from Class 3-E, turned towards the two students with unusually colored hair, making their way down the hallway.

"Karma, we're going to the same way anyways", Nagisa pointed out, looking at his boyfriend. "Besides, I want to know that you didn't hurt your hand – again."

"Hey, that was not my fault", Karma pouted a little. "Uncle Atsushi can't control his strength."

"Still", Nagisa huffed. "You don't need to make it worse."

"Says the guy who forced me into mountain climbing a few days ago", Karma mumbled. Nagisa shot him a look. "What was that?"

"Nothing", Karma said and motioned towards their classmates. "Here you go."

As they got to them, Nagisa blinked and looked at him. "Did you just…?"

"No, Nagisa, I did not just make sure you got to the classroom without hurting yourself", Karma sighed. "I was going this way anyways. Even if you hadn't been with me, I would have."

Nagisa pouted a little. "Just go before you're late."

"Umm, excuse me", Maehara's eyebrow twitched. "You two. Explain. Now."

"Sorry, I can't", Karma looked apologetic. "I have an… appointment, with the Chairman."

Nagisa snorted out a chuckle. Others looked at him weirdly.

"Now, now, Nagisa", Karma chuckled a little. "I'm not going to go all psycho on him like Father."

Isogai gulped. "Huh?"

"Wait, Father went psycho on him?" Nagisa blinked. Karma sighed. "Weren't you listening yesterday?"

"I was kind of sleeping", Nagisa frowned. "I was getting ready for our prepping session."

"Prepping session?" Sugino blinked. Nagisa nodded. "Since we went on a holiday for the last few days, we prepped last night."

"Anyways", Karma looked at them. "I will explain everything, but later. Now, I would just want to get the midterms done, so if you'll excuse me."

As Karma began to walk away, the rest blinked.

"What… was with him?" Terasaka asked, creeped out. "He wasn't acting anything like himself!"

"He wasn't?" Nagisa blinked as he walked into the classroom. "I think he was."

"Nagisa-kun…" Kayano frowned. "You have a lot of explaining to do after this."

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "Right…"

Just then, the teacher came inside. The students took their seats and began the test.

…

Gakushu noticed immediately that something had changed. When Karma walked pass their classroom, the Five Virtuosos stopped him.

"I heard you have been skipping school, Akabane", Natsuhiko chuckled. "Afraid of us?"

"Why would I be, now?" Karma asked with a charming smile. When he did was when the rest of the Five Virtuosos realized that something was different. "Why would someone as low as you make me afraid?"

"Someone as low?!" Natsuhiko exclaimed. Tomoya frowned. "Take a look at who you're talking to. We're the Five Virtuosos, remember."

Karma chuckled a little, the charming smile never leaving his face. "So they call you. However, what should that matter to me? After all, compared to me, you're nothing but lowly servants."

"What?!" Tomoya exclaimed, angered. Gakushu frowned. "No one has seen you in the past few weeks. Where have you been, Akabane Karma?"

The charming smile disappeared into thin air as Karma's eyes turned cold. The redhead looked straight into Gakushu's eyes, like staring into his very soul. "My whereabouts are none of your business, Asano Gakushu."

The Five Virtuosos tensed up as the air began thickening. Something was in the air, something creepy and scary. Gakushu's eyes widened, realizing what was amiss. _His eyes… Weren't they golden?_

"Now, let me through", Karma said, his lips stretching into a dangerous yet charming smile. "I have business up ahead."

"What happened to your eyes?" Gakushu asked, stunned. "Why are they red?"

Karma sighed through his nose. "I told you to let me through, didn't I?"

"Answer me!" Gakushu exclaimed. Looking angry, he elaborated. "I've never heard of someone's eyes just changing colors like that. The only thing I've heard of is if your eye is damaged…"

"How cute", Karma chuckled. "Are you worried of me, Asano? Don't be – there has been no injuries to my eyes."

"I'm not worried…!" Gakushu growled.

"You seem like you are, to me", Karma said. His eyes then turned cold as he looked at them. "Now, I won't say it again. Let me through."

"Who are you to order us around?" Teppei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Karma chuckled. "Who? Araki Teppei, do remember that I technically pay for your studies."

"You don't", Teppei protested.

"Oh, but I do", Karma waved a finger in front of their faces, like he was explaining something to a little child. "Your father is one of my guards, after all."

"Take note that my and Araki's fathers work for…!" Ren stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening. Looking at Karma, he suddenly saw the resemblance between those two – how come no one had seen it before?

"Ren?" Gakushu blinked, looking at his friend. Thinking over the words, both he and Teppei suddenly realized what was about to be said. As Natsuhiko and Tomoya realized, they all turned to Karma – who was still in front of them, his eyes cold as he silently demanded for them to move.

"Y… You…" Gakushu was the only one who dared to speak. This person in front of him? Akashi Seijuro's son? Akabane Karma was, in fact, Akashi Karma? What…? Why…? How?!

"Ah, here you were."

Everyone turned to see Asano Gakuho. He had a bandage on his cheek, smiling anxiously to them. "Akashi-bocchama, I was already fearing you wouldn't make it."

"I just had a little conversation with your son and his friends here", Karma allowed his eyes to travel to each and every one of them, staying only for a moment before he turned to look at Gakuho. "You have truly raised your son well, Chairman – not all students would be worried for the wellbeing of a student from Class 3-E."

"Truly", Gakuho smiled. "Shall we go now? I'm afraid the midterms won't wait, even for you."

Karma shot a look to the Five Virtuosos. In a stunned silence, they moved out of the way to let Karma through. Smiling smugly, Karma walked pass them, pass Gakuho and down the hallway. Gakuho shot the five students a warning look before turning and walking behind Karma, towards his own office.

They stood there for a while until Gakushu managed to truly grasp it.

 _Akabane Karma, Kunugigaoka Junior High's resident devil, is Akashi Seijuro's only son and the heir of Akashi Corporation._

…

"That was brutal", Sugino sighed as the students walked out of Kunugigaoka Junior High. Midterms had just ended, most of the students either proud of themselves or absolutely horrified about their test scores.

Nagisa was neither of those.

The moment they got outside, he glanced up at the window of Gakuho's office. He knew Karma was supposed to be taking his midterms there. No doubt it would take longer for the boy, with his hand not being exactly okay yet.

Isogai noticed his gaze. Looking up himself, he sighed. "It's really weird, though."

"What is?" Maehara asked. Nagisa turned to Isogai as the boy explained. "The day after Akashi Seijuro was here, the window to the Chairman's office got repaired."

"I wonder what happened to it", Okano hummed, glancing up at the new window. "No one ever explained."

"Oh. That", Nagisa chuckled sheepishly and looked away. Everyone turned to him. "You know, don't you?"

"Well…" Nagisa bit his lip.

"Go on", Nakamura grinned as they continued walk, throwing her arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "You know anyways."

Nagisa sighed. "Father was really irritated that day."

"So?" Sugino blinked before paling. "Wait, you mean he…?!"

"You don't annoy Father on a bad day."

In shock, everyone turned to the younger redhead behind them. He was panting a little, few beads of sweat falling down his temple. He had run up to them.

"Karma!" Nagisa escaped from Nakamura's hold and ran to his boyfriend, taking a gentle hold of his right hand. "You okay?"

Karma chuckled before kissing Nagisa's forehead. "I'm just fine – nothing's wrong with my hand, you know."

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Terasaka frowned. "You're… different."

Karma blinked before gesturing to his eyes. "Maybe it's the eyes?"

Everyone blinked. Taking a good look at Karma's eyes, their eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Since when were your eyes red?" Itona asked, confused. Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Always."

"What?" Nakamura gaped. "You mean, you've been using colored contacts up until now?"

"Why?" Kataoka asked.

"I haven't", Karma shook his head. Taking a hold of Nagisa's wrist, he began pulling the boy. Nagisa followed as Karma led him and the rest to the shop nearby, Six. Walking in, he glanced at the shopkeeper. Yukio raised an eyebrow at them.

"What do you mean, you haven't used contacts?" Isogai asked. "Your eyes were always golden!"

"That little shit's eyes?" Yukio gestured to Karma. The boy pouted before walking over to the counter. "Uncle Yukio."

"He knows even this guy?" Hayami asked, disbelieving.

"What are you doing here, little shit?" Yukio frowned a little. "If it's something about your father, I swear…"

"It's actually about Uncle Ryota", Karma admitted. He leaned in to whisper something to Yukio, who blinked. Glancing over at the other students, Yukio nodded. "Yeah, I think he can… Why?"

"Oh, you know", Karma grinned. "Why not?"

Yukio frowned. Turning to Nagisa, he asked. "This is another one of Akashi's plans, isn't it?"

"What is?" Nagisa blinked.

"Oh, come on!" Karma pouted. "It's a surprise! You're not allowed to tell them yet!"

Yukio glanced at him and sighed, nodding. "Fine. I'll check up with him. Why couldn't Akashi just call him?"

"He's busy", Karma said. "It's not very easy to get the information he wants."

"He's fucking Akashi Seijuro", Yukio frowned. He then waved his hand, sighing. "I'll check. Now go."

"Thanks, Uncle Yukio!" Karma grinned before leaving the shop. The rest followed him, confused. "Karma-kun?"

"What?" Karma asked, glancing at them. Nakamura frowned. "What's with you?"

Karma paused. Then, after a moment, he sighed. "Damn it…" He murmured quietly, but Nagisa heard him. "Karma?"

"It's alright", Karma promised, smiling to Nagisa. "It's just… a bit lonely, I guess."

"Lonely?" Terasaka frowned. Muramatsu did, too. "That's insulting, you know."

"We're right here", Yoshida frowned.

"I meant the inside of my head, but…" Karma shrugged his shoulders. "You three aren't really the best company. I'd rather be lonely, I suppose."

"Oi!" Terasaka shouted.

"The inside of your head?" Okuda blinked, confused. Takebayashi pushed his glasses up. "Is this the confirmation that you have a split personality?"

Karma smiled. "Had. I don't have one anymore."

"Eeh?" Maehara blinked. "You don't?"

Karma shook his head and smiled to them. "No. I'm just myself."

"No more going psycho on us?" Kimura asked. Karma chuckled. "I can't promise that."

"Eh?"

"Going psycho on people runs in the family", Karma explained with a smile. "Like Father with his talk with the Chairman. I would have wanted to see that."

"I wouldn't have", Nagisa admitted.

Chiba observed Karma. Then he spoke. "Karma-kun… have you ever been your true self with us before?"

"Huh?" the rest turned to him, confused. They were even more shocked by Karma's answer, though.

"I haven't."

"Karma-kun?" Nakamura looked at the redhead with wide eyes. Karma began to walk away and the rest followed him closely. As they walked, Karma began explaining. All about Akaki and Ki, what his life was like in his youth, his reasons for hiding his name and true self under lies and fake names. Karma went on to explain what had happened after the day they saw their first and last glimpse of Akaki. How he had found out that Tetsuya had a son, who turned out to be Nagisa, the shock and horror he felt with the revelation, the emotional turmoil he went through in that short moment before it ended. Before his mental storm, which had been going on for most of his life, began to settle down a little. How little by little, his family's presence helped him get through the hell he called his life and how little his condition had actually allowed Nagisa to get used to anything – his new life and their fathers, for example. How everything had taken a big leap with Akaki's disappearance (Nakamura ended up teasing them, with Nagisa blushing madly and Karma somehow composing himself). How the trip to Hakone had ended the whole storm and how he had finally found peace of mind (He didn't tell them how that happened, though, leaving Nakamura pouting in disappointment), but in the process the inside of his head had turned into a lonely place, with no one else there with him.

"I had no ideas…" Isogai murmured quietly as they came closer to the crossroad they would be parting ways at. Karma smiled. "Of course you didn't. No one did. Not before Akaki came out, at least."

"Still, though", Maehara frowned. "Didn't you trust us?"

"I already told you, I didn't", Karma said. "With my past experiences with people, I could only trust my family."

"Though you did start trusting me", Nagisa noted. "On the same day that Akaki came out. You were your true self with me for a moment."

Karma nodded, ruffling the boy's hair. "But you're a special case."

"Because you two are dating~!" Nakamura grinned. Karma nodded, wrapping an arm around Nagisa's shoulders and bringing the smaller one close to his body and warmth. "Exactly."

Sugino sighed. "But still. It's so… unbelievable that something like that can even happen."

"Yeah", Karma admitted. "I don't think Father would have believed either, if he didn't have Bokushi."

"Bokushi?" Hayami blinked.

"Father's psychotic personality", Karma shrugged his shoulders. "We like to call him Absolute Bitch."

Everyone thought of Akaki for a moment before turning to part ways. "Yeah, you're definitely his son."

"Have a very good weekend, because when I see you next week, you're all dead!"


	30. Chapter 29

**Oh my god, after this chapter, there's only the epilogue left.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Korosensei was crying waterfalls of tears.

Karma sighed and patted his head. "There, there, Korosensei. Everything is fine."

"But…!" Korosensei wailed. "It's so sad!"

"Yes, yes, it's sad", Karma didn't stop patting Korosensei's head. "You need to calm down now, though. Like I said, everything is fine now."

After the midterms, everyone had the time to think of everything for the weekend. One by one, the students of Class 3-E became to understand Karma's past. Just hearing the story wasn't enough, they really had to think about it. And once they did and began to truly make sense of it, they began to truly understand Karma and his motives. His reasons for doing this and that. Everything, it all fit into place once they thought about it. So, once the weekend was over and they all went back to school, Karma explained his story to the people who wouldn't need to think about it for too long to understand – Korosensei, Irina and Karasuma.

And that was how they ended up in this situation, with the students watching as Karma tried to calm Korosensei down, Irina and Karasuma just staring, little to no surprise in their expressions.

"Waah!" Korosensei cried. "You're so brave, Karma-kun!"

"Am I?" Karma wondered. "I would swear that I was a coward."

"Perhaps before", Nagisa butted in. "But not anymore."

Karma looked at Nagisa, blinking, as the others looked at him, shocked. Then, Karma frowned. "Is this about what you and Father talked about back when he picked you up from school?"

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked. "He… told you that too?"

"Yes", Karma sighed, slumping down onto his seat. "Father told me of not only your hyperventilation attack, but of what you talked about. He thought it might have aggravated the attack."

Nagisa paled as Karma said "hyperventilation attack". The other students and teachers turned to Nagisa. "Hyperventilation?!"

"He began hyperventilating after he and Father had a little talk about someone", Karma glanced at Korosensei. The octopus, who had stopped crying, began to cry again. "Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa looked apologetically at Korosensei before pouting towards Karma. The redhead sighed. "You make me worried, Nagisa. I get at least some sort of peace of mind if I know that they know that such a thing has happened."

Nagisa sighed. "Karma~!"

"That aside", Karasuma said. "I don't understand your reasons to stay in this class."

"I don't, either", Irina admitted. "Maybe now, but when you were sent here the first time. If you had just given out your heritage, wouldn't you have stayed in the main building?"

"Father is strict about some things", Karma shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't want me to grow up as the perfect creature he was forced to grow up as. Besides, if I don't have fun there, why should I stay there?"

Korosensei grinned and nodded. "Your father is a wise man, Karma-kun."

"He isn't the world's most successful businessman without a reason", Karma smirked proudly.

"Still, it's weird", Irina frowned.

"Father didn't experience failure before high school", Karma explained. "He wanted me to experience it beforehand. He found it more likely that I experience a true failure here, rather than elsewhere. That failure would make me come back ten times stronger and more driving to get to my goal."

"Eeh" Sugino frowned. "Your father's weird."

"He's the guy who has a psychotic personality and who _embraces_ that personality", Karma shrugged his shoulders. "He's bound to be weird."

"Not to mention he has several scary people wrapped around his little finger…" Nagisa mumbled. Everyone heard him, though, and shot him pitying looks.

"Not Uncle Shuzo, though", Karma pointed out. "That guy just won't let himself be wrapped around Father's little finger. If Father so much as tries, he'll start chasing him down in an attempt to kick his ass."

"Shuzo?" Karasuma suddenly tensed up. Everyone turned to him, confused. Korosensei tilted his head. "Karasuma-sensei?"

"Shuzo…" Karasuma repeated. "You mean…?"

"Oh right!" Nagisa's face shone with realization. "Uncle Shuzo is Karasuma-sensei's brother, right?" Nagisa turned to Karma for confirmation as the rest gaped. Karma nodded, grinning to Karasuma. "He was pretty mad at you the last time I saw him, by the way. Annoyed that there's something that me, Nagisa and Father can know, but he can't."

Karasuma paled.

"Karasuma-sensei?" Maehara asked, worried.

"I'm dead", Karasuma said quietly, shocking them all. "I'm so dead."

"Karma-kun", Korosensei said quietly as Karasuma began to repeat that same sentence like a mantra. "What is this brother of Karasuma-sensei's like?"

"Violent", was the first thing Karma said. "Easily annoyed, authoritative, scary. When you think about it, Father is the only one who the Kiseki no Sedai cracks under – Uncle Shuzo, his real name is Nijimura Shuzo, by the way, is the only one who the whole Kiseki no Sedai, Father included, cracks under."

Everyone in the room shuddered – that sounded awfully bad.

(They were all just thinking this – if Akashi Seijuro scared Asano Gakuho into submission, what all could Nijimura Shuzo do?)

…

It was when the school was about to end that it happened.

"Ano…"

The students, who were about to leave the school, blinked as they looked up. They saw a man with a camera there. He didn't look like an assassin, in fact, he looked like a… cameraman?

"Is this Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E?"

"Yes, it is", Karma walked over with a charming smile. "I believe you're with Uncle Ryota?"

"Ah, you must be Akashi Karma!" the man nodded. "Yes, I came with him and your father. They had some things to do down at the main building?"

"Really?" Karma blinked, frowning a little. "That's… odd."

"Karma?" Nagisa walked over to him. "What have you cooked up?"

"Nothing serious", Karma said with a blinding smile.

 _Like we'll ever believe you_ , everyone thought.

Before they even knew it, Ryota and Seijuro walked up the hill with some other crew with them. The students could only stare, stunned, as orders were given. They looked at Karma, who smiled to them reassuringly. "Just act normal."

"Normal?" Terasaka asked. "You want us to act normal?"

"You do realize this is bad?" Nakamura asked, glancing at the crew. "If they find out about Korosensei…"

"That's why we're here!" Ryota pounced over to them, hugging Nagisa. "Nagisacchi! Long time no see!"

"Barely a week or something?" Karma said. He helped Nagisa out of Ryota's hold, hugging Nagisa in his stead. He buried his face into Nagisa's hair and whispered. "It's alright. It won't happen."

Nagisa was confused only for a moment before he realized. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Karma. "You mean…!"

"No need to hyperventilate again", Karma chuckled, patting Nagisa's head. "We aren't going to kill Korosensei."

"What?!" everyone looked at him.

"Okay, we're set!"

"And let's roll!"

…

That night, when people watched the TV, they would come across a show about a victim of human experimentation. How the human experimentation made the man look like a monster, like a huge octopus, and how he had been made to believe that he'd blow up in March, taking the Earth with him. He couldn't kill himself and he couldn't trust the government or any assassins, so he signed a contract with the government as his last resort – he would be teaching Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E and in exchange, he would allow them to assassinate him. The show would tell about how the students grew as humans, thanks to the person's teachings, about how they overcame their own struggles in life and learned valuable lessons many others never learned in school. All this was told with Kise Ryota as a head figure, protecting the person and telling everyone just how wonderful the person was at heart, wanting to teach these lessons to these kids – saying he never learned them in school and was forced to learn these lessons by himself at a later date, on his own. Akashi Seijuro on the other hand was there to speak of the supposed blowing up – how scientists had immediately set to work to calculate the actual radius of the explosion, instead coming up with the conclusion that there would be no explosion. The two spoke for the person, getting into everyone's hearts with their speech – how can they allow such a good teacher, which were hard to find these days, die in the hands of the government when he brought nothing but good to his surroundings?

Reinforcing the statements were the revealing of Akashi Karma and his agreement to his father's words, having been a student of the class for the whole year. He told the story from a different perspective than the other two – he told the story from the eyes of a student, who learned more than ever before in the last year. He and his classmates were more than ready to reveal their faces to the public to save their teacher from getting killed because the governments feared a threat that didn't even exist. So what if he was fast and could do a ton of things normal humans couldn't? He was more of a human than most humans out there in the world.

It didn't take long for the government to take back the bounty for Korosensei's head.


	31. Epilogue

**And finally, the epilogue is here. Thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **(By the way, remember Akaki? There's a little surprise at the end~!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Assassination Classroom.**

Maehara gaped at the mansion in front of them. "Wow."

It had been about a month since Korosensei's existence was released to the public. It had been hectic since then, with all sorts of reporters coming around to interview the students. Karma and Nagisa especially had it hard, having targets on their heads for being the children of Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya respectively (Although, a week or two ago, Seijuro had publicly announced his engagement with Tetsuya (Which was a huge shock to the press, who, by then, was very knowledgeable of Karma and Nagisa's relationship)). Things had happened and eventually, the bounty on Korosensei's head had been taken down. Korosensei was now just like any other normal person, except, well, he wasn't normal.

Now that the fire was slowly starting to die down, Karma invited the whole class and Korosensei over to the Akashi Mansion. He said it was to celebrate Korosensei's survival and reveal to the world, the press taking less interest in them and because Tetsuya and Nagisa finally moved into Akashi Mansion (Although he only fleetingly mentioned that before making a big deal about the earlier points).

So, here they were – in front of the Akashi Mansion's gates, gaping at the house itself.

Seto chuckled at their awed expressions. "Wait until you see the inside."

Kazuto opened the gates. "Please do go inside."

"H-Hai…" the students walked inside the gates. Korosensei was already flying around the property, taking in everything he could before his students went inside. They went to the door and knocked. A butler opened the door to them, letting them inside.

"Ano…" Kataoka began, a bit nervous. "Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun invited us…"

"Yes, of course", the butler nodded, gesturing for them to follow him. "I will lead you to them."

The students and Korosensei nervously followed the man. The hallways were long and made them feel like they were lost already. They were led upstairs and down the hallways. The house seemed eerily quiet for a long while, before they began hearing Nagisa and Karma shouting.

"Nagisa, that's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war!"

"Don't start that with me!"

They were led to a room the shouting came from. A bit scared to go inside, Isogai opened the door and led them into the room.

Only to find out it was a huge arcade.

Karma and Nagisa were on the left side of the room, playing some sort of racing game. They were sitting on the floor, with Nagisa sitting between Karma's legs and leaning against the redhead's chest. Once they heard the door open, they turned to them. They both grinned. "Yo!"

"What is this place?!" Maehara looked around, his eyes shining with excitement and jealousy. "You have an arcade in your house?!"

"Actually", Karma chuckled a bit nervously. "This is my, and now Nagisa's, too, game room."

Kimura gaped. "Your game room is as big as a small arcade down town?"

"Yeah?" Karma rubbed the back of his head. Sugino gaped at him. "You're fucking rich."

"Nice that you noticed", Nakamura said as she began to venture around the room. "Wow, this is really awesome!"

"You can play, if you want to", Karma said before turning back to the screen. He had paused the game when the rest came in and now he continued it. Nagisa immediately began steering to the left, trying to push Karma off of their course.

"Nagisa, don't do that!" Karma exclaimed. Nagisa laughed as he shook his head.

For a while, the rest watched as they played. They laughed whenever something funny would happen and they'd cheer for the winner of the course. Eventually they began to relax and started playing the other games. They played all sorts of games together, with Karma explaining some functions (The table screen in the middle of the room). Eventually Terasaka found a racing simulator and began playing it. It didn't take long for the rest to be around him, giving him tips. They knew it would only annoy him, but it was just too funny. They sang the karaoke, they played poker (which Okajima tried to turn into strip poker, but which was quickly shot down by Korosensei and Karma, who said that such things weren't going to happen in _this_ house), they did whatever they wanted to.

After a few hours there, Karma took them out of the room and began venturing down the hallways. They were all laughing and chatting as they did. Maehara threw his arm around Karma's shoulders. "So, where are you taking us, man?"

"To the mini cinema", Karma loved their reactions to all the things they had in this huge mansion. When they screamed in shock and surprise, he only grinned smugly before showing them the way there. It really was a mini cinema – Isogai noted that it was bigger than some of the smaller cinemas he had seen. Karma just chuckled and told them to pick places as they would be getting popcorn and drinks before the movie was started. That was true, as when they were seated and waiting, maids came in and offered them some. They watched a movie together.

After the movie, they went outside. They watched the sun fall under the horizon as they talked and walked around the property. They even got into a game of basketball, Karma of course dominating the field. Nagisa wasn't as good as Karma, but he had a special skill similar to Tetsuya's. At some point, Tetsuya and Seijuro had also come outside. When the game seemed to become too unfair, Seijuro took off his more restrictive clothes (tie and jacket) before taking the side opposite of Karma. Korosensei chuckled as he watched the game, with Seijuro taking every moment he could tease Karma to heart, making the boy frustrated.

"They have a great father-son relationship, don't they?" Korosensei asked from Tetsuya, who stood by him. Tetsuya blinked before smiling, looking at the redheads on the court. Seijuro had Karma in a headlock, ruffling his hair. "They do."

Nagisa ran over to the duo and began saying something. Seijuro listened to him before sighing and trapping Nagisa into a headlock too. Nagisa shrieked and Karma began protesting while their classmates laughed. Seijuro turned to look up at Tetsuya and he grinned. Tetsuya sighed in exasperation and jogged over to the trio, hitting Seijuro's head lightly before starting to tease their boys with the redhead. Their classmates just laughed harder as this was happening.

All the while, Korosensei was watching the four. Sighing, his thoughts drifted. "A perfect family, huh?"

"I wonder if we could have had one…"

"Aguri?"

Korosensei blinked and turned to Kayano, who walked over to him. She had a smile on her face, but there was a sign of sadness in her eyes as she watched Karma and Nagisa wiggle free from Seijuro's grip before challenging the older males into a match.

"How did you know?" Korosensei blinked. Kayano turned to look at him with a sad smile. "Aguri… she was my older sister."

Korosensei broke a little inside.

"But she never blamed you", Kayano looked back at the field. "I realize it now. And, so… I'm not blaming you for anything, Korosensei. I… You taught me many valuable lessons this year. I'm going to value them in my heart."

"Kayano…" Korosensei tried not to cry.

"So", Kayano looked at him again with a bright smile. "I know you and she could have had a perfect life together. I just know it."

A few tears slipped from Korosensei's eyes. "Kayano, you…"

"Akari", Kayano corrected. "My name's Yukimura Akari."

"Akari…" Korosensei wrapped his tentacles around her, hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Korosensei", Kayano sighed, smiling. "Everything is alright now. Our lives have just begun, ne?"

"Yes", Korosensei nodded as he released her from his grip. He looked at her with a smile. "And I shall keep an eye on that that no one will steal it away."

Kayano cried a little herself. "Korosensei…"

It wasn't a perfect story of dancing on roses. It wasn't a story that had a necessarily good ending. But it was their story. They all had their hardships, more or less. They learned and taught one another what it meant to be alive, what it meant to be human. They all learned from their mistakes and their accomplishments, even years later. They learned that all mistakes weren't bad, sometimes they could sow something good. They learned that life and fate were tricky, unpredictable friends – but friends nonetheless, and friends never let you down, right?

…

 _"_ _Haa…" Ki blinked and turned to the boy with heterochromatic eyes. "Akaki? What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _It's time…" Akaki said. Ki blinked before he saw Akaki beginning to fade away. "Wait…!"_

 _"_ _He's growing up", Akaki smiled a little, the first gentle smile to ever grace his lips. "That other boy, Nagisa… He's making Aka grow up."_

 _"_ _Oi oi…" Ki looked horrified. "You're…!"_

 _"_ _I'm disappearing", Akaki chuckled. However, he wasn't sad – he was proud. "Aka doesn't need me anymore. He doesn't need me to get through his enemies anymore. He's grown enough to do it himself."_

 _"_ _Akaki…" Ki looked sad._

 _"_ _Remember that, Ki", Akaki smiled. "Soon enough, Aka is strong enough to live on his own and face the real world as it is. He won't need us protecting him anymore."_

 _Ki looked at his friend. His only companion in this darkness of Akashi Karma's mind. Then, he smiled. "Right. Because Aka's growing up, into a strong adult."_

 _Akaki looked so proud. "Him letting go of me is the first sign of that. And soon enough…"_

 _As Akaki disappeared, Ki spoke, with a proud voice. "… He will let go of me, as well."_

 _Left alone in the darkness, Ki proudly began to watch over as Karma grew up into an adult and found his bravery to let go of the past. Every second, every moment, he would remember them, even after he disappeared. He would make sure of it._

It's about time for you to let us go and leave us into the dark past as you walk into the bright future, Akashi Karma.


End file.
